


Black Despondency

by OTL_potato



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Battle, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Challenge fucking accepted, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fighting, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Zenos yae Galvus Has Feelings, enemies to fuck buddies, my buddy says hate fuck doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: Krile has been taken prisoner by the Imperials. And the Warrior of Light, Alma Cre'denar, is running on fumes. She's rushes in desperate to save her friend, only to have the Legatus of the XIIth's keen interest cross into more carnal desires.He had already been smiling when he had arrived, but that smug, condescending smirk only grew towards her comment. "The desires from your mouth and the desires in your soul do not match, my beast.""Stop talking like you know what I want," she hissed as she tried to steady her breathing. Adrenaline was already coursing through her veins, and almost boiling over with the excitement of this duel."I am fully aware of your desires, for we share them." He took a deep breath, held it in his lungs, and let it slip between his smiling lips. "Come at me, oh Hero."In this battle of blades and bodies, subconscious desires come to the surface. But a kinship will form over a mutual want: black despondency.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 72
Kudos: 138





	1. The Ever Growing Weight

**Author's Note:**

> The WoL in this story is Alma Cre’denar, a Xaela Au Ra. This was highly inspired by [Jenovahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh) whose fic awakened a liking to Zenos. Also an rp buddy telling me hate fuck is not a thing. I'll show him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Hatred required a target- it required a weapon mighty enough to wield it, and a body sturdy enough to withstand it. The aether took too much control of her emotions and amplified it to the point it made her feel empty. But the broadsword in her hands and the dark armor on her body emitted a power that could not be toppled. She learned to swallow the chaos of her emotions and fill it into her blade, to use her pain and transfer it to her opponent; even bleeding and mind unconscious she could keep her body fighting. This time, Zenos would be unable to stop her. This time he would not be able to cast her aside.
>> 
>> This time she would not allow him to spare her.

Alma was exhausted.

As the Warrior of Light, she felt there was a never ending series of issues that she somehow always got wrapped up in. After the defeat of Nidhogg, and uniting Ishgard with their sibling nations into the Alliance, she thought that there would be some semblance of peace. But it never stopped.

A new primal launched from Baelsar's Wall. The freedom of Gyr Abania (which came to a pause). The successful revolution spurred in Doma. Then back to Gyr Abania to try once again... she was just tired. 

Also traveling via boat took away any sense of rest she was meant to get as well. Regardless of how much Alphinuad attempted to strike up conversation and keep her positive, the rocking vessel was just hard on her stomach for the days it took to return to Limsa Lominsa. Upon arriving she was ecstatic being back on still land, and thought maybe just one day of rest; maybe one day of calm before being back in the fray...

Only for the Chief Admiral herself to greet them at the docks and deliver sour news. Again they were on their feet. They rushed to The Fringes to learn more about their new issue: Krile was missing.

The heavy plate of her dark armor did not dissuade her as it had done in months prior. To be on her feet in it constantly with the weight of her greatsword either on her back or in her hands had become a new norm. The pressure of it all on her shoulders was never ending to the point she became ignorant of it. So many years ago the young arcanist would have struggled to pick up even the chestplate, and after so many battles and lately so much _defeat_ , she could not be held down by her lack of power. 

Thancred and Arenvald were waiting for their return, though both men stood on edge with the impatience to do something, but remained as calm as they could. The silver harried Hyur's head shot straight up as the group approached. "There you are!" he called out as his crossed arms dropped to his sides, "Have you heard the news?"

"In broad strokes from Admiral Bloefhiswyn," Alisaie commented, though her breath was still heavy from the dart across the yard, "What happened?"

"Krile and a squadron of Resistance fighters were escorting Y'shtola and several other wounded to the Rising Stones for further treatment when they were ambushed by imperial forces," Thancred explained with hands extended and an angry yet restrained scowl on his face, "Arenvald and his men fought valiantly, but in the chaos--"

"I will make no excuses," Arenvald growled as his head hung low, eyes cast to the ground, "We failed to protect her."

"Do not be so hard on yourself," Alisaie pearked up as she jumped to the much larger man's defense, "You protected Y'shtola and the others, did you not? Tell us about the attack."

Arenvald began his explanation, but Alma's focus was not really on his words. Staring past his shoulders her thoughts were racing. This had been a trap; this had all been a trap for the group while the other half were across the sea. Yet again one of her friends- or at least of the ones still alive- were in danger. They were _always_ in danger. The conversation was moving around her as Thancred mentioned their reports and Alphinaud began running the gears of strategy in his mind to find a solution. But the Warrior was no longer listening to their voices. The dark whispers were back, clawing at the inside of her soul as she felt those overwhelming sensation of doubt, of helplessness, of anguish, but overall the strongest was her _rage_.

"Must I do everything..." the dark knight murmured beneath her breath, though the words had not really been her own in the moment. Had they been her shadow, Esteem, rising to the surface once more?

Alphinaud turned his head, confused by the comment he heard beside him. "... Alma?"

"I'm never in the right place- always too late-" her gloves clenched tightly, which resonated with the pain in her shoulders she had been ignoring, "Can... none of you hold your own without me?"

The group recoiled in shock at the Au Ra's comments, but Arenvald could feel the dark energy seeping off of her. His Echo could sense the turmoil of emotions. He stepped forward with his hand extended, though uneasy. There was fear of what memories he'd be able to pull off of this woman, even if it was not his intention, nor desire to do so. "Alma, your aether..."

"Calm down Alma," Thancred burst in with brows furrowed in his own rage. There was a venom on the tip of his tongue he was restraining, but even his anger was obvious to the group, "Now that we're all together we can regroup with the Alliance and make further plans to find-"

"No," her statement was firm as her eyes met the taller Hyur's. He was taken aback by the glare in her eyes, but it did not shake her emotions. It inflamed them more. "We know it was Zenos that gave the order? Fine. I'll get her back from him _myself_."

"That's just stupid! You can't just go on your own and-" Lyse attempted to interrupt the thought process of Alma, but it was already too late. The Warrior turned on her heel and burst towards the entrance of Castrum Oriens, already pulling her horn to her hand. The entire group rushed after, calling her name and trying to get her to stop, but their words were not heard. Her newly gained Yol who had followed her all the way to Eorzea swept down from the high walls before her, and even in heavy armor she was able to leap onto it's back and take to the sky. Over and over they called her name as they rushed down the path, but on foot there was no chance they'd catch up to her. Before they knew it, she was beyond their sight.

* * *

The first time she had battled with Zenos yae Galvus, it had been in Rhalgar's Reach. The egi of Ifrit or even Garuda could barely make a mark upon his armor. Though her feet were quick and she could weave through the spells cast by his many swords, they were not enough to save her or her friends. He had ‘spared' them that day, but his actions were certainly not from mercy, but boredom.

The second time had been outside of Doma in an assault with Yugiri; she may have helped fuel on the spite of the shinobu woman. This time she thought herself more prepared as she had trained previously with Widargelt before her departure to Doma. If the arcanist magics could not help her, then she'd become raw speed and power instead. It had given her an advantage, yes, but in the end he had knocked her aside once more like she was a linen doll. Zenos had spared her again, but out of his desire to see her grow. To see her rage as his _sole pleasure_. Those words felt like they had scarred her soul in the way they haunted her. 

Hatred required a target- it required a weapon mighty enough to wield it, and a body sturdy enough to withstand it. She had shrugged off the mantle back in Ishgard from the weight of her regret even after defeating Nidhogg. The aether took too much control of her emotions and amplified it to the point it made her feel empty. But the broadsword in her hands and the dark armor on her body emitted a power that could not be toppled. She learned to swallow the chaos of her emotions and fill it into her blade, to use her pain and transfer it to her opponent; even bleeding and mind unconscious she could keep her body fighting. This time, Zenos would be unable to stop her. This time he would not be able to cast her aside. 

This time she would not allow him to spare her.

* * *

Though Ala Mhigo had a mighty outer defense, it was not prepared for one sole adventurer on the back of a Yol. She was thankful for the time she had spent with Magnai and Sadu, who fought gloriously against the Imperial flight defense. Their movements had been inscribed into Alma's mind during their fight at the Doma Castle, and allowed her entrance to open higher floors of the Ala Mhigo city. Below her she could still see Imperial soldiers scattering to take down the single intruder. Their bullets could not reach their mark for either her, or her Yol. After so many years of fighting against monsters, armies, and even shards of divinity, she realized how _slow_ the common person was to her now.

Landing uptop the highest central courtyard she pressed her Yol back to the sky. The guards and soldiers about the open area were quick to surround her with gunblades and lances extended in her direction, but still at a distance from how uneasy they were at her presence so far into the castle.

"Halt intruder!" one of the commanders called out as he attempted to keep his weapon steady, "Make no movements!"

"Where is Zenos yae Galvus," Alma asked in a voice that was more casual and calm than she had intended. There were so many screaming emotions in her, like wolves clawing through bars in the desire to maul the people before her. She shrugged the broadsword from her back with one hand and stabbed the tip hard into the stone in front of her, soon gripping it with both palms firmly

"How-" the commander stuttered in surprise as he took a step back. Though behind those ever covering masks, she could feel both his and the eyes of his compatriots on her form. She was disgusting to them, unworthy- a stain upon this planet. "How dare you speak of the Crown Prince so casually!? You certainly are a savage!"

The Dark Knight inhaled a deep breath as her hands clung more tightly to the hilt of her blade. What was another life to the hundreds- the thousands she had taken already in the name of Eorzea, in the name of peace? Dark energy surged through her veins as she relaxed her shoulders and directed that power into her broadsword instead. Deep purple and black crawled around the both of them like a glowing veil, and as she lifted her eyes to meet the group again, The familiar aqua rings of her eyes had turned a pure crimson red. "... so be it..."

As she gripped the sword tightly once more, the pooled energy in her blade shot through the ground like a lightning strike, and opened up beneath a large chunk of the group. The dark red circle of her Salted Earth formed beneath them, sucking away their energy and life force as they stood upon it. Before they could react and avoid, Alma was upon them. 

Their blades and bullets were all but useless against her hardened armor and the wall of shadow she had surrounded herself with. Even after the energy of that had drained, the sense of pain from the ricochet of blades against her was so muted it was an afterthought. She cleaved through them with a wide swing of her broadsword, sliced them through from the middle, and even flooded the blade with her aether to shoot it in a wide strike through multiple soldiers at once. Each attack filled her with greater dark power, which only made her attacks stronger. Remnants of energy from a felled soul could be drawn into her body which rejuvenated her wounds and surged her with more aetheric power. 

Alma eventually lost count of the bodies. She lost track of the time as she let her rage consume her. She had come here for Krile, but was now lost in the thrill of the battle itself as all the voices and emotions were pin-pointed on nothing more than striking down the next enemy with her blade raised. 

It seemed the ever falling guard had garnered enough attention for the Legatus of the XIIth to make an appearance. He strode out the doorway from the throne room, gazing on the floor of piled unconscious and dead bodies with the sole small Au Ra woman in the center tearing through armor and flesh. A sole brow lifted, mimicking at least some state of confusion. One hand raised was all that was needed to command the remaining soldiers to retreat from their attacker.

Panting, Alma turned to face Zenos. Regardless of the retreat she kept her posture ready to attack. The long sharp broadsword followed the length of her leg as she stared down the man from the hilt of her blade.

"Ah, the Warrior of the Savages," Zenos called from his higher position with hand rested on the sword revolver at his side, "I almost did not recognize you in your new attire. Strange for you to come to my doorstep like this."

"Where's Krile," she interrupted with a stern demand. The pain was starting to become noticeable, and she did not have time to let her body falter her.

Zenos' lips slightly pursed as he stared down the Dark Knight. His pace was slow, but still seemingly casual as he made his way down the stairs. Inside there was this spark of excitement but he kept that emotion at bay. "Where is what now?" he asked, almost amused at the conversation. Like speaking to a child asking silly questions.

"Krile!!" Alma roared this time as the dark energy inside her began to claw through once more. Hate, malice, rage- all of them wanted out, all of them wanted to taste his blood. "Krile Mayer Baldesion!! You ordered her kidnapping and you will return her to me!!"

A corner of Zenos' lips pulled into a sly smirk as he reached the same floor as the Warrior. Even on the same ground level, he still stood more than a full head taller than her, and the aura on his body stood even taller than that. He had earned his arrogance and wore it like the heavy armor that added to how imposing he was. "Oh... the piglet... I am afraid I have not made full use of the girl. So I've no intent on releasing her just yet."

Alma would not allow his mocking to shake her foundation. She ground her teeth and slid her leg further into position as she lifted the broadsword to face him. "You will tell me where she is, or I'll beat it out of your battered body."

"Such confidence," he mocked as his smile extended across his face while his head leaned back to look ‘down' at the Au Ra woman. There was no sense of fear in him, but he too could feel there was no fear in her. "You think you are ready to best me? In your condition? You've spent far too much energy striking down my men, you've no _chance_ against me."

"Then I'll make you fight me." All those emotions filling her with the desire to fight gathered in her right hand and surged with dark power. The blade fell away just long enough to shoot the gathered aether from her hand, and before his guards could react it struck Zenos square in the chest. 

The pain he felt was but a tickle, but that was not the point of the attack. Zenos could feel that rage as it filled his heart, and then coursed through his veins like a poison. As he opened his eyes to face her once more the surroundings of his vision was both dark and foggy. The only thing that he could make out was her. The sight of her alone surged a desire to strike her down where she stood, to throw everything at her. It took a great amount of restraint to not act on his actions, especially when realizing his right hand was on one of his katana.

"This energy," he exhaled out with a sound behind it that was almost akin to a moan. Slowly he drew forth his blade and held it out to his side. "It almost had me- these emotions. This new power of yours, I think I like it."

Before he could prattle on further, Alma was upon him. She took a firm step forward and leapt up into the air. In the same motion she was able to spin her form and bring the broadsword down over her head with an intense amount of force. Zenos pulled the katana up before it could make it's mark on his skull, and the two blades ground against one another until the heat between them summoned sparks. Being grounded he was at a greater advantage, and used his own strength to throw her backwards. Her feet made contact with the stone again, though sliding her back a few yalms and putting space between the two of them.

"You've tried before with magic and fists, you think this new weapon will-" Zenos started to gab, but paused as he looked at his katana. The top edge of the blade had a large chunk of metal eaten away, which was deep enough that another strike would most likely split the sword in two. He was taken aback by the damage of it, but only allowed that to last a moment as he tossed it aside. Realizing a common blade was not worthy of this fight, he drew the red blade of Ame-no-Habakiri. "It seems you've come to entertain me this time."

She grit her teeth hearing those words again. Inside she could hear the screams of the dark souls that had splintered inside of her: destroy him, tear him apart, make him feel agony, make him feel pain, annihilate him, _kill him_. This time, Alma would not disappoint her feelings.

The two came head to head in the high courtyard as they battled with her aether and the fiery magic within the sacred katana. Heated energy and electricity shot through her body each time it made contact to her armor, while she found openings within his stance to strike her broadsword harshley into him to summon grunts of pain. Each time they were pushed away they met again in the middle in a clash of blades. Her expression was focused and enraged, while his was grinning and full of fresh excitement. Anytime he threw her she came back for more, screaming, striking harder and harder each time. Under the hot sun in this dry area, even he could feel the sweat on his face and under his armor, and aches he'd not felt in battle for such long times. There was fatigue in his arms fighting off her heavy blade, but he would not yield. Pain ricocheted through her entire body, but she would not yield either. The two fought with the intent to end the other.

But Alma was tired. She had been tired arriving back in Eorzea, and when landing in Gyr Abania, and even landing here in Ala Mhigo. Fighting off several dozen soldiers had swelled her with adrenaline, but each impact and blast chipped away at what energy she had left. Her footing was becoming sloppy, and there was no aether left to fill her blade. It left her open and once again, and she failed to strike him down.

The katana pierced through her already weakened armor in the front, cutting through her stomach and out the backside. The pain mixed with her fatigue took what energy she had left from her body. Her broadsword slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground just off to her side. Before her eyes was the fuzzy image of Zenos as his posture relaxed, but still held the blade with her impaled body almost hung from it. 

"It seems I have once again bested you this day," Zenos hummed almost disappointed as he watched her consciousness come in and out. Though he had broken a mighty fine sweat, and he most certainly had at least one cracked rib beneath his battered armor, he felt the joy of the battle seep away. He had not wanted to end, especially so soon. "I thought I'd seen something in you. What a shame that this is the best Eorzea can..."

He paused as the Dark Knight started to move again. Though shaky at first, Alma's arms lifted to grip the katana in front of her. She exhaled deeply, and her eyes swelled full with red energy. Though he assumed she'd attempt to remove herself from the blade, she instead used her grip and her shaky feet to instead pull her _towards him_. He did not shift the blade or adjust its weight, but instead only held it firm to watch her drag her body down the katana. Blood covered the already red surface and it dripped on the stone which marked her march. "The fight is done, oh beast. If you continue this path, you will die."

" _Then kill me..._ " Alma muttered with a gurgle in her voice as her body continued to move forward. Her voice sounded horse, like there was not enough air to make her vocal cords function properly. Her heart had slowed to the point it was non-existent, and her breathing tempo was also almost null. She should not have been conscious, though in reality, she may not have been.

Zenos was almost unsure of these actions. This was the supposed ‘Hero of Light' that was the slayer of eikons, who defeated their armies and even the acclaimed Ultima Weapon. And instead of striving to fight another day, she moved towards him and damaged herself further. "You wish to die? To end your battle here?"

After a few stumbling steps and cutting both her torso and her hands deeply, her stomach hit the hilt of the blade. The Warrior's arms lifted, and bloodied palms scrambled on his chest plate until she found a hold on the extended portion in front of her neck. There should have been nothing left in her, but she had the strength to tug his head down towards her, putting them almost at eye level. In that moment he noticed behind her red glowing eyes the streams of tears over the dark freckles and scales on her cheeks. 

_"End me... do it..._ "

The last bit of energy she had pulled from the dwindling pools of her aether finally extinguished. The red in her eyes faded, and eventually her consciousness did too. Her small frame collapsed against his, torso still hung from the katana. Zenos released his sword revolver and instead used his arm to tuck her form against his breastplate, easing off the weight of her sunk body on his blade. Outwardly his expression was empty, but inside there was confusion as well as debate.

Seeing the battle having finally ended, the other Imperial's made slow, uneasy steps towards their Legatus. Their eyes kept glancing towards the fallen Dark Knight, as if waiting for her to wake once again.

"Fetch the Medicus," Zenos commanded while his eyes remained on the unconscious woman, and not his uneasy commanders.

"Of course my lord. They will tend to your-"

"My wounds are mute," he interrupted as he used a hand to cup Alma's bottom and lift her against him into a somewhat awkward carrying position. It was the best he could do without shifting the blade within her much more, "There is no doubt that she is internally bleeding, and removing my weapon now will only damage her further. We will need the Medicus to properly tend to her."

There were passing glances and uneasy whispers at the orders, but a stern glare from their commander straightened each of their spines and they quickly pulled their fists up to their chests. "Understood!"

The group was in a scramble to deal with the mess that had been made from the battered and fallen soldiers, to fetch the Medicus from their quarters as ordered. Zenos strided through the scattered soldiers like a large fish passing through a school of panicked fish. They parted before him and the bundled Warrior of Light in his arms. 

"What an intriguing beast you are..." he murmured to the unconscious Alma as he carried her into the castle.


	2. Broken Ribs and Bloodied Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Between the swarming bodies he could catch glimpses of one who had pressed her body through many trials. Though still dirtied by sand and bits of dried blood, he could make out the calluses on her inner hands from wielding weapons. Her statue was certainly smaller than any Garlean woman, but there were still obvious lines of firm, well trained muscles on her olive flesh and underneath those patches of dark-blue scales. Then there were the scars. There were no noticeable ones on her rounded face, but there were plenty of slashes on her arms and even in the center of her palms. Burn marks on her torso, and further dots of piercing from many weapons. Some of them were still fresh from previous battles, but over the years much of them had faded as well.
>> 
>> Interesting that she had come far...

Imperial Medicus of Ala Mhigo were the highest trained healers and doctors of Gyr Abania. In the capital it was critically important that soldiers were turned back out into the field with as little wounds and as quickly as possible. The concept of rest were for citizens, but not those worthy to defend the heart of their dominated territory.

But their highest commander, the son of their grand leader rarely made an appearance in those halls. Injuries for Zenos were uncommon enough, but to be cradling the unconscious woman who had made an attempt on his life was out of place entirely. Not that they would question his casual commands to see to her well being.

They were as meticulous and efficient as machina workers; in perfect unison as if connected by a hive mind. Lying the Au Ra down was out of the question with the katana still impaled in her torso, and the weapon length made healing pods pointless.

Though they whispered plans amongst themselves, their sire had the ears of a bat and fashioned his own solution to their dilemma. The woman's weight even in armor was of no hindrance to him. His armored hands cradled beneath each of her armpits, extending her arms outward and letting her unconscious form hang limp in front of him. "Quickly now," he hummed, his voice and face not betraying the pain in his stomach or the fatigue in his arms.

Though the Ishgarian armor was unfamiliar to them, they were so well versed in removing complicated gear that adaptation was easy. Gauntlet and greaves were pulled from her limp limbs. Cuisses, pauldrons, and faulds were easy to unclasp and pull away. The hardest was the mix of chain and plate that surrounded her torso with its many dents and the impaled katana. But it wasn't inherently difficult. Specialty magika tools using a type of grinder and saw cut through the metal around the blade without irritating the wound further, while also making it easier to remove the remainder of her armor.

"Please see that the armor is brought to the Forges," Zenos commanded the soldiers standing off in the very corner of his vision.

With his attention upon them, the Centurio stood with spines straight again and saluted in understanding. "Of course my Liege. We shall ensure that it is destroyed."

"Don't be idiotic," the sturdy Legatus spat as he eyed the Imperial without turning his head, "It is to be repaired. Ensure that they use the finest metals available to them. We shall not be returning her with these scraps and let the savages make a greater mess than they already had."

There was confusion within the group, but there was no questioning the order. The masked Centurio ordered the footmen to gather the various pieces of the dark armor and rushed it towards the Forges to be repaired.

Her armor may be easier to put back together than the woman who owned it. The damage of the battle, and even fights prior were exposed as she hung there in nothing more than the chest binding to hold her breasts firm and her casual cotton briefs. Spots of bruising peppered in various spots from bullets impacting her armor. Slash and piercing wounds were apparent on the open spots on her arms and sides, but they were minor compared to the plugged impaled wound in her stomach. There was also bruising around her ribs full of fresh blood. Given the damage, the Hero's body should have given up much earlier in her fight with Zenos.

"We can take her from here my Liege, so you may retrieve your blade," the Praefectus Medicorum spoke up as a group of three were ready to gather her injured form. Without her all the heavy metal, the rather petite Au Ra was easier for the rest of the mostly Garlean and Elezen medical staff. The blood on their mostly white and black uniforms was an afterthought as they steadied her and prepared both spells and gauze all around the wound.

Zenos stood before the unconscious woman, now facing her slacked form in the arms of multiple soldiers. It was an odd picture seeing the Warrior incredibly helpless after such a strong bout with her just minutes prior. Her breath was steady, but there was a hoarseness, and even a gurgling noise that echoed with each inhale. The dark Xalea scales seemed to contrast her pale flesh which had grown far more white with blood loss. Given how many bleeding and bruised points covered her form, if she had been any normal person, she would have died.

There was a tension in the room as he gripped the hilt and placed his other open hand on her side to steady her as well. All eyes were on either his face or the bleeding wound in her stomach as he prepared. His somewhat tired arm stilled as he placed all his focus into the katana. Then in one swift move he drew it out of her form from hilt to tip, unsheathing it perfectly from her body.

Unconsciousness saved her brain from the sensation of pain, but not her bodily reaction. Tension sparked in her form as the muscles in her arms and legs grew taught, and torso pressed forward while her heels ground into the smooth floor. The Medicus were quick to both cover the pulsing wound of blood and fecal matter, while spells were cast to help close it and focus her bodily energy and her aether to heal. It did not stop the pain from being a catalyst to other wounds both inside and outside her body, and her lungs exhaled a hard cough full of blood and mucus. It spattered over her front, the Medicus in front of her, and even landing further on Zenos' armor. The group muttered amongst themselves about injuries to her lungs or stomach while deciding their next course of action.

"I want to be informed of her recovery," Zenos mentioned, having no qualms in interrupting their discussion while using his spare hand to pull out one of the many clothes used to help clean his blades. But instead of using it to draw away the fluids of his katana, he knelt before the group and the unconscious Warrior, smoothing the white fabric along her bottom jaw that was slathered in blood. He was incredibly careful with the motion as he noted the scabbed slits in her bottom lip. "Effective work, time is of no worry. In top form to be able to mount that flying monster of hers to return to her people."

"Understood my Liege," was the quick reply of the Praefectus Medicorum again as they gathered the unconscious body onto a stretcher and moved her to one of the operating tables. Again the Warrior coughed and heaved another gurgling breath into her injured lungs, but this time no blood escaped.

The secondary lead, the Primus Medicus remained behind though. The woman was uneasy as she stepped towards her leader, but swallowed down her fear of the imposing highborn man. "My Liege, may we see to you as well?"

Dull irritation flushed in Zenos' face as he peered across to the Garlean woman, eyes blinking slowly. To be bothered with such trivial questions... "If your group can spare people from our guest's wounds, then I shall allow it," he mentioned with annoyance in his voice. His head shook side to side as he began to undo his armor enroute to the inspection table beside the invading Eorzean. The heavy pieces were dropped to the ground, scattered like toys in a path behind him. And like a child making a mess, the rest of the footsoldiers still left in the room were quick to gather them as well. Once fully undressed and down to his dark simple clothes, he pulled himself to sit on the firm, but cold table with eyes fully focused on the female Au Ra across from him.

Two Medicus were quick to his sides as they inspected and began working on the battle wounds as well. He was far less damaged than his opponent, but she had made marks on him that he'd not taken in quiet some time. The bruising on his sides and arms from taking the impact of her heavy blade were the most obvious ones, but along his front ribs there was a dark purple patch twice the side of his hands.

"My Liege, I believe you a broken rib," the Primus Medicus informed him as her healing fingers moved over his toned abdomen and the obvious bruising.

But Zenos' attention was not shifted as he replied rather passively, "I am aware."

His focus was locked on the Hero of Eorzea as his own staff worked from almost every angle to tackle her wounds. Most of the bleeding had been cauterized, but the wound on her front and back had already begun to heal around the intruding blade. Specialized glue and stitches were required to help re-close it. There was the conversation about what blood to give to her, as Au Ra were an incredibly rare race for them to need such blood on hand. A device hovered overtop her body as it took internal readings and scanned for more internal wounds that were tricker to heal if not found. The Praefectus Medicorum took ample notes of all their findings while his staff worked digitently in tending to her. But there was frustration and something akin to awe in his face.

"Tell me," Zenos again interrupted conversation at the table across from him, completely ignoring the two working on both his outer issues and the problem of his floating rib. They gave him something for the pain, but he'd learned to ignore that a lifetime ago.

The Praefectus looked up a bit shocked as he realized Zenos was _still_ with them, something that he'd not seen in many years. Up and down he flicked the pad of notes on his screen and shook his head. "In simpler terms Legatus, she should be dead."

  
The Garlean's lips pulled down into a tiny frown, but he'd not need to make much motions with his face for the room to feel his irritation. "Details. I desire details."

"The fresh battle wounds are obvious," The Praefectus Medicorum mentioned as he scrolled back to the top, "The only weapons that appeared to pierce her were spearheads and the tip of your katana, as well as the impaling. The internal bleeding is quite massive, and there is rotten blood making its way into her stomach." He flicked up the screen again and looked down the list with something akin to concern, but he found himself difficult to attach to patients after so many years of war and coming upon dead and broken bodies. "I am surprised she was in fighting shape to begin with. There is bruising around her ribs that is still in the process of healing. Her right wrist had suffered a massive fracture previously, and most likely was rushed in healing given how poorly in place it is. There is a healing fracture in her radius in her left arm, two broken toes- also healed poorly. Breastplate shows signs of constant impact, and also signs of a concussion that was also still in the process of healing." Again he flicked through his notes and exhaled deeply. "Burns in her throat maybe from stomach acid, muscle tears in her legs and shoulders, liquid- possibly blood in her left lung, bleeding in her intestines that was not from your katana…" He let the tablet swing to his side and adjusted his monocle to pull away the reading lens. "And that is just the injuries. Her fluids are lower than they should have been even without the blood loss. There are scraps in her stomach and given its size, she might be forgoing food entirely. I'd read the reports from Doma about the scaled Au Ra people, especially the savages that lived on the Azim Steppe. That their bodies were born and bred for battle and could sustain far more than the average Hyur of either Eorzea or Doma. A mortal should not be walking in this state, and even if they were, every step would be incredibly painful."

Zenos kept his eyes on the Warrior even at the explanation of her state. Between the swarming bodies he could catch glimpses of one who had pressed her body through many trials. Though still dirtied by sand and bits of dried blood, he could make out the calluses on her inner hands from wielding weapons. Though her statue was certainly smaller than any Garlean woman, there were still obvious lines of firm, well trained muscles on her pale flesh and underneath those patches of dark-blue scales. Then there were the scars. There were no noticeable ones on her rounded face, but there were plenty of slashes on her arms and even in the center of her palms. Burn marks on her torso, and further dots of piercing from many weapons. Some of them were still fresh from previous battles, but over the years much of them had faded as well.

Interesting that she had come far...

The first time he had noted her had been at the invasion of the hidden corner where the Rebels stashed themselves away. Not one of those souls had been worthy of his blades, and the entire affair was not even worthy of memory. He remembered fully quelling any further resistance, but there had been the brief moment of this tiny woman in flowing robes, throwing balls of magic towards his armored body. He struck away the demonic fiery image she attempted to intimidate and fight with multiple times, but regardless of how much magic he threw at her, she refused to back down till the bitter end.

The second time was in Doma, and her absolutely foolish assault with the shinobi woman. That time she had forsaken the robes and taken instead to hand to hand combat, possibly to attempt to pass his armor. Speed was not necessarily needed when he harbored so much raw power, but hers kept her out of the grip of his blades multiple times. The impact of her fists, but _especially_ the mighty swings of her legs on openings on his body were not to be ignored. In that battle he keenly remembered feeling pain, even though she had not found a real opening in his armor.

After that battle he recalled the reports that came- all those installations destroyed, his soldiers felled, and being spotted over and over again on the back of a red chocobo throughout his lands. Had she ever come at him at her best?

"To come rushing into battle with me once more, and not even close to your best," Zenos hummed mostly to the unconscious woman as he slid himself off of the table and back onto his feet. The Medicus around him were keen on not stopping his approach, and instead parted for the imposing man as he made his way to his guest's table. "You _have_ certainly entertained me, oh beast." One of his calloused thumbs danced over the sharp horn that extended from her tousled peach-blonde hair, and it followed the scales pattern from base to tip. "Maybe you are the one I have been searching for…" The final words slipped between his lips in a hushed whisper, a small little wish that spurred excitement in this boring, uneventful world.

"Do what is needed to take care of her wounds- including the poorly kept ones. Reset the bones if need be. She's obviously in need of more sufficient care than the savages can provide," he commanded the Medicus team as he pulled away from the two still attempting to take care of him. Off to the side of the room two attendants waited with a yukata and ties for their lord, and at his approach rushed to him without question. This was a familiar dance for the trio, and he extended his arms behind him to allow them to slide the soft cotton fabric onto his form. Once it was on his shoulders, he lifted his arms to let them tie it properly. "She is to rest in one of the royal bedrooms, not one of the pods. I'll not risk further issues with the process of becoming acclimated to the liquid," he further explained as they finished dressing him. One attendant brought forth a brush to help his golden locks, but he instead snatched it from their hands and used it himself to untangle the knots. "Choose a room close to mine. I intend on checking in on her myself."

"My Liege?" a Centurio questioned, again seemingly confused by their commanders logic. Especially concerning a highly targeted enemy of all of Garlemald. "That would be a most unsecured location. And the patrols they-"

"Any requests for information about the Hero of Eorzea are to be brought directly to me," he interrupted, but it was obvious their worries were not of his concern, "and no correspondence should leave these royal floors." There was no obvious tone in his voice to convey a threat, but even the most lowly of soldiers knew in their soul that to disobey meant death. Zenos had no need to act intimidating when he was all powerful over these people. "Am I clear?"

The entire room, save be it the staff working on the injured Au Ra woman straightened to full salute, and in almost full unison their voices rang out: "Understood!"

Zenos removed himself from the room, which he knowingly did to cease being a distraction to his underlings. For now he would be patient, and allow her to recover from their battle.

This would be a new kind of hunt, and his insides warmed at the prospects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome to HYPERFOCUS! I enjoyed doing some more focus from the point of Zenos, which is why Alma's name is never mentioned in this chapter. 
> 
> I just enjoyed talking about how fucking battered she is.


	3. A New Kind of Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "What a bite!" he claimed, almost amazed even while pain resonated through him. This was the first time in many years that someone had actually caused him to bleed, and it ignited a new thrill in him. 
>> 
>> The taste of copper in her mouth was forgotten as stomach acid itself made its way up her throat. She swallowed it, coughed heavily multiple times, and stumbled away from the Garlean male until her shoulder collided into one of the open walls for balance.
>> 
>> His wide form loomed over her small petite body, and he used one hand to press one shoulder and pin her backside against the wall. "Such fun. It's been so long since I'd been so entertained. So right I was to let you live." 

It was like waking from a dreamless sleep, but she had no recollection of ever resting. Alma’s memories in general were as cloudy as her thoughts. Like the time she had been pulled by the rip tide; lungs full of water and her limbs no longer responding to her commands. Even as her eyes opened the world was so out of focus that for all she knew she was submerged in the ocean once more. 

In the back of her mind she could hear the gurgled whispers of her fathers. Don’t rush it, come up slowly. 

_Toes. Can you feel them? Wiggle them?_ Alma noticed a soft fabric instead of bare air. She felt nerves spark to life as she moved the tiny digits. 

_Good good. Keep breathing. Ankles- rock your feet._ The request was difficult for her left foot, as something tense on her heel and ankle, making it difficult to make full motions. 

_Flex the muscles in your calves, then knees, then calves. Tense your buttocks- yes like that, rock your legs now. Flick your tail, make it comfortable._ The previously dead limbs started to wake with each twitch of her muscles. Her knees swayed back and forth, and once she felt them fully she ground her heels back on the... soft, plush- was she on a bed? 

_Don’t rush it Tiny One._ Alma groaned at the taunting reminder and let her legs relax. _Churn your stomach muscles... and breathe, keep breathing. Deepen those breaths._ It was the first time she noticed pain. Inhaling deeply caused a burning, stabbing sensation in her gut, and her breath stuttered as she exhaled. 

_From your fingers to your palms. Wiggle them, curl them- let them dig into the sand and pull your shoulders._ "Neck... head..." Alma continued the explanation out loud as she twisted her hands into fabric. Rolling her shoulders back there was quite a bit of give, and then she realized the texture of the cloth. Oh this bed was dangerously soft!! 

"Eyes flutter.. just.. adjust to the light..." The ceiling came more into focus. There were no candles or artificial lights, but even with curtains covering the tall arching windows there was still plenty of soft sunlight. In that instance she realized that this bed was unfamiliar to her. 

Instincts kicked in immediately, and she pushed herself up with her arms and tried to find the edge of her bed with her legs. Not only did the soft fabrics feel almost endless, but the harsh stabbing pain in her gut complained about her sudden movements. Alma reached to her torso and found a strange fabric stuck to the left side of her abdomen, and confusion filled her further. When has she- 

The katana. Zenos’ red blade had stabbed her right through. The memory was hazy, especially when she could not connect when that moment ended and this moment began. If that was the case who had saved her. Where _was_ she? 

Attempting to take in her surrounds proved difficult as her vision seemed to drag as she peered around. Beaded, patterned curtains; ornate dressers with rich knick-knacks; the bed was _enormous_ and the deep red sheets were softer than she’d ever felt. The walls had other unfamiliar items hung on them, but Alma locked her eyes on one in particular: the Imperial flag. She was still in Ala Mhigo. 

Regardless of how her body protested both from the pain in her gut and the cloudy sensation in her senses, she pushed her limbs out of the bed. Her hands went to her sides to find her pack, before realizing it wasn’t there. Armor and all her supplies were gone. "Dummy..." she muttered to herself as she felt over her sides. Even her simple clothes weren’t her own!! 

"Linkpearl it..." the Warrior murmured to herself after finding the edge of the bed and bare feet settled on the cold wooden floor. There was some sort of wrapping on her left foot and a couple toes? It became an afterthought as she pulled herself onto her feet. 

Again her world spun. It wasn’t like being drunk, but like a part of her consciousness lifted out of her body, making the world around her feel unreal. _Focus. Linkpearl._ Alma stumbled across the room to one of the dressers to maybe search it, only to misjudge the distance and slam into it. Arms looking to help her balance flailed over the top and knocked many things to the floor, and the crashing sound echoed so loudly she had grip her aching horns. 

Did she put on weight?! Her body felt so incredibly heavy that trying to stand felt impossible. The dresser’s stability helped her place her soles flat on the floor again, but her balance was still lost to her. Her tail whipped back and forth to help her footing, but only after a few steps she was already slipping backwards. Catching herself on her arms was a stupid endeavor, but she tried. 

Alma’s body didn’t land on the floor, but instead caught in an open arm to halt her fall. The motion and then the sudden stop made her world liquid again, and she shut her eyes from the spinning. Someone was talking- the deep voice came from somewhere, but it sounded thousands of yalms away. 

"Puuu-me... down..." she tried to say, but with her senses leaving her body, it was hard to make her mouth work. Even her own voice seemed to echo very loudly in her head. 

Whoever it was kept talking, and though the voice was closer, the words were still garbled. Another arm cupped the back of her knees and she was lifted bridal style into their embrace. Flesh of strong, unyielding arms were obvious on her own bare skin, and her shoulder made contact with a firm chest. "Dooww... down not... up..." 

_"Complain all you wish, your body might struggle to respond..."_

Her tail whipped wildly as she tried to wiggle her body from carrying arms. The slapping tail didn’t seem to dissuade them, and instead the stranger laid her back on the soft and plush bed. 

_ "You have been asleep for some time. The medicine for your pain may be more intense than you’re used to. You must take better care of yourself in the future." _

"Quieeeet," Alma groaned again as she pulled her arm over her eyes and tried to steady the shaking. The first step was calming her rushing heart, which hopefully would stop the thumping in her skull. Remain centered, count the length of each inhale and exhale, and relax muscles until every limb was limp. 

_ "A fresh meal should be here soon. Solid food will assist in your recovery, I will not have you starving yourself any further. It’s unacceptable." _

Again she groaned, but pulled her arm away to face who she assumed was her captor. "You’re..." control was returning to her lips, but forming words were hard, "you’re too damn... loud..." 

_"Your hearing is simply too sensitive to sound. Another side effect of the medicine. Would you rather the pain?"_

The voice sounded keenly familiar, especially as his words began to balance out with the ringing in her skull as well. The figure before her was tall, and his torso was rather wide. Stern shoulders that even relaxed seemed alert, and something... maybe hair hung over his shoulders? The pale color wasn’t ivory, she realized it matched his face. But as he leaned over her, watching her fluttering eyes, she finally made out the shape of his face. 

Zenos Yae Galvus, the Legatus of the XII and his amused, almost mocking smile. "It would be cruel to release you back to the wild in your current state, my beast." 

Adrenaline pumped in Alma’s veins at the shocking realization of who hovered over her. Her feet dug into the sheets in a fevered desire to put distance between them. She had neither a weapon nor an aetheryte crystal on her to help focus her energy. Given the jelly state of her legs, she flopped back on the bed and extended one of her hands as she gathered her mana in her palm to the best of her drunken hand’s ability. "S-scatter chilly... " she attempted to sputter the Black Magical spell as her fingertips danced with cool wisps of magic, "scatter chilly blades of-" 

It was a fruitless attempt at such close range, especially with her mind struggling to remember the proper incantation. Zenos placed himself completely over her to snag the focused wrist, as well as her other free one and pin her to the bed. Pain shot down from the bandaged limb, not from the tightness of his grip but simply the pressure of it being pinned into the plush mattress. Alma yelped, but bit her bottom lip hard to restrain any further noises than her heaving breath through her nose as she focused on his eyes. They were opposites in that position: her body rushing even in it’s fatigued state to move and escape, but him still and almost relaxed while looming over her. It reminded her of the calmness of the sea as the waters receded for the impending storm. 

"I doubt you do not understand the situation you are in, but I am keenly fascinated that injured, with all of your claws clipped, you still assume you are in any state to fight me," his words came out as smooth as milk, and with an almost honeyed sweetness that was meant for coddling. But it was all bitter to Alma from how condescending and arrogant it was. Her arms pressed up, regardless of how much her wrist throbbed to have more pressure placed on it, and was able to lift them at least off of the sheets. But Zenos adjusted his balance higher, allowing him to use his weight to keep them down. The struggling only caused his smile to grow and bare bits of his clean teeth. "Have you always had such spark? Such fire in your belly?" 

Instead of feeding into the conversation, Alma’s now focused vision looked for some way to pull herself out from under him. He was without armor, his arms and chest completely bared to her. Initially she thought that it was his armor that gave him such girth, but he had the physic that reminded her greatly of the broad shoulders of Au Ra men, and the way they towered over her as well. This meant he was without protection, and- 

There was what she assumed was a bandage around his torso too. It was wrapped firmly just below his pectoral muscles that were pulled taught to hold her in such a position. There was no blood, but just above it she could spot the healing spotting of bruising. Focused directly onto the spot she curled her knees back under him until they met her stomach, which sent the wound in her gut and back reeling again. Regardless she was able to get enough movement before he could react to slam the front ball of her foot directly into the wide bandage. 

The strike of her feet was far muted in comparison to the impacts of her legs that one time in Doma, and especially less than the mighty blade she wielded in her dark armor, but it pinpointed a damaged weakness well enough. Zenos grunted and ground his teeth as pain shot through his body from her targeting his healing rib, as well as the damaged muscle and flesh around it. There was a fleeting fear that she could have potentially snapped it again, but as he inhaled deeply against her feet he realized the healing of the Medicus had worked accordingly. If only to give her a taste of her own tactics, he clenched his hand around her bandaged left wrist and hand with an intense grip, wringing out a more honest painful cry as she reflexed naturally to pull herself from him. That small smile had widened further to pure amusement and pleasure. "Others might call you stupid in retaliating against me, but I’m absolutely thrilled." 

"Do you just-" Alma heaved as she tried to calm down the surging pain again. It reminded her of the time she had broken her wrist from how agonizing it felt when he clung to it- like he was attempting to break it again. Reluctantly she let her head flop on the bed and relax her arms. "... you just... why do Garleans love to... listen to themselves talk..." 

"Possibly because we are a well educated people, and there is an importance in language and communication that reminds others that we are far above the grunts and grumblings of the creatures which scramble to survive on this planet," he replied, but the smirk on his face gave away the obvious fact that he was pontificating now not because he said anything of importance, but simply to irritate her. The scowl on her face and the way those sea-green eyes with those peculiar aqua rings glared utter disgust spurred such wonderful joy in his chest. It was much more enjoyable to be this close, where he could clearly see the wrinkles in her face from her downturned lips, or the way her brows furrowed around the scales above her nose. 

"If you’re... going to just blab then... might you do it off my wrists..." Alma hissed back in reply as she closed her eyes tight to focus on the pain. Much of her energy was still depleted, and the thought of summoning enough to just cast a simple Physick seemed beyond her. It would be even more difficult to do so without her tome to help her focus. 

To her surprise, he agreed to the request. Zenos not only pulled his hands from off of her wrists, but he pulled himself back up to standing. His presence still loomed over hers, even if it was not directly. Even outside of his armor there was this aura of intimidation that he seemed to carry with him like a mantle. It was akin to the kind of presence that the primals, or even the ancient dragons did just moments before the fight. One that made you feel small, and rather helpless in the eyes of such power. 

Alma pulled herself upright again, and thankfully most of the dizziness from before had all but faded. Her consciousness was far more put together than it had been moments before, but the fatigue was settling in as the adrenaline receded. "... thank you..." she muttered while rubbing the injured wrist. In that moment she realized that the bandage was foriegn to her, and yet not. It was tense around her much like linseed wrap to hold an injured limb but not restrain it, but it wasn’t the same material. 

"My beast has manners, I am pleased to know the savages aren’t completely hopeless," he replied again with an arrogant bemusement as he pulled himself to a table at the side of the bed. A glass pitcher was filled with ice and clear water, and he poured some into one of the crystal glasses before extending it towards her. At first she was reluctant, but the Warrior submitted to his patient gaze and took the cup. "Water will be best for you for now. My Medicus had to give to you fluids intravenously, as well as your needed nutrients for the five days you were unconscious. Your condition was awful, and your choice to come head-to-head here was foolish." 

She almost spit out the water mid-sip as he mentioned the length of her ‘stay.’ It meant that for five days not only had Krile been missing, but now her friends had no sense of where she was either. Alma quickly plotted out some sort of plan in her mind- she needed her items, especially her horn to summon her Yol. And Krile- 

"Where is Krile?" Alma demanded as she lowered the glass from her lips and eyed Zenos from her seated position on the bed. The injured Au Ra was in absolutely no state to make demands, especially of the Crown Prince of Garlemald. But she still used familiar intimidating tactics that she learned from the Xalea of the Steppes: eyes locked, but head lowered to stare from beneath furrowed brow. The position of the head was important to ensure her horns were pointed directly at her target. Shoulders lowered, but the muscles in her arms tensed as if ready to snap at any point. Lips formed into a muted frown, but parted enough to bare at least one of her more prominent fangs. 

The posturing was futile, and Zenos only passed back another entertained minute smirk in her direction. "I wonder if you’d be able to become a greater adversary of the world if you were not constantly held back by the concern of your so-called ‘companions’," the taunt was an obvious tactic to goad her emotions into flaring up once more. 

Though she tried to restrain giving into his mocking, her body shuddered and caused the ice in her glass to clink on the sides. "I wonder if the entire empire of yours would be in a better state if its ruling class had a drop of empathy in their souls," Alma retorted as she took one last sip of the water and extended the mostly empty glass back to him. She urged to throw it, but the outburst would only amuse him further. 

"The concept to me is confusing. Attachment to things and people that can be taken or destroyed seems like a fruitless endeavor," Zenos replied with a smooth and calm tone, not disappointed in her refusing to take the bait. He reached for the glass as he enjoyed the civility between the two of them. It was another good sign that she was in fact a worthy target for his hunt. "How pitiful it must be to cling to one another, desperate to save them from their own damnation." 

The table beneath the pitcher of water had a small drawer on it, and he reached inside to pull out an item that had been hidden inside it. "It was interesting to search through your items though, like fingering through the pieces holding a birds nest together. The crystals, a couple arcane based books, plethora of healing potions- though their potency is limited. No wonder your body was in such terrible condition before coming to my Medicus." 

He twisted his fingers around the thin chain and lifted the necklace to show it to her, but well out of arm’s reach. Hung from it was a metallic amulet of the Fortems Shield. The unicorn in the center held a carefully carved red gemstone. "They missed this during their initial scans, as you had it tucked between your breasts behind your bandage wrap. It is common for you Eorzeans to keep keepsakes over your heart, correct?" 

Alma’s eyes widened at the sight of the necklace in his hands, and in a gut reaction reached for the spot where her shoulder blades met. It felt as if her heart had dropped into her stomach seeing it in the hand of her enemy, and especially held by a man with such a knowing, taunting smile on his face. It didn’t matter if he knew it had been a gift from the man who had stolen her heart- whose smile she longed to see again more than anything else in this world. Zenos knew, without knowing fully, that she’d forsake all her possessions to not lose that one necklace which contained the small bit of hair that was the last piece of her beloved. 

"Give it back," the Au Ra hissed as she adjusted herself onto the bed and crawled on all fours to cut the distance between them. In her fatigued state she was nowhere near fast enough to snatch it from his hands. He grinned with such amusement as he lifted it just out of her reach and took one step back from the bed. "Give it back!!" Her lungs roared as she almost leapt from the bed, but stumbled on the landing as she failed to snatch it from him. Zenos deep voice chuckled delightfully as he watched the tired, and still somewhat drugged woman try. 

"This seems to be of some importance to you," he laughed as he lifted his hand high above his head, the amulet dangling loosely between his fingers. 

The height difference between them was to his advantage in this scenario. He was more than a head taller than her, which meant his thick arms were even longer than hers. Alma knew this and given how poorly she was dancing with him on the floor already, jumping would be foolish. Her attention refocused and she glanced back down to the thick binding wrap around his torso. She tucked her fingers into her palm, and in one calculated hit she gave him a firm punch into the same spot she had kicked before. 

Zenos recoiled at the strike as pain shot through his body. So pin-point it was difficult to ignore, and the air was forced from his lungs while his ribcage resonated in agony. It had bent him over just enough to lower his extended arm. Alma took advantage of it to jump up and wrap both her arms tightly around his biceps and attempt to reach for his hand at the same time. He ignored the pain and swung her back into his body, trapping her petite form against his chest. It put fresh pressure on his aching wound, but the impact caused her to choke out a painful noise as well from having his abdomen on her backside, and his firm arm snugged directly against the wound on her stomach. In differences of severity hers was far worse, and even under a medicine to help dull the pain, it radiated like waves through her. 

"Your cunningness... is something I enjoy in you, my beast," he commented through his deep breaths while attempting to catch the air she had forced from him. Anytime she struggled or kicked her legs, he pulled her tight against him and summoned a restricted grunt from the Warrior. "But as I mentioned before, you’re in no condition to fight me..." 

"Fi-... fine..." To admit defeat again and again was so painful for Alma. Her teeth ground into her bottom lip and let her head hang forward. 

The choice to relinquish was a wise one, and the Legatus let his arm slip free enough that he could lower her to her feet on the floor. Submission was unbecoming of the woman, but she was far more tactical when not in a rage. "Hmmm... this feels a bit too much like domestication. I think I prefer you untamed and-" 

The dupe had worked. Zenos was caught off guard as she gripped his lifting forearm that still held tight to not only the chain, but the Fortemps amulet as well. She was far too light to force him to lower his arm. Instead she pulled her legs upward to help her momentum as she used it like a bar for pull-ups. Before he could snag her waist with his other arm she opened her mouth wide and chomped down as hard as she could into his forearm. 

Au Ra teeth were not like Hyur, Elezen, or Garlean. They were filled with fangs meant to tear through scales and flesh to get to the rich meat that was a staple of their diet. As Zenos attempted to pull her off her by the back of her hair, he soon realized that they were thin as well, which made them feel like little pointed razors on his skin. He pulled at the bottom of her jaw, but did not have enough strength to unhinge it in its locked state. Pulling at one of her horns caused Alma to hiss and even growl in pain and frustration, but it only caused further friction of the bite wound. Not only was she locked on him, but the more he attempted to remove her the tighter her bite became. She continued to tighten her clamped jaw to surge more pain through his arm, releasing it only enough to give him a sense she was letting go, and then bite down with more fervor. Eventually the skin broke from the struggle and blood filled her mouth, dribbling around her teeth, over her lips, and even down her jaw. 

"What a bite!" he claimed, almost amazed even while pain resonated through him. This was the first time in many years that someone had actually caused him to bleed, and it ignited a new thrill in him. The struggle of attempting to remove her from the head was all but pointless, so he moved his hand down to her stomach and used the bottom of his fist to slam into the katana wound again. 

Alma was unable to hold on as he struck her stomach hard, and she was forced to release her bite as she cried out from the overwhelming burning sensation that shook her system. Her feet hit the floor and her world spun around her again while she tried to focus through the pain. The taste of copper in her mouth was forgotten as stomach acid itself made its way up her throat. She swallowed it, coughed heavily multiple times, and stumbled away from the Garlean male until her shoulder collided into one of the open walls for balance. 

Zenos did not allow her to escape so easily this time and was upon her in moments. His wide form loomed over her small petite body, and he used one hand to press a shoulder to pin her backside against the wall. "Such fun. It has been a long time since I’ve been so entertained. So right I was to let you live." 

The Au Ra was ready to retort to his comment, but he snagged her chin firm between thumb and forefinger to turn her dazed face back to his. Their eyes locked and she saw a fresh flame in his blue eyes that she’d not recalled. Somewhere between admiration, excitement, and desire. It made her heart leap in her chest. 

He cut the distance between their faces and pressed his lips firmly against hers. His blood smeared over her mouth didn’t dissuade him- actually it ignited him further. His kiss was wild, forceful, and above all else, _hungry_ . Alma could barely breathe through her nose, but part of it was the shock to her system. It was harsher than she’d ever felt, sending both pain and happy signals to her brain. A groan escaped into his mouth as she attempted to push his chest and remove him, but his body was unmoving. 

Between droopy lids, he watched her frustrated expression and a buildup of pink on the apples of her cheeks. Multiple times his tongue attempted to enter her mouth, but her lips remained shut tight. The hand on her shoulder moved up the back of her neck, and he tangled his fingers in her short peach hair, clutching it tightly to hold her firm. The Warrior gasped audibly at the sensation of pain, but it gave him the entrance he so desired. He slipped his tongue past her lips into her mouth and formed an air-tight seal with both sets of petals. Blindly the muscle searched her mouth, catching the mixing flavors of her saliva and the rich copper taste of blood. His tongue dipped beneath hers and twisted around it until both of them moved in a tangling dance in her mouth. 

The moan Alma let out was far more hungry than she would have wanted. In little time he found all those tingling spots. He tickled his tongue on the roof of her mouth, surrounded hers multiple times, and even taunted it into his mouth until he caught it between his lips and sucked hard. It was sickening just how _good_ of a kisser he was. Letting go of her mouth, Zenos went for her lips again to capture her bottom petal and give it a teasing bite. If only to retaliate, her pressing hands turned to claws and she dug her nails into his pectoral muscles over and over again until she had made numerous red lines across his flesh. The bit of pain he felt didn’t dull his desire though, but simply added more kindling as he moaned deeply, heavily into her mouth instead. 

When she wrapped her hands around his throat and squeezed as hard as she could, he finally relented and pulled his head away, but still held control of hers via her hair. Both of them gasped for air, though his deep breaths were far more controlled than her rather desperate panting. Drying blood had transferred to his mouth as well, and he sucked his bottom lip for the added flavor. "You tasted of me..." he tried to speak, but his deep voice horse from the restriction of his windpipe, "seemed very... fair to sample as well..." 

"What’s wrong... with you..." Alma attempted to snap back in reply as she tried to catch her breath. Again he pulled at the back of her skull, but she restrained any further noise by biting firmly into her bottom lip, letting only a grunt escape her nose. It distracted her long enough for him to snag both of her wrists in his hands and pull hers away. Though it didn’t help him escape her nails that dug into the skin and left further red lines in their wake. 

Instead of giving her any noise of pain he groaned deep, almost something like a feral growl while the scratches burned his skin. "To you, many things. But to me..." Zenos let her hands go and used his other hand to grip her side. "... this hunt..." Using both points as leverage he flipped her on the wall, pressing the front of her torso firmly against it. "... feels just right..." 

Before she could even attempt to snap back he was upon her again. This time it was he who decided to bite and clamped his teeth harshly into her shoulder blade. Alma screeched out from the sudden burst of pain. It had been the loudest noise he’d summoned from her, and he moved the hand from her hair to instead cup over her mouth. Zenos released her from his teeth, savoring the delicious imprint in her light tan flesh. "Shhh... the entire garrison will hear you screaming like that..." 

He didn’t leave that spot alone, however. Though there was a rather harsh burning in her shoulder, he returned back to her shoulder and clenched down yet again. Alma bit back the cry a second time and instead grunted hard into his hand. He remained there grinding his teeth, using a similar sense of releasing pressure and then increasing it again. Then he’d lift his mouth just enough to attach to another portion of her shoulder, though mostly overlapping other bite marks. Every time he did she lost track of her breathing, and sometimes completely forgot to inhale until he released her shoulder. It was _painful_ , but it summoned a deep burning sensation in her core that sent shockwaves down her spine. Many of those points grew deep red and bruising had already formed which left red and purple splotches. She felt dizzy, possibly from both her inadvertently cutting off her own air, and being unable to inhale through her mouth with his hand over it. Her shoulder throbbed painfully, but it wasn’t like the wound on her stomach or even her injured limbs. This pain was thrilling and it awakened such desire in her. 

Zenos slowly pulled away his hand and leaned his head around hers so he could see her expression while she pressed her forehead to the wall. The Warrior was dazed, mouth hung open as she gasped for air and eyes open, but not looking at anything in particular. Amused at the look his cheek pulled up into a taunting smile. "Does my beast enjoy pain as well?" 

"Stop-" she choked as she lifted her hands to the walls and curled her nails along the stony surface, "-stop calling me that..." 

"But it is so fitting for you," the Garlean hummed directly against her horn as he guided his fingers down the side of her face, the back of her neck, and followed her spine down to where her tail extended from her torso. It flicked wildly at such attention. 

"Then you're a-" her words were cut off by the shudder in her lungs while her spine sung to his touch. It angered her how _well_ he found those spots. "... I'll go with... arrogant monster..." 

" _Monster_ ," Zenos repeated with a bit of a dramatic tone, followed with a deep guttural chuckle directly against her horn. His hand moved its way around her tail, and pressed all his fingers and his palm into the plump flesh of her left cheek. "Certainly not the worst title I’ve heard, but I hoped you a little more creative..." 

Even if Alma did not look at him, she could still feel the grin in his words. The way he smiled deviously as her buttocks clenched from his firm grab. "Keep going I’ll... jab my elbow in your wound-" 

Again his hand caught her off guard as two fingers slid down the center of her underwear, from just below the base of her tail and followed the crease until he guided over her womanhood. Her face flushed hard and her breath caught in her throat at the shocking realization from the friction of just how _wet_ she was. He too paused and left the tips against the most obvious moist spot, rotating ever so gingerly there. 

Zenos exhaled a hot breath down the length of her horn, and cheeks pulled back into an absolutely delighted grin. The motions grew firmer, and eventually he was rocking back and forth each time with added pressure. The fabric barrier did not stop him as he pushed it further between her wet lips and taunted her from clit to the bottom edge of her entrance. "I am pleased to know I am not alone in enjoying this _hunt_ ," he whispered along her horn, paying careful attention to purr the final word. 

"You’re a bastard..." was all Alma could choke out. Every time he struck her clit her entire body shuddered and she clawed further into the wall. She hadn’t even realized he had released her shoulder and other than his looming figure behind her, she was free to move away. 

Then he paused. Those taunting fingers didn’t move away exactly, but he released the pressure and left his hand only cupping her mound. The Garlean shifted his posture to pull his head away but remained leaning over her shoulder. The smile on his face had vanished, she could see that from the corner of her vision. It was difficult to read his face, especially so close: it wasn’t dismissive boredom; it didn’t seem like frustration. The fact that it was so neutral confused her. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

The honest question caught Alma off guard, and her head turned to face him better while attempting to read his intent. Even the tone that he had used seemed neutral, but almost genuine. As if they were on equal footing and she had a _choice_ in the matter. 

Of course she wanted it to stop! Not only was this maniac the prince of an entire sadistic Empire, but also a sadistic enemy who didn’t even blink at the thought of murdering someone. She _despised_ him in a way she’d not felt since Lahabrea. There was no emotional connection between the two of them other than mutual willingness to fight and hurt one another. 

But her body... there was a hunger there for touch. It felt like eons since she had been embraced, kissed, even teased. She hated in her core how easily he had manipulated her body to this state, and honestly how wonderful it felt. The pain in her stomach and her limbs had been completely covered by the delightful throbbing of her shoulder and the warmth coiling in her womb. Even her heart was racing with excitement. 

Alma couldn’t say it- she _wouldn’t_ say it. Instead she swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes before leaning her forehead back to the cool stone wall. Further redness gathered in her cheeks and she kept her body still, remaining in place. After so many months of nothing but running, fighting, more running, and even more fighting, she wanted this. He was an absolute bastard, but he knew what he was doing. 

  
Zenos paused as he watched her expression carefully, as well as the movement of her body. There was a stillness to her- including her tail which had been rather active during this entire dance. It wasn’t reluctance, and it wasn’t really surrendering either. Without words he could still read her impartial agreement and his lips pulled to another soft smirk. "Good," he hummed as he kissed her untouched shoulder and pressed his hand firm to her crotch again. It was delightful the way she held back her moan by just exhaling out her nose. " _The feeling is mutual..._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for a WHOLE lot of biting in this. Decided Zenos is totally going to be a sadomasochist.
> 
> Also I got held captive once by an iguana biting my finger and its really how I picture Au Ra bites. It's nasty painful. 
> 
> In the words of ProZD OH THEY FUHUCKIN


	4. Tangled Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "When will you moan my name?"
>> 
>> She didn't think as she replied, looking down the length of her body to the dominating Garlean. "When you've earned it…"
>> 
>> Zenos grinned wide at the challenge. She was a limp mess, desperate and hungry for him and yet she still set a higher bar for him to reach. No one would dare do such a thing but her. "Then I'll be sure to send you spiraling again," he mentioned confidently.

There was no rush, but there was an excitement in Zenos to enjoy the fruit of this supposed Hero of Light. To consume her, to _taint_ her. She'd given him a challenge in attempting to hide away her desire for this union as well, and oh did he want to wring out more noises from her scale covered neck. 

Alma however was hesitant, still mulling over how this entire scenario had gotten started. There was the doubt- no, the _shame_ in her belly from how her body pined for him. It reminded her how long it had been since she had been touched in this way, and after what felt like eons of adrenaline rushed pain, it felt wonderful. But her companions, her friends- what would they all think of her whimpering and accepting this invitation? It didn't hold back the tingles of excitement in her core thinking, if he was this good at just teasing her, what would he be like at full force? 

Zenos was quick to pull her from the wall, spurring surprise in her as she was swept off her feet. Again she was twisted into his arms bridal style, her nerves were ablaze from the feeling of tucked against his chest. It was bloody unfair how tiny she felt his grasp and how easily he could just carry her around. 

"I can still feel your reluctance," he mentioned rather casually, but there was still that puur of excitement that vibrated the Garlean's vocal chords, "that conflict. Do you fear you'll fall for me?" A wide grin formed over his face, mocking her further. He wanted to get that rise out of her, to spur that fire in her eyes unwilling to yield. 

And he got exactly what he wanted. Alma turned her head up to face his, brows furrowed and teeth bared. In retaliation she drew up a free hand and struck her nails over the opposing cheek. It turned his head only slightly, but maybe not from the impact but to allow it to dig further into his flesh. "You're a vile bastard," she spat with a hiss in the back of her throat. 

The red lines formed quickly on his ivory skin, but it didn't diminish his smile. No it only seemed to grow while carrying her towards the edge of the incredibly large bed again. "So feral. And so unyielding. Anyone else would quiver attempting to strike out at me, but you seem determined to fight your way to the bitter end." 

Though he had carried her with the gentleness of a doting individual, he was not the same as he threw her out of his arms, forcing her to land ungracefully on her back. From the edge of the bed he loomed over her, that similar mantle of power back on his shoulders. But this time there was a new energy that was less dominating, and far more hungry. In that moment Alma did feel much like a prey to a large hunter who licked his lips ready for his meal. "Please continue to fight me. This hunt would be pitiful without it." 

"You really need some new hobbies," Alma retorted as she spun herself on the bed to better face him. Several times her tail whipped uncomfortably on the silken sheets, giving away the signs of her anxiety in this situation. "Read a book or someth-" 

The thought was lost as she was moved forcefully again. His hands gripped both of her ankles and pulled her back towards the edge of the bed until her backside reached the end of it. Then in the same motion he slid his fingers into her bottoms at the sides and tugged them around her rear and completely off her legs. Immediately she closed her thighs tight to hide the embarrassment of her arousal, but with her legs pulled upward there was no real way to hide it. "Thinking a book would be able to entertain me the way you do? You belittle yourself too much." 

Zenos settled on his knees at the edge of the bed, but even lowered he was still tall and intimidating. With both ankles still in his hands he moved them backwards rather forcefully until he had lifted her bottom completely off the bed. Alma hissed out a noise of pain having the impaling wound both stretched and curled in such a way, but he was quick to adjust her by wrapping an arm around her hips. This left part of her back, shoulders, and head on the bed which relieved the ache of her healing wound. 

Embarrassment hit Alma quickly as there was no longer any hiding in this position. She could not close her legs with them on his shoulders, or keep his eyes from staring with such intensity at her moist slit. Between those pink petals were obvious trails of clear and milky sticky liquids, and inadvertently her opening twitched. She tangled her hands tightly into the sheets, the sound of her heart thumping hard in her skull. 

"Divine..." the Garlean muttered as he pulled his face closer to her wanton womanhood. Her upper mouth could argue all she wanted, but he could tell here that her body desired his touch. The conflict in her spurred far greater amusement and he grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. "Feel free to hold back on my account. I want to unravel you." 

Again he stole any words from her away as his tongue made contact and pressed between her petals. Alma choked out a gasp while her hips bounced against his grip, but she was quick to silence herself as she slapped her hand over her mouth. Each lick was slow and methodical as he grazed over her opening, parted her lips further, and gave a taunting flick to her swollen clit with each pass. His steady patience was agonizing; so was how thick his tongue was and how absolutely warm his deep breaths were against her tender flesh. She swallowed down the moans and held them in her chest, but her lungs still fluttered and air stuttered through her nose in each inhale and exhale. 

To hold back was even harder when he sealed his lips around her red joybuzz and _sucked_ . The Au Ra gasped out a delightful moan between her fingers, summoning another smile from Zenos even with his face between her legs. Everything from her stomach to her face tensed and she twisted her hand into the sheets just to grab onto something. There was no possibility there weren't holes in them now from how badly she clawed her nails into the fabric. 

Not only did he suck, but he kept sucking. He'd lay off a bit of pressure to give her a sense of... relief? But then he'd suck harder and make her legs twitch and toes curl. Her breath would hitch and she'd hold it in her lungs to keep from moaning further. That was counterproductive given it only amplified the sensation. 

The Legatus released the sensitive clit with a pop, churning another restricted cry from her lungs. Coming down from that high was awfully sweet and she felt her body loosen from the tension. He had no intent of giving her rest as his tongue dove straight into her depths. Alma groaned and _loudly._ Embarrassed, she moved her hand over her face just to hide the flush. There was no means for him to see her expression but he hummed a dark knowing chuckle that vibrated his tongue inside her. He could feel the indignity in her, the struggle to just stay above the surface and not succumb to him. That was good, he did not want this to be easy. 

His tongue wiggled inside her, reaching depths she was not familiar with such a muscle. It searched for the sensitive spot on her upper wall and massaged it back and forth with the flat top. When her hips quivered, he'd withdraw and take long, playful laps up and down her slit before diving in again. The Warrior thought it was absolutely unfair how _good_ he was. Every restricted moan was becoming harder to hold back, and her legs were almost completely out of her control as they trembled, or when her toes curled and cracked. Holding her breath so long to keep from moaning or crying made her heart throb harder and make her head dizzy. Or... maybe it was having her hips over her head like this. 

Giving one last final lick to her clit and making her hips bounce against his chest again, he withdrew his tongue and smeared it over his lips to taste the leftover essence of her. Gazing down at her body was a wonderful sight to behold. The Hero of Eorzea with her forearm over her eyes, cheeks flushed red, and plush lips open so she could gasp for air. There wasn't a tense muscle in her as even her legs had flopped helplessly onto his shoulders. She'd spent a good chunk of her energy from attempting to keep from audibly giving him those pleasure signals, but her body was begging to overflow. 

"You can call out my name," Zenos taunted with another deep hum as he danced his free hand up and down her waist, then rolled it over the front of her hip and down the top of her thigh. The nerves in her legs shivered in reply, as much as she tried to still them. "Your restricted mewlings have been entertaining, but I want to know what sort of cry you'd make with my name on your tongue." 

Alma couldn't look up at him, she didn't want to see that smug look on his face from just over her throbbing snatch. The corners of her mouth even while it was open curled into a frustrated frown. "No-" she choked out between pants and even shook her head, "no you... you do... don't get... that f-from me... You don't... you don't even kn... know my name..." 

"Now that is just untrue," the Garlean bemoaned as if the comment had hurt him, "how rude to believe I would not look into the history of my beast. My Alma Cre'denar." In the same moment he mentioned her name he sunk two thick, calloused fingers between her moist folds and churned a deep, guttural, and almost desperate groan from her. "Raised on the Eastern seas of La Noseca by two fathers, Nabuhito Cre'denar and Verdom ven Ivador- a traitor to his people, unfortunately..."  
  


"Don-don't ta... talk abouuut them w... while..." Alma lost track of her words as he plunged the two fingers deep inside of her and wiggled the digits back and forth. She grit her teeth hard to try and restrict the groan that bubbled up in her lungs, yet still escaped through her nose. 

"While my fingers are knuckle deep inside you?" again he taunted with a pleasurable smirk on his face. How he enjoyed watching her frustrations and struggle. "But there are some intriguing facts that were gathered about you, mmm..." To tease her he withdrew his fingers slowly, curling back on that bottom dividing wall until it was out to the tips. 

"Following Sir Cre'denar's steps in becoming an adventurer, you traveled to Limsa Lominsa and focusing on the type of arcane magic using ‘summoning' practices..." Zenos' voice was calm like he was reading off facts, but there was still that bit of intrigue there. But his true interest was in how her body squirmed while he thrust his fingers into her moist entrance. This time she couldn't hold back the yelp of pleasure as her hips tried to raise to meet his fingers subconsciously. "You dabbled in martial arts in Uldah, rounding you out for both magical abilities as well as being able to use fists and legs if need be in close combat." His fingers plunged in and out of her at a steady pace, making sure that he bent it against that dividing wall and even twisting them to strike that upper point that made her whimper and flex her legs on his shoulders. Sometimes they'd squeeze round his head, and a joy sparked inside him being reminded of their strength. "The Defender of Eorzea, Fighter of Primals, the Feller of Ultima Weapon, Nidhogg Slayer... so many titles you've gathered. You should be proud." 

"Stop-talking-stop-talking-stop-talking-" Alma choked out between panting breaths as she felt her body vibrate again. Even with his obvious taunting her body was still reeling from the sensation of his fingers- his incredibly talented fingers. Warmth was boiling in the bottom of her womb, churning like a trapped storm waiting to be released. The more he pressed those sensitive parts of her insides, the greater the storm became. Her panting was desperate for air, and every hitched moan escaped out of her nose. It was just unfair! 

Zenos was enthralled with her state and he continued to watch her. She was so desperate to hide her face behind her arm but every bit of her was flushed and a thin sheet of sweat was forming on her body. The blankets were pulled in so many directions from her desperate hand trying to hold onto something. "Of course... It is time for me to break through your shield," he purred softly, deeply, but also with a calmness that was strikingly different from her adrenaline and pleasure rushed comments. 

After withdrawing his fingers he sucked away her sticky juices, the Garlean's tongue was once more inside of her. The sensation was completely different from his fingers and Alma groaned loudly while he dug the muscle inside. It probed in and out between her wet swollen lips, but it's focus inside was on that growing sensitive ring on her upper wall. If he was to ‘break her shield', he knew multiple points of weakness had to be pressed. The thumb of his free hand met the obvious joybuzz that had been ignored up until this point, and rotated it round and round with various weights of pressure. 

Alma gulped for air and threw her head back further into the sheets as both points were attacked. Her mind didn't want to unravel at his hands like this, to be in a sense defeated by him yet again. But it felt amazing! She could barely breathe, her lungs heaved for air as she drew both hands to the sheets and twisted them in her fingers. Her legs shifted back and forth on his shoulders, looking for some sort of grounding or even an escape. The heat was building so hard in her stomach that she could feel it vibrating both in her womb and at the edge of her clit. Her body was climbing that mountain of pleasure, just rising up and up until... 

She refused to scream. In a last ditch effort she slammed her hand over her mouth and held both her jaw and nose tight. Every muscle in her body tensed from her face, down her torso, all the way to her toes. The Au Ra quivered in his hands while the wave of pleasures crashed in her core over, and over, and over again. 

Zenos refused to relent. As he felt her body tense and her insides clench to his tongue, he continued and pushed her further. His tongue remained inside of her so he could feel and taste her in the throws of orgasm while he intensified the pressure on her joybuzz. Sometimes her body was still, but when she crested again her hips jumped in his grip and then started to tremble again. Pride was not the only thing swelling knowing that he had brought the Savior of Eorzea to a powerful orgasm, but there was that delight that she refused to relent the noises he desired. He'd push her until she was forced to release her mouth and nose, but her lungs were locked while her inside muscles coiled feverishly around his tongue. 

Coming down from that high was almost as exhausting as the climb itself. Alma remembered how to breathe at some point, but that seemed to be the only muscle working as he finally pulled his mouth and thumb away from her hypersensitive womanhood. Everything else was just uselessly limp and there was no hiding anymore. Her punch-drunk face was bare to him, eyes staring out towards the ceiling looking at nothing in particular, and mouth agape while she heaved for air. Sometimes she'd close it to swallow and somehow use her saliva to tend to the dryness, but breathing through only her nose was no longer sufficient. 

There was something nice about a woman in a state of post-rapture, completely destroyed by his ministrations. But seeing it on the Warrior's face, this woman who he'd continued to see as his equal, was far more beautiful. Zenos was gentle with her hips and legs after pulling them off his shoulders. Slipping them downward and uncurling her torso caused her to choke out a groan tied more to her body being allowed to straighten out and also stop pooling the blood in the back of her brain. He chuckled delightfully at her limp state, but his eyes dancing over her body he knew it was not close to done. The Garlean would ravage her until they were both more than satisfied. 

"I enjoy that look on your face," the tall man taunted as he pulled himself back up to standing at the edge of the bed. Alma murmured something in reply, but it was so slurred he couldn't understand a simple word. Whatever it was, her guttural, angry growl told him it wasn't kind. "Don't be that way. You taste delightful." 

The woven, beaded belt was easy to remove, and he slid it off of his waist, dropping it to the floor beside him. With his greaves already removed before arriving, it took no effort to slip his pants down to reveal his well toned muscular legs. 

Alma could somewhat hear what he was doing. Caught in the daze of her post-orgasmic bliss she felt rather punch drunk. She felt him mount the bed just off to the side, and his presence closer to her upper body while her legs hung off the edge. Her head turned to the side just enough to catch the sight of him before realizing what was actually in her vision. 

It was no surprise that a tall, menacing, and well worked out body would also have a thick and intimidating erection to match. Hung just over her nose and directly in her vision he slowly stroked the very swollen length. Moments later the smell of him hit her as well: confined sweat and that musky male smell. She hated how her insides flexed again even after that powerful orgasm with an excitement of being penetrated by _that_ . 

"Perhaps my beast would like to taste me as well?" Zenos asked with that voice as smooth and soft as the sheets under the two of them. He still could not remove the arrogance from his words; that way he spoke to make her know that he was the superior, dominating force between them. 

"No-" Alma gurgled out as her arm returned to her eyes. She used her other hand to press the sight of his length away from her head, especially when the smell was making her dizzy. That was also a mistake. Even in her palm she could feel how long, firm, and hot it was on her hand. How long had it been since she actually held a man's arousal? "I won't-" her head shook back and forth reluctantly. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy giving head, she just wouldn't give that to _this man_ . "Not... not that..." 

There was a flash of disappointment in his face as he did ponder what sort of glares she'd give him with her lips taking as much of him as she could, but he pulled it away from her face and shifted on the wide bed to pull himself more towards the center. "Very well then. Onto the main course." 

After snatching up one of the pillows from the back he reached for Alma, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her after him. Surprised and filled with new energy she kicked her legs for some sort of grounding, being reminded again how much she hated the way he dragged her around like this. "I can-" she tried to retort while he shifted from her arms to her hips and swung them towards him, "I can move o-on my own!" 

"But it is more fun this way," Zenos laughed genuinely as he pulled her hips onto the pillow. The added height made it more comfortable to pull himself between her legs. In a move maybe more of intimidation than foreplay, he pressed his erection with two fingers down on top of the furry puff just above her slit and let it settle on the top of her pelvis. He was long, thick, and feeling that pulsing hot rod on the flesh just above her womb made her insides do cartwheels. She was smaller and more petite than most Garlean women, or even of the other races he'd tasted before. "Your honey pot was exquisite. Now to see how compatible we are..." 

Nervousness spun in Alma's stomach as she felt him drag down between her wet lips, slicking up and down to cover the bottom side in her juices. Her mind recoiled at how wrong this suddenly felt: having sex with the crown prince of the Garlean Empire, an enemy who had dominated and ravaged this land with his sadistic people. She hated him, she hated everything he stood for. But her insides screamed for it after each stroke, seemingly impatient to be filled. Her arm went back over her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip to try to restrain her pants. 

He was impatient as well, especially for how long he'd been throbbing in his pants with tension that almost hurt. Zenos pulled his hips back and used his fingers to help him guide into her moist depths. As he expected she was tight, but so welcoming to his penetration as she swallowed the head. A sense of relief washed over him as the pleasure coursed through his veins, and a heavy breath exhaled from his lungs with an underlying moan. His eyes were focused completely on the Warrior, this Hero as he slid inside. He watched as she held her breath again, trying to hide her arousal once more from him. That was unacceptable. He reached for both of her arms again and pulled them to the sides of her head. It left him looming over her with locks hung from his head like a golden curtain, and his thickness only half way inside of her. She glanced up somewhat shocked and locked eyes with his. 

"Don't hide from me..." he purred to the woman under him, an entertained smile on his smooth face. Alma flexed under him almost unconsciously, but he only gripped her forearms tighter to remind her of his strength. "I want to see it all, _hero_ . I want to watch you unravel." 

His hips drove into her, burying the tip into her deepest depths and fully sheathing himself inside of her. In reaction her legs tensed against his sides, and her arms pulled downward with enough strength she actually shifted them even in his grip. But the thing he wanted most was that honest and carnal cry that escaped her lungs after driving himself fully inside of her. Alma's form shivered in the afterglow, walls twitching and clinging to him while she felt so full. Once her mind had stopped reeling, she realized she could feel his hips pressed fully into her pelvis- he was actually fully inside of her. And it felt wonderful. 

"Did you orgasm again? Alma?" The way he rolled her name off of his tongue was the same sort of taunting way he called her beast or hero, but it sounded so much more venomous than those two. 

She frowned hard and shot him a glare. Completely pinned and dominated by him didn't completely stop her from having that boiling fire in her gut either. If only to retaliate in an oddly backwards way, she shifted her lower half back and forth on the pillow to slam herself back against his hips. Zenos let out an audible gasp from the friction and his grip tightened on her wrists. "Not so easily..." Alma stated between heavy breaths as a taunting smile crossed her lips. She had enjoyed that little look of shock from him, even if it had been fleeting. "You have to work... work for it again..." 

The grin that crossed his face was filled with utter delight, it even seemed to make his eyes shimmer with the way he watched her. The look was more of admiration than just amusement. He repeated the same motion with his own hips to summon out another gasp from her lungs. "I would hate for it to be... so simple..." 

Zenos adjusted himself and released her wrists, content in letting her know if she hid again he'd restrain her. There were red handprints left over from how tightly he held at her forearms, which went well with the very red and bruising curves of his bite prints from before. Taking her hips in his hands he drank the sight of her under him while he steadily rocked into her warm depths. The patches of dark scales on her neck, arms, and even bit of her hips was so strange to him, but was becoming an eye-catching decoration on the petite woman. It did make her look a bit more beastly than other races, and maybe those dragonic genes in her were what made her so strong. Sometimes he'd catch the sight of her mouth agape as she gasped and he'd see those pearly teeth with the numerous fangs that had chewed up his arms. He had completely forgotten the bite mark that had scabbed up naturally with blood dried around the wound. No, she was far too important while he took in in every twitch, every time her lips quivered or her chest fluttered, and her attempts to restrain her moans with brows furrowed so hard. 

"You're beautiful for a beast." 

"You're awful..." 

As he ground the tip into those deepest depths he summoned another carnal groan as she pulled hard on the blankets. "I liked vile more." His chuckle was deep and amused, but the pleasure was showing in his words. 

"Vile bastard-" Alma gasped out again as she tried to stabilize her breathing. It was unlawful how he filled her and just scraped against every sensitive part of her hole. 

"My cock is at least delightful, yes?" Zenos leaned over her form as he thrust into her deepest depths, finding that new weak point in her and decided in that moment to abuse it. Every time he did her hips shook, and behind him he could hear her toes crack again. 

She bit into her bottom lip, which by this point became accustomed to the surge of pain from doing so. There was a flush in her cheeks from the choice of words and an odd sense of embarrassment rushing through her veins. Habitually she pulled the arm back over her eyes to hide the conflicting emotion so he couldn't read her so easily. Not that her body with mouth agape and panting wasn't honest enough. "You're having... too much fun..." 

To deteriorate her further, he decided a new position was necessary. His length pulled out completely, making the Au Ra groan almost upset at the sudden emptiness in her core. With both legs in his hands he twisted her pelvis around to put her on her side, and Alma moved with him to avoid putting any twisting pressure on her healing wound. There were a few questionable noises and words, but they fell on deaf ears while he slid one leg between his and pressed the other against his chest. Of course a well trained woman would be incredibly flexible too. "When will you moan my name?" 

She didn't think as she replied, looking down the length of her body to the dominating Garlean. "When you've earned it..." 

Zenos grinned wide at the challenge. She was a limp mess, desperate and hungry for him, and yet she still set a higher bar for him to reach. No one would dare do such a thing but her. To prove his dedication to the cause he slid his arousal into her warm depths again until he was fully hilted inside of her. With the new position he was even deeper than before and the gasping moan that escaped her, as well as the way her walls clung to his throbbing length, were obvious signs he'd found another weak point. "Then I'll be sure to send you spiraling again," he mentioned confidently. 

His thrusts were steady at first, reading the way her body responded to him. He'd taunt her with short pulses half way before diving back into her depths. Each time he did Alma cried out more desperately with her lungs heaving for air. Sometimes he'd not withdraw at all and simply rotate his hips while they locked against hers to churn up her insides, groaning himself at how her tight, strong walls clung to him. 

For her, she was flying. At some point she found another pillow and pulled it to her chest to hold onto something- _anything_ . Every time he pierced her it felt like him jabbing against a button that sent waves of pleasure crashing from her core all the way up to her head. The buildup was starting again as warmth coiled with those crashes in her womb. Pretense was all but gone as the Au Ra couldn't hold back those moans or gasps any further. It did feel absolutely amazing. 

Then he withdrew. She glanced back up at him a bit confused as she had felt herself growing closer to that peak again, and having it been fully removed made her insides coil longingly. "Why did you..." she muttered again absent mindedly before she was rolled again onto her back. Zenos snagged the pillow from her and threw it across the room before leaning over her again. There was a fire in his eyes, much like the ones she saw before he had kissed her against the wall. That want and desire to have her, devour her, consume her. Flight adrenaline coursed through her again as she locked eyes with him, but it was too late to run. And even if she could, she also knew she didn't want to. 

In one hand he took her hips, and in the other he gripped the back of her head just where the neck met. There was no need for guidance anymore as his throbbing erection was hard enough to easily find it's mark. Back between her legs he buried into her wetness, and in the same motion lifted her head to meet his in another blissful kiss. And as he found her lips again he _moaned_ , deeply and carnally into her mouth. His tongue searched for hers in a desperate way, but she was quick to meet his as they danced between their two mouths. Alma lifted her hands to both balance herself, but also wrap her arms around his shoulders to grab hold of the stable thing she'd been pining for since this began. His muscles beneath her fingers were taut and strained as the hands clung and dug into her hip and hair. 

The teasing and foreplay was over, and the two of them were both consumed by need. Zenos thrust in hard enough that it made her deepest regions ache, but it radiated glorious feelings between them. He'd finally matched her with his breath hot and heavy and heart racing in his chest as well. Every time his head struck her most inner walls she gasped and moaned into his mouth, while each time her walls clung to him he let out a hungry growl into hers. 

Eventually Alma had lost track of her breathing and ripped her lips away from his to pant for air. Her head lulled back into his grip as those first quakes of orgasm started to overcome her. The warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach and was still growing. Her nails dug into the back of his shoulders just to vent those outpouring feelings, which only made him groan aloud and press his back into her nails. The burst of pain with the pleasure of her tight snatch made the Garlean prince shudder. 

The first tip was powerful for her as she felt her sensitive walls cling to his walls. But Alma was not ready to have him watch her orgasm again, especially not with how she was melting around his arousal. With the way his body was positioned to drill into her, it was not difficult to tug his upper torso down to hers, and lift herself up at the same time to cling to him. Their chests heaved against one another while she twisted her legs around his waist to pull her closer. As those larger waves of orgasm hit her she opened her mouth to scream, but channeled that energy into clamping her teeth down onto his shoulder this time and biting hard. 

Zenos grunted out a hard noise of pain, followed by a gasping breath of pleasure. Mixed with her quaking walls his own insides were boiling over in his pelvis, and churning through him with hot need. Those final few thrusts were unrhythmic, almost desperate before he shoved himself fully into her pelvis until an air-tight seal was made from both their bodies. His length twitched and throbbed against her vibrating inner walls as he poured his seed inside. The added warmth of his orgasm mixed with her already hypersensitive body made every muscle in her tense as she clung to him. 

Both of them were pulled taught like that, caught in the rapture of their orgasms. Then finally their bodies crashed, and the adrenaline receded while both the Garlean and Au Ra attempted to catch their breaths. Alma's body was useless and slipped off him like water, landing with a thud on the bed. Zenos rose from her, his arms somewhat shaky as he tried to balance on the soft bed. With his vision back in focus he took in the sight of his adversary with a tired, blissful gaze over her eyes. Though his lips were parted he pulled back a cheek into a teasing smile, and gave his head an almost predator type tilt. 

"Have I still not earned it... my beast?" 

Slowly her eyes opened and closed as she processed the question, attempting to come back to the surface. Her lips curled into a small taunting smile before lifting one of her noodle arms to pat his cheek. "Nope... not yet." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this is... probably the best smut I've written in a long time and it was nice to finish it cause I was stupid hyperfocused. 
> 
> Also this isn't the end of their first fucking session, I just got to 11 pages and was like I NEED TO CUT THIS SOMEWHERE. ;D


	5. Not Yet Sated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > ".... not yet," she muttered in almost a whisper.
>> 
>> Zenos let his hand fall with the necklace, again one brow raised. "My beast, you must return to the wild, I will not have you rot-"
>> 
>> "I'm not sated yet."

The room smelled like sweat and sex. The bed smelled even more so, but Alma was in no state to lift herself from it while she lay with limp arms and legs opened. The sensation of his warm seed drooled down between her cheeks, but it was an afterthought when her entire body was a tingly mess. It had been a long, long time since she'd gotten so… high having sex like that.

Her head lulled over to check on Zenos after he thudded back from her then sat upright on the bed. Though the silken sheets were glorious, and most likely expensive, he didn't care as he tugged it to use some as a towel for his slick and softening arousal. He passed her a glance and like always those blue eyes locked directly on hers before his lips pulled into a small but prideful smile. Seeing it she rolled her eyes and rotated her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I didn't think the Hero of the Savages would also be quite a beast in bed," he said with that underlying taunt in his voice as he shifted to the end of the bed and pulled himself up to standing. There was an ache in his leg muscles from strain, but it was his shoulder and arm that throbbed with the most delicious pain. Rubbing in that spot where she had bitten, but only bruised the flesh, radiated the sensation throughout his chest and spurred more delight in his gut. It had been so _long_ since he had been hurt by someone, and glancing back at his arm again, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had taken blood.

"You're a sociopath… you know that… right?" Alma said a little distant as she stared up at the ceiling. She was still a little paralyzed by the happy hormones running through her body. It wasn't that she couldn't move, she didn't want to. Before Zenos could open his mouth she puffed air between her lips to make them flap audibly. "I was being facetious… I know you know."

The Prince smiled to himself as he was amused by her banter. Again she stood out amongst the rest who would dare not speak to him in such a fashion- too terrified he'd end them. Seemingly uncaring about his nudity, he waded across the room towards the only available door. "I've killed men for saying less."

"Maybe I've died and that's where I am… one of the Seven Hells…" Again her words were a little distance as she flexed her fingers. Usually she wasn't this sarcastic, but there was something about having this rather idle conversation with him that made her need to bite back. He fought in everything he did- why not language?

He scoffed another noise of amusement at her comment and shook his head back and forth. The door swung open without issue and he peered to the floor to see a covered plate and a paper note just beside it on the tray. Without even glancing up or down the hall to see who might be there, he took the contents then closed the door behind him. "Your meal arrived while we were preoccupied it seems."

In that moment the Warrior shot upright. Her tail slapped at the sheets several times in an obvious sign of her unease, and her dark-freckled cheeks turned bright red. What was worse than the embarrassment was the smirk that Zenos passed her seeing her churning flight reaction on the bed and those more honest feelings coming forward. She was quick to turn her eyes down to the floor instead and reached for her tail to keep it from moving. Damned thing seemed out of her control most of the time.

"Only a very select few know you were recovering in this room, and those would not be delivering food at my earlier request," he explained with that calm and almost casual tone as he brought the plate to her bedside. There was still blood smeared on his skin and the obvious bite mark where she had clamped on, but he seemed to think nothing of it. "Are you worried of an impression you'd make on my underlings?"

The grin on his face made Alma snarl hard, but she didn't turn away what she assumed was food and snagged the plate off the tray. Instead she folded her legs and pulled off the covering and saw what she… well she wasn't sure what sort of food Garleans ate. Papa Verdom took more to the local La Noseca cuisine than preparing anything from his home. These instead were seasoned covered rice balls that she became familiar with during her stay in Kugane. Her eyes flashed confused as she lifted one from the plate.

"The starch from the rice will aid your stomach in dealing again with solid food, the vegetables to give you needed nutrients, and the fish will also assist you in your recovery with the necessary protein," Zenos explained without any real emotion behind his voice. He instead took to sitting in one of the nearby chairs that the Warrior would compare to a throne more than a simple sitting chair. His eyes were focused on the piece of paper in his hands as he read over the contents. "The simplicity of the flavors as well won't add any irritants, but I had them add a bit of spicy seasoning to the inside since it seems those were your favorite."

Alma looked up from the plate with her brows furrowed in bewilderment. Her expressions were so much more vivid and honest than many others; maybe it was her nature, or maybe how they showed through those glowing aqua rings around her iris. "... wait what-"

"We share a common trait of having a meal on the move," the Prince lamented with what almost sounded like a frustrated sigh, "The cuisine in the East I'd come to enjoy during those visits- I brought back here many of their talented chefs." But the smirk reappeared even as he overlooked the letter in his hand. "As for your taste? I keenly remember a report catching you stopping by a particular stall on more than one occasion every time you passed through Kugane. Something on the lines of-" and he raised a solitary finger to make his point, "- seemingly addicted to onigiri. Adding extra hot toppings to them and shoveling them down her mouth while sprinting through the city."

Again Zenos summoned a flush in the Au Ra's cheeks, a sensation she was not comfortable with given their odd relationship- whatever it was. He was still a bastard in her eyes and an insufferable one at that. But there was something odd about being in the room with him here and the way he treated her. She wasn't some glass figurine to awe at, nor some brilliant light to bow before and think the most highly of. Even her friends still put her on a pedestal that she was not comfortable with. Mixed with the rather common language and the smiles he passed her even as he tried to dig a rise out of her, there was an odd kinship there.

She shook her head and took an incredibly large bite out of one of the rice balls. In the center she saw slices of alligator pear, and salmon chopped fine in a bright orange spicy sauce she'd come to love in Kugane. The outer rice was already rather tasty and perfectly sticky, but after swallowing the first bite she quickly went for another. She only left the East several days ago and suddenly she missed the food.

"Your armor has been repaired, and your supplies coupled with them," he explained, but his voice has lost any sense of interest, "the monster you rode in on has been allowed to rest on the upper outer walls. Loyalty like that is to be desired by most." The Viceroy crumpled the paper in his hand and dropped it to the floor without care. The sensation of his legs had returned to him and he pulled himself up to standing. "After your meal you may return to your companions- I hope your leadership makes them more worthwhile opponents..."

Alma's eyes cast to the floor with the third rice ball half eaten. Something about what he said: leadership. That was a position she had been vaulted upon only due to luck and circumstance. All she had wanted to do was help people and now she was the-

She could hear it in his voice. His arms always extended and eyes brimming with excitement: _hope incarnate._

"I want my necklace back," the Warrior stated in a reasonable volume, but the demand behind her words spoke loudly enough. "I'm not leaving without it."

Zenos lifted a single brow as he glanced over. Her posture was odd, and slightly hard to read. Doubt, maybe? That was an emotion he'd forsaken long ago. Crossing the room to the edge of the bed he stopped at the pile of his bottoms. He knelt before it and rummaged through the fabric with two fingers before catching the chain and lifting it up before his eyes. "A peculiar memento, but if it drives you to fight so be it for me to hold it hostage." A bit of emotion peaked through his voice again as the honest puzzlement came through. This time he extended the necklace, palm open, showing no signs of his previous taunt with it.

The sight of it left conflict within Alma. It was a precious item of a man she loved, but with new eyes she realized it represented someone who respected, worshiped, and depended on her. His entire bloody nation depended on her to defend them from the dragon who seeked to set it ablaze. She was asked, but there was really no choice. That choice to say no was lost to her years ago. Had to be stronger, had to be faster, had to be brave enough to take on any beast. Reminded of her frustration that brought her here, a reluctance boiled in her gut.

The Warrior of Light did not want to go back and stand alone swallowing her pain while the masses begged for her aid.

".... not yet," she muttered in almost a whisper.

Zenos let his hand fall with the necklace, again one brow raised. "My beast, you must return to the wild, I will not have you rot-"

"I'm not sated yet."

Her hands gripped the edge of the bed to give her stable balance as she shot the heel of her foot forward. He'd seen the muscles in her leg give away the sudden attack, but only to entertain his intrigue he let it hit its mark. That was partially a mistake as she pinpointed just below the bite marks on his shoulder, and fresh pain resonated through him. Zenos fell back on his hands, but she rose to strike him again in the same spot and his back hit the floor, pinned under her foot. No, she didn't have the weight to easily keep him down, but she made a point to grind the heel of her foot directly beneath his sore shoulder blade. He'd not give her any sign of the sensation nor the delight he felt having those fresh aching sensations, and instead stared at her attempting to read her next form of attack.

The choice she made was certainly not the one he expected.

Alma settled herself with legs mounted to either side of his own, but eyes still completely locked on his. There was no smile on her face, and no real stutter even in her movements as she, without looking, took his limp arousal in both hands and slowly stroked the muscle. Shook by the sudden touch of her soft palms on his loose and sensitive flesh, Zenos grunted a restricted sound of pleasure. Hearing the noise though brought a small smirk to her lips as her small petite form now loomed over him. So much of what she was doing now was similar to his motions from earlier, but now mimicked on her rounded, scaled face.

"You said you'd unravel me," she purred as one hand held firm to the base of his growing erection and used the other to stroke him firm. Her fingers paid special attention to the shaft, but especially just the underside of his head to make him hold back the squirming in his own buttocks. "Wanted to hear me moan your name… You're not going to give up now, are you?"

Zenos was taken aback by the challenge presented by this small Au Ra. Her hands felt so shockingly different than his own, or even those of other women he'd had in his chambers. They were soft, but also calloused like a battle warrior. She'd not the skill of a well practiced prostitute, but instead used that same expertise on the field to attack his sensitive points by watching his face. But there was something missing in that challenge, and also the way she tried to take control of the situation: it was forced. Like a kind of facade to taunt him into giving what she desired under the disguise of sex. It would not stop his arousal from swelling full with blood and becoming firm again in her palms and digits, but there was more than the actions presented. Using sex as a feint was not necessarily a new one to him, but not one he'd expect from her.

"I thought I was a vile bastard," the Garlean asked through a deep breath as he watched her eyes calmly. She kept smiling, but he realized it did not match her eyes. "You'd lay once more with a man you despise?"

"Yes," was Alma's blunt answer as she gave him a few more strokes before adjusting herself above it. There was plenty of juices from their last bout smeared on her snatch, and she slipped his hot erection between parted lips to continue those grinding motions while she sat higher on his torso. Not penetrated, but taunting him with wet friction. "The sex was good, I'm just not ready to end it just yet."

His arousal throbbed beneath her, pumping hot pleasure hormones into his stomach. But Zenos was too focused on her face as he was trying to understand her reasoning, or even her next plan of attack. One hand finally left his side so he could touch at her thigh and try to move up her side, but she swatted it away like a parent slapping a child's hand from the cookie jar. She cast him another dominating smirk, but it still wasn't fully there. The Prince stared up at her face with a pure neutral expression.

"You're not a very well versed liar, my beast."

In that moment she paused her ministrations. The personality she was attempting to play flashed away after a few flutters of her lids, followed by her shoulders sinking down. In that moment on top of him she looked so absolutely tiny. Alma drew the bottom of her lip into her mouth and bit down firmly. Debate crossed her expression, but she swallowed down and moved herself forward on him. "Half-truths are still somewhat truthful," she muttered as she slid the head to her parted lip and pressed it to her entrance. Again she was reminded of his thickness, but she eased back down on him with a choked moan. Thoughts were rushing through her mind as she slowly descended upon him, stretching her open and sending blissful shockwaves up her body. They weren't as powerful as they had been earlier, even with her sensitivity, but it was still pleasurable. "Never thought I'd… find any similarity with a Garlean sadist like you…"

The words were still confusing, and he was having trouble reading her. Normally Zenos would not be anywhere near invested in the workings of anyone's mind. But for the Warrior of Light, who he wished to see as his equal one day, he'd need to know her entire fighting form: body as well as mind. This look of weakness was unbecoming of his counterpart. His hands went for her waist again and regardless of her slapping he held them tight and pulled her firm until he struck against those deepest walls. This time she could not hide her cry, and he watched as she gasped for air from being so suddenly full. "I do agree… though you are shorter in stature than most, we are incredibly compatible..." he explained himself, but his voice still seemingly as neutral as his face.

"That's not-" she choked out as her cheeks flushed with pink from what he had alluded. Her hand rested gently on her lower stomach where she could feel the thickness of him inside of her, throbbing. Even she was amazed they were, as he said, compatible. "... you tool that's not what I meant." If only to retaliate she ground her hips against him hard, which summoned a surprised groan from his gut.

"I guess at this moment… I am a tool-" the Viceroy chuckled to himself as he let his hips still and allowed her hips full motion on top of him. "But you're still holding something back. I will not have you restraining yourself in my presence."

The color behind her dark freckled cheeks did not settle, but a sort of sorrow came to her face and she paused her movement. How much hate would her friends- or hells anyone in Eorzea feel knowing she saw something in herself in this man. Something that she could tell no one else, or less the image of her be destroyed. "... To be thrust onto a pedestal before the world not by choice, and still be expected to dance at their demand. I… don't remember the last time I felt eye-to-eye with someone."

He could not feel her guilt or dismay. His heart was not capable of feeling such emotions, nor did he wish to. To not feel these emotions was in no way an inability to understand them, and the way they can break down a person and make them a fragile, hollow shell of themselves. No- he wanted her wild, willing to throw all against him, to grow stronger until maybe she could give him the battle he so desperately desired as far back as he could remember.

The muscles around the healing rib twisted in fresh pain as he used his stomach muscles to pull himself upright before her. That little flush of surprise on her face was more acceptable than the look of dread. As were the little gasps while he pulled her legs further around his waist to tug the two of them until pelvises were fully merged. Zenos cupped at one buttocks and bounced her better into position while adjusting his legs into a folded position to hold them in a sensual embrace.

"We are not eye-to-eye, my beast," he hummed above her as his hips rolled again into hers. In this position it was difficult, if not impossible for her to move on her own, and it left her somewhat at his mercy. Thick calloused digits settled on the back of her head, but instead curiously moved to the side to grip at one of her horns and use it as leverage to force her eyes to meet his. There was an intensity in his gaze that was far closer to how focused he became in battle, but his sly taunting smile remained on his face. "Time will tell if you can reach that point…"

"Don't-" she hissed audibly and grit her teeth being controlled in such a way, but diminished as he rolled himself deep inside of her, causing her to gasp out. "My- bastard don't do tha-" again she was cut off by another grind against those most inner walls and his devious deep chuckle. So sensitive from earlier, her womb and body felt almost electrified bliss every time the head of his arousal dug into her. The Au Ra's body wanted to curl up against his chest to vent the sensations, but couldn't from his hard grip on her horn. "Not like-" she gasped for air again, "like this…"

Zenos' smirk grew as he released her head, only to find new homes on her round bottom and the center of her back. "What? Too much like a lovers' embrace?"

She'd not even thought of that, and deep redness swelled in her cheeks. Alma retreated her face downward and pressed her hands to his chest. "You're insuffera-" she'd try to hiss, but find herself cut off again by one of her deep guttural moans. To at least counter she dug her nails into his pectoral muscles to drag deep red lines into his flesh.

"Hnng," he groaned aloud at the fresh pain, making his sensitive prick swell inside her. In reply he bounced her hips hard, causing her to cry audibly and dig her nails into him again. It was a vicious cycle that drove his hips harder into her hot core. "I enjoy your fight, but… your mewlings..." his breath was heavy in her hair as he pulled her petite form against his wide frame, "are also… exquisite."

If only to drive his point home, his hands gripped her hard and slammed her once more against his pelvis. Alma could no longer even attempt to restrict her carnal cries, especially as hot ecstasy shot through her at every thrust. It made her insides coil and tremble around him. Even when she tried to bite them back, if only to impede his joy, she'd still let out a wanton groan into his chest. In this position he could reach her deepest parts in a way she didn't know was really possible. Then his girth kept grinding against her heavily swollen g-spot, and even his pelvis massaging her engorged clit. And her body was also fatigued and sensitive from earlier and how many times he made her tip.

"You're still holding back," Zenos taunted from above, his words a bit more breathless as he too could feel the warmth boiling at the pit of his pelvis. Every time he dug in he could feel a surge of bliss, followed by an ache of pain in his swollen length.

There were already so many red lines on his chest, but in retaliation she dragged them deep enough to pierce flesh and tiny pearls of blood escaped on the lines. "Fuck you-" she choked the best she could through her pants as her mouth dried and her lungs heaved for air.

He grinned with delicious delight, breath heavy through his nostrils. "Tis your… own fault to give me a challenge…" Adjusting the positions he slipped one hand up into her hair and pulled her firm into his chest. As his head sunk forward a curtain of gold hair surrounded her, brushing against her shoulders and back as he picked up the pace inside of her. Even he was aching from holding back himself from the impending orgasm. "As requested… I shall not leave you wanting…"

His embrace was warm and yet incredibly firm. Though her ear was not pressed to his chest she could feel it thumping against her forehead, growing faster as his breathing did. Inside her her own blood was racing in her veins, carrying all of those pleasure signals from her boiling womb to her brain. Each stab of his arousal inside of her made her bottom shiver, and a small cry would escape from her lips. He was right, she had challenged him to unravel her yet again, and though she struggled against it, she was not upset in any form.

No, the Warrior was blissfully empty. There wasn't pain, and there weren't thoughts or worries of what was going on outside of these walls. All that was left was the heat doing backflips in the bottom of her pelvis and slowly growing to an exploding point.

Then it took her, and harder than before. There was no cry as either her lungs or her throat locked up as she peaked. Every bit of her tightened and shuddered in his grip as she rode that wonderful crested wave. Her legs clung to his hips tightly, and her fingers remained dug into his chest now stilled from their scratching.

Alma came down for but a moment, but he was still moving, still grinding inside of her. Her limbs became somewhat limp and her palms landed on his shoulders to hold onto something. The world came back to her and she realized he was straining too, heaving above her as he dug himself endlessly inside. Somewhere she found her voice as she realized she wasn't really coming down. The wave had stalled and another crash was coming. "Stop-" was the squeaky beg she could get out between her heavy pants.

But Zenos didn't. He grinned mercilessly and drove himself further inside of her. "No," he choked out as he gripped her bottom and the back of her neck to the point that he could bruise her flesh with such strength. "Not till you unravel… not yet…"

And like that she was tipping again. It was just as intense as the last, and pleasure exploded from her womb and filled every vein in her body. Something lodged in her throat as she tried to cry out again, but was unable to even gasp for air as her body quaked helplessly. She couldn't come down, yet she almost wanted to keep hovering there endlessly. This man was such a bastard but he made her body sing like a siren.

The last few thrusts were harder than the last as if the Prince had grown desperate. He clung to her form, breath hitched with each thrust until he dug himself as deep as he could into his insides. Again he spilt his seed into her warm depths, clinging to her as the pleasure coursed through his form. His secondary orgasm from being so delayed felt even more wonderful as the ache in his thickness and sack ebbed away. As he attempted to still his rushing heart, he took a deep breath and simply let his head hang over her with eyes shut.

Both of them remained there on the floor somewhat sunken into their entangled positions. There was not much energy left between the two as they attempted to catch their breaths, and maybe float in the enjoyment of their post-bliss. Zenos was the first to move as he lifted his flopped head and gazed down at the small Au Ra still resting against his torso. "Beware… challenge me again, and... I shall rise to the occasion…"

Alma muttered some sort of noise into his chest that sounded like a complaint, but didn't have the energy to utter real words.

The Garlean chuckled above her and took hold of the back of her head to pull her limp form to face him better. There was something beautiful about how punch-drunk she had become: face melted, cheeks beneath dark freckles and scales flushed, eyes misted over, and even those aqua rings seemed more prominent than before. "What was that, my beast?"

"I have… haven…" the words were hard to make, but as her mind came back to the surface she passed him a taunting, but sloppy smile. "... I… haven… moaned y… your name yet…"

Delight passed over Zenos' face, and his grin seemed to split it from ear to ear. "Oh," he hummed with a purr in the back of his voice as he dug his fingers into her the back of her short peach locks. "You're correct… you have not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I... swore I'd finish my other fic first, but y'all keep commenting and giving me kudos and its just a nice dose of serotonin thank you. So for your amusement- more smut and some angst and then MORE SMUT.
> 
> This will be the last chapter for smut for at least.... one chapter, I gotta have some plot ya'know? 
> 
> Also if you're interested, [Epithelial by Crywolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo33XJzSgwM) was basically the soundtrack to this chapter.


	6. An Accord is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Alma felt puzzled again and her lips pursed while her brows furrowed. "What do you mean by escape?" The question was more of a demanding request.
>> 
>> Instead of answering, the Viceroy turned on heel, snagged the tablet from its resting place, and made his way towards the door. "I look forward to our next meeting, oh Hero of the Savages."

Time in that room became an example of it being only a construct. The only sign of its passage was the sun setting in the large windows on the other side of the sheer curtains, but not that either of them noticed. Their bodies gave out, a moment of recovery, and then with one statement, one motion, or even a sly look, they returned to their twisted dance.

It wasn't passion, but it wasn't really just ‘sex'. It was closer to the same way the two of them had learned to fight but using pain and pleasure as a mixture to try and exhaust the other to submission. Many times the supposed winner was Zenos, though Alma at the end would still refuse to be defeated. They each found weak points in the other: The Prince enjoyed her biting and her clawing, the Warrior was weak to his strong grip and the way he'd taunt her deepest regions. There were limits though, and eventually actual exhaustion took them both for the night.

When Alma woke, she was sore almost everywhere. There were bite marks all along her shoulders, multiple finger bruises around her neck and hips, and her insides felt like they'd been beaten to a pulp. The aching of her actual other wounds were not as pleasant as the dull throbs of the day before. Attempting to curl her waist to sit up was difficult, and so with a groan she rolled onto her side and used her arms to press herself upward and scan the surrounding area.

Zenos was already awake with a sort of tablet in his hand and a ceramic cup of tea at his lips. He had decided to re-dress his bottom half and put some sort of bandage on his arm, but his blonde locks were still tangled from their sensual wrestling. There wasn't really fatigue in his eyes though they both had probably gotten only a few hours of actual rest. But he too reveled in the aches of her marks: the bites on his shoulders were much more jagged, and his back and chest were just a sea of healing red nail lines.

"Good morning," he stated rather passively from his seat as he scanned over the information on the tablet in his hand. Most of this information was rather droll, but given the incompetence of his people they were dependent on the approval of their Viceroy. "The tea should still be warm. There are healing additives in it, it should help with the pain of your battle wounds."

The Au Ra stretched her arms above her head with a heavy yawn before slipping herself out of bed. Strength was returning to her legs rather quickly, and it was much easier to stand after having a semblance of rest. There was no point in covering her nudity as she crossed the room to the table beside his chair. A tea pot was settled on some sort of magitek device to help keep it hot. "You're up early," she mentioned with a drowsy tone in the bottom of her voice as she had not fully awoken just yet.

"I am usually up at dawn each day. This time and after dusk are usually the only times I can get suitable training done without disturbance," he explained to her in his neutral, but distant tone. He extended his empty cup out to her without ever lifting his eyes.

After finishing pouring her own cup, Alma turned the tea pot to his and refilled the empty container. "Hmm… same. I forgot what a normal sleep schedule is like." It was starting to settle in how weird this entire situation was: He was an heir and probably the most powerful member of the Garlean Empire. She was the Defender of Eorzea, the Warrior of Light. The two were on opposite sides and she despised everything he was and everything he represented. But here they were having tea casually while rebounding from whatever one would call what happened the night before.

"So are we holding me prisoner?" The question came out a bit detached as she sipped at the tea. Instantly her lips recoiled and she looked down to the steaming liquid. She lapped her tongue on the roof of her mouth to try and rid the bitter taste stuck to it. "This is awful…" she whispered beneath her breath.

Zenos seemed to take no offense and continued to sip at his tea, but rose one single brow and turned his gaze up without turning his head. "Would you like to be?" he asked with an obvious facetious upturn in his words and a small tug of his lip into a smirk. It was amusing how easily she could be riled up as she passed him back a side eyed glare. What he wasn't expecting though was the way her tail whipped out against his leg, striking the scales hard against his knee and thigh. The added limb still confused him and he glanced down towards it to see the dark black tail flick back and forth like it too was agitated. "As I mentioned before, my beast…" the Viceroy took another small sip of his tea before setting it aside and set the tablet on his lap to face her fully, "You are of no use to me caged. Only out there amongst your own, struggling on their behalf, stoked by their desperation will you continue to grow stronger."

Her eyes rolled strongly as she placed her own tea cup aside and turned away from him. "I hate that you call me that…" the Warrior murmured to herself as she stepped before the large windows. With the back of her hand she pulled away the sheer curtains to scope out her location. The height from the rest of the capital told her this room was high within the castle, and seeing the ramp-bridge to her right position wise told her it was more to the south than where she'd initially flown. But she was taken aback for a moment by the beauty of the landscape. The sun was still rising on the opposite side, yet she could see the way it escaped through the open decorations and holes in the mountains to spatter the land in hot spots and rays. Gyr Abania was a rather desolate place, but there was a beauty to it too.

The comment made was ignored as he returned to his tablet to finish absorbing the information needed for the day. "I've had them return your things to the room across the hall. This gives you a quiet place for you to gather yourself. Very few, other than those I trust, are aware of your presence in these halls." There was something passive in his explanation that Alma could not put her finger on. It was well thought and he had incredible dictation, speaking much like a leader would. Yet he was missing any energy in it that he was attached, or even cared about what he spoke on. It was punctual, but empty. It wasn't until he reached his next point that something arose again which pulled his cheeks into a tiny, almost mischievous smile. "But I'd highly advise usage of your _dramatics_ as you make your escape, if you'd like to keep the illusion you were not here of your own accord."

"I'm not leaving without Krile," she stated sternly as the Au Ra turned her head again to face the seated Zenos who didn't even react to her demand. "I'll blow up everything from here to wherever she is if you so want, but-"

"You may either leave now, or you may join her in captivity," he interrupted as he placed the tablet on the table beside him and moved to stand. Though he was unarmed and without armor, his sturdy position doned the invisible energy of power he always carried with him. This was a man who never needed to threaten verbally as his presence was enough to deliver that message. "I cannot imagine the moral of your people will remain intact with their Defender at the mercy of her captors."

The lump Alma swallowed was thick. Hate and anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, but even as she stood there with her head tilted back to meet his eyes, she realized she was in no state to argue back. She despised the fact that he was right, but she needed to accept it. Her hands flexed at her sides and she dug her nails into her palms to vent her frustration.

Zenos took a step closer, bringing himself within arms reach of his adversary. Covered in all the bruises and wounds of both their battle and their night prior, she was a sight to behold. But it was that fire in her eyes, that unyielding energy to back down to him that made excitement zip through his body. He could not remember the last time someone had caught his eye as much as she had. "No doubt you'll be back soon in order to retrieve her- maybe we can come to an accord to keep you from slaughtering my soldiers in your futile attempts?"

Confusion burst through her face. It was hard to read him given how little he seemed to use emotions, but even she could read the giddiness in those dark blue eyes. "An accord- what like… a deal? A game?"

"Games are for children, and only a fool would _play_ with the survival of a nation," he replied as he reached for her face. Slowly he brushed his calloused thumb over the swell of her cheek before meeting the scaled edges. There was an evident flex in her shoulder that she had intended to slap his hand away, but it remained at her side. "You have room to grow, and I do not think that your savage people are giving you the challenge you seem so desperately in need of. If you wish to try me in battle again, if only to build your strength, there is a garden I've fitted to my personal training area that gives me privacy during my night hours. It is on the northern side of the capital. Most are unaware of its presence, but I believe that had been the intent of the prior royalty that once controlled this land."

Alma narrowed her eyes as an uncomfortable, yet weirdly electrified feeling churned inside of her. The conflict of wanting another chance to show herself able to go toe-to-toe with this Garlean, but the unease knowing he could knock her down and put his foot to her throat. "Where does the accord come in?"

He smirked again. She was straight to the point, as she did not seem to desire prancing around with a facade to get what she wanted. "Duel me when you think you are ready. If you defeat me in battle, I'll give you the location of your Krile and you may free her from us."

"And if…" there was that unease again as she stared him down. Behind his eyes she could see that same predatory gaze the day before, and he even moved his hand to grip her chin between thumb and forefinger as she spoke. The Warrior knew the other half of this deal without needing to ask, yet she did. "... and if I am defeated?"

Zenos lowered his torso to meet her gaze the best he could. His breath danced over her face. It was warm and had the smell of the bitter tea he'd been drinking before. This looming, powerful figure stared her down like a hunter to pray, ready to gobble her up if she showed any sign of weakness. Her lack of fear however made her even more delectable. "We continue our extracurricular activities. And for that night, my beast, you are _mine._ "

The way he purred that final word sent chills down her spine. Alma did not want to be at this man's- this sociopath's mercy. But at the same time her heart was racing, and excitement was doing backflips in her stomach. And between these two points, much like she had been the night before, she felt so absolutely alive.

"Fine," was her curt reply as she reached for his wrist to tug it from her face before he could lean in any further, "I'll hold you to this agreement."

"Good," Zenos chimed back as he pulled himself to full height again and used a flick of his wrist to free it from her grip. The smug, entertained smile returned to his face as he stared her down. She still seemed unshaken by him as their eyes remained locked. "I still wish to fulfill your challenge. And I feel you too welcome the escape."

Alma felt puzzled again and her lips pursed while her brows furrowed. Though her cheeks had turned pink again mentioning her _challenge_ , the latter statement confused her. "What do you mean by escape?" The question was more of a demanding request.

Instead of answering, the Viceroy turned on heel, snagged the tablet from its resting place, and made his way towards the door. While walking away he took the time to brush through his long golden locks with his fingers to fix the kinks in his hair. "I look forward to our next meeting, oh Hero of the Savages."

And with that the Lord of Ala Mhigo left, not passing her another glance as he stepped through the doorway and left her behind. Alma found herself again bewildered by the entire affair, and especially the language about escape. He was like no enemy she'd faced before, and not like anyone she'd ever met in her life. Before leaving she snagged the Fortemps amulet from the bedside table and made her way into the bedroom across the hall. As he had stated her things were all there and her armor was even presented on mannequin, fully repaired from the battle damage. There were actually metals and parts she did not recognize as she looked over the dark gear.

There was no knowing how much time she'd have to make her escape, and hastily she donned her equipment once more. Without her binding wrap, or hell any sort of underclothes it would be uncomfortable, but she'd no intention of battling in it if needed. There was still fatigue in her body and she'd been ignoring the pain in her stomach for quite some time; this was a normal practice for her. In one quick pass she checked her satchels, connected her aether to her dark stone, and reached for her mounted weapon.

Fully equipped she made her way out of the bedroom and took a quick turn down the hall. There was no need for stealth as the Au Ra stomped her way through, broadsword held tightly at her side. Eventually she met with patrol and recognized the familiar helms of higher ranked Garlean soldiers. They were confused at her approach and attempted to grab for their gunblades, only to become victims to the wide swing of her sword as she quite literally shoved them aside. Coming to a cross point she took a hard right, eyeing the doors to her sides while darting down the large hallways. Zenos again was right that she too didn't want to be associated with having spent the night with the Viceroy of the XIIth, and wanted to make an exit in a place further from where she woke. Behind her she heard the echo of alarms and calls of Imperials to arms, looking for their lost captive.

After a few more turns, Alma ended up at a large set of windows that were covered with a type of cross hatching to allow airflow, but at least restrict fowl from entering. She swung her broadsword widely into the wood, slashing away at large chunks of it to make an opening for her. The sirens were becoming louder, and below her she could see confused soldiers gazing up at the sudden fallen debris. Quickly she fetched for her horn and put it to her mouth to blow out the resounding summoning noise. At that point she knew everyone in that part of the kingdom would know her location, especially when her Yol took to the air in the distance.

"There she is!" a woman screamed from the end of the hall, gunblade pointed in her direction. She and the other Imperials rushed towards her with spears drawn, hoping to restrain their captive again. But before they could reach her, the Warrior mounted her sword to her back and took a leap of faith.

Her Yol was quick to adjust to his owner's fall, and swooped downward to meet her halfway in her descent. The impact of her body was heavy on the beast's back at first, but he was familiar with her armoured weight and used the momentum to dive down, cross through several shaken Imperials, and then made again to the sky. Flying magitech defenses arrived on the scene and attempted to shoot down Alma with her mount, but again the two small targets were too fast for them as they together fled the city.

Inside Alma's heart was throbbing hard against her breastplate. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins like a burning drug to the point she was almost shaking. It had been so long since she'd felt so invigorated, so _alive_. And deep inside there was a part of her excited to come face-to-face with the heir of the Garlamand.

And she was not alone. While attendants helped him into his freshly repaired and polished armor, Informants rushed to his side with news of the Warrior of Light's escape. Their voices were filled with panic and that touch of fear from how their lord might react to such news; to their failure to keep their captive. But like always Zenos was calm. His eyes were locked on the open windows before him, watching as the beast and it's mistress flew towards the horizon and out of the hands of the Empire.

"Pitty," he hummed, face empty and eyes seemingly dulled with boredom. But his minions could never see the fire boiling behind them, or read the way he restrained his lips from the smile. He too could feel excitement simmering inside him for the next night she'd arrive, and if he was lucky...

she'd grant him their mutual desire.

* * *

Notice was sent to Rhygar's Reach about Alma's Yol being spotted, most likely carrying his rider. The Scions assembled at the first word of their friend returning to them, and were there to greet her in the open square as she descended. They called her name, asking numerous questions about what had happened, or just stating how worried they were.

Lyse was the first to rush to Alma's side, tugging her arms tightly around her waist and lifting the armored woman off of her feet in an excited swing. "We were so _worried_ about you!"

"Lyse-" the Au Ra hissed as pain ricochetted through her body, "Lyse- Lyse- Lyse down! Down!!"

Surprised by the roar from the smaller woman, Lyse placed her down back on her feet and provided an open shoulder for her to keep her balance as she heaved out in pain. "Alma I'm- I'm so sorry are you alright?"

"I took…. A nasty beating from Zenos," she explained through her heaves while holding tight to the taller Hyur's shoulder. That woman could just as easily snap a tree in her embrace like she could with her fist. "By the Twelve, your arms are just-"

"Wait you fought _the Viceroy?!_ " Was Alisae's burst of shock as she approached the kneeling warrior with offerings of white magic to help with the pain in her stomach. Though she could see no mark on her armor, she could tell where given how the Warrior clung to the wound.

A heavy sigh escaped Alma's lips as she pulled herself upright. Suddenly surrounded by the entire group a sense of unease came over her. All of these eyes upon her concerned, but seemingly desperate. She swallowed the lump in her throat and rolled her shoulders more comfortably under her armor. "I made the foolish mistake of bursting right into Ala Mhigo. Seems I was close to his throne room and he battled me after I'd taken down a huge chunk of his battalion."

"That's our Warrior of Light," Lyse interrupted as she lifted her hands and punched a fist into her open palm. Though pride beamed on her face, it only made Alma more uneasy. The Au Ra decided just to smile and lean into her pain to mask those other emotions. She'd been doing that for… some time now.

"I think I did hurt him, at least. He… got through my armor- impaled me straight through. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up on a bed." She inhaled heavily as she cast her eyes around the group again. Alphinuad was so concerned, as was his sister. Lyse seemed invigorated by the conversation, but she dodged Thancred's eyes. He was too good at reading people and feared he'd see through her half truths. "Was able to find my stuff and burst right out. How…" Although she knew the answer, Alma furrowed her brows in concern as she looked around the group. "... how long was I gone?"

The group looked at one another nervously as they realized there would be a lot of catch up. It was her hope that the Resistance would be too important to pique their curiosity. Little white lies would hurt no one, so long as in the end, she saved Krile.

So long as that remained true, and not a lie she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have a problem and I enjoy writing well-spoken sociopaths. Like its a problem. 
> 
> Also the next chapter is already started cause I had ideas during my daily walk lol.


	7. The Third Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > A few times he almost tugged his name from her mouth, but she still refused to give it. Something about that challenge drove the both of them on and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy the ‘new hunt' as he called it.
>> 
>> Little white lies never hurt anyone.

How could they have failed so badly. How could _she_ have let this happen?

The bodies were thrown all over the blood soaked sands. Members of the Grand Companies were strewn over rocks, their colorful uniforms dark with dirt and slashed open. The Resistance members lay helplessly exposed, bodies full of bullet holes and throats opened wide. Even her friends… Lyse, Alphinaud, Alisaie, Thancred, Krile, Y'shtola- all of them surrounded her gasping out from their agony and attempting to just get back up.

All of their eyes were locked on Alma who was the remaining member of the battlefield still on her feet. Her heavy broadsword pierced the dry soil and acted as the only means of keeping her upright. There wasn't really pain, but the fatigue in all of her limbs made it hard to move. Anytime she tried to pick up her feet they felt locked to the ground, or if she pulled at her weapon it wouldn't budge. Even lifting her head was a struggle as she heaved for air.

A gauntleted hand entered her vision and reached for her chin with only two fingertips. There was no resistance left in her as the gentle embrace raised her to meet those dark blue eyes. As always they pierced through her own, staring down at her with that kind of amusement to see her so fragile, so broken in battle. Smiling lips moved to speak, but the deep, taunting tone in his voice sounded garbled and yalms away.

"Zenos…" the Warrior choked through each deep breath as her eyes locked on the Crown Prince's. She urged to rip her head away, or even bite at the hand holding hers. But they wouldn't move.

And his smile only grew wider. "I told you," he hummed, "I would get you to moan my name…"

He approached like a predator taking the time to enjoy their kill. He lifted her head a little further to ease his leaning before pressing his lips in a light, almost fluttering lips. The taste she'd never forget- blood, sand, sweat, and almost something bitter.

Around her she knew they were all watching. Alma could feel each pair of eyes of her friends locked on her as she submitted to the motions and returned them instead of pulling free. There was judgement she could feel in their confusion, and maybe something like betrayal.

But she couldn't turn away. His kiss was so feather light, so starkly different from the way he'd consume her with a never-ending hunger. It left her shivering, and suddenly feeling so empty. When he broke away she realized her panting was no longer from her fatigue, it was heavy need.

Then he took her shoulder and pushed her back. All of Alma's balance was lost to her as she tumbled backwards like she was just on an edge. There was nothing to stop her, and she felt herself falling endlessly as Zeno's pleased expression grew smaller and smaller. She reached up but there was nothing, and no one to catch her. She screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth.

_That's so mean Alisaie!!!_

As her eyes burst open she caught the sight of Lyse above her, face angry as she stared down the young snickering Elezen. She had just caught the chair that Alma had been falling back in before it had met the ground.

"I'm sorry I just-" Alisaie choked with her hand over her mouth, "I didn't think she was that asleep!" She was not the only one laughing either as even Alphinaud and other members of the resistance were either hiding laughter behind hands or shaking their heads with playful smiles. _>_

It took her a moment to catch up with the moment after breaking from her dream. That's right, they were back in Rhalgr's Reach. Conrad was going over next attack plans…. With Castellum Velodyna in their hands, the other side of the Peaks was easily accessible from Castrum Oriens, there were people and tribes to connect to and inspire within the rest of the country. The flag hanging from the tower bridge could be seen all over the lands, it would greatly inspire the people to rise up against their oppressors.

But Alma was never one really for battle tactics, at least long term ones. Whenever they asked for her opinion, she simply nodded her head and agreed with more seasoned, and smarter voices in the group. The only voice missing was Thancred, who was searching the capital for Krile. Her place in this group was a person to inspire through her name, and cut her way through everything that was put in front of them.

… all she was was a gilded sword.

"Alma, are you alright?" Lyse whispered in her ear, which caught the Au Ra's attention.

"Mmm? Huh?" Her mind was so far away she didn't realize that the blonde was at her side, eyes full of concern. The smile she passed back didn't match the emotion in her eyes, but she shook her head. "Tired today," she explained with a sheepish tone to match her feelings, "probably everyone is. We've been doing a whole lot lately."

Lyse nodded her head in understanding, but lowered herself to a knelt state beside the seated Warrior. "You're not wrong. But you've been pushing yourself harder than most." She returned the uneasy smile and patted her hand on her companion's knee as the group before them continued their discussion. "You staying for dinner tonight at least?"

Alma shook her head again. The smile slowly faded and her eyes turned towards the ground. She was lying to them again, but internally she told herself- it was for their own good to keep from worrying too much. And she'd get Krile back safe and sound. "No, I'm going back to Ishgard again. Gotta get stronger when we finally fight Zenos again- we'll have to."

"That's got to be getting expensive, going back almost every night," the knelt Hyur mentioned with a small grimace. "I mean… how much is that teleport back and forth?"

"Oh, really there's no worry about that," Alma passed back with a wave of her hand and laughter in her whispered voice, "the Fortemps Estate… well they pay for all my travel into Ishgard now. So I'm only paying for any trips I make back here."

Amazement came over Lyse's face and her lips parted to a shocked O shape. "Wow. To have an entire family paying to go to their capital. You sure have earned a lot of neat stuff being the Warrior of Light…!"

Inside her stomach twisted in uncomfortable knots. She kept the smile on her face, but every day it was growing harder to do so. The compliment was honest and meant no harm, but she'd come to resent all the doting and the prizes she earned with her accomplishments. The things they'd give her to keep her fighting at the front lines and saving entire nations from ruin over, and over again.

"Yea, I'm… really blessed," she tried to reply, but she couldn't shake the despair in her gut. It wasn't even the lying this time, but instead the hard reminder of how she'd come to hate her title. Alma was just... tired.

Though she didn't have the insight of many of her companions, Lyse did have a powerful sense of empathy. Her hand reached out to touch the Au Ra's pauldrons, and placed enough weight to catch the smaller woman's attention and gaze. "... are you sure you're okay?" Lyse asked in a whisper as she tried to hide her concern.

It took Alma a moment to realize what she had let slip, and her eyes grew wider as she stared at the knelt Hyur. No- she couldn't tell that to Lyse, not with so much history on the woman's shoulders from her lineage, and all that drive still inside her. What was another half-lie?

"I…" words were hard to form and she lapped at her dry lips before casting her eyes to the sand. "... Whenever I go back to Ishgard I… I still feel the loss. Like a wound that won't heal." Alma explained as if the reason for her tired, withdrawn look. It was a truth, just not at that moment.

"Haurchefant…" Lyse murmured in realization, before reaching for the Warrior and tugging her into a tight embrace. "Alphinaud spoke a lot about him. Good man, I… wish I'd gotten to meet him."

"Yeah.." was the only word Alma could mutter as she sunk her head into Lyse's shoulder. Though her body felt limp and tired, thoughts were running through her head at lightning speeds. If he were here, would any of this had happened? Would she be making deals with the Viceroy of Ala Mhigo? Or be running headlong into battles like a madwoman? Maybe then she could feel the comfort of Lyse's embrace instead of dread and loneliness. She kept telling herself this was for Krile, and the still injured Y'shtola. For the Resistance. For the suppressed people of Gy Abanya. For Eorzea. For the world.

But not for herself. He was wrong, she didn't want any of this other than the chance to end this entire war. Because if she didn't, there is no way they'd all survive.

"Thanks Lyse, I appreciate it," Alma whispered back with a smile as her head lifted to face the group. Alphinaud had noticed the two of them across the table, and though his ears were still listening to the ideas presented by Conrad, there was still obvious concern on his young face. She rose and wove a single hand with a sheepish smile to try to ease his worry, and Lyse noticed the motion and mimicked the move. The young Elezen smiled back at the two, flicked a few fingers over his open palm before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I should probably head out. Going to snag a few things before heading to Isghard. Make sure he remembers to eat," the Au Ra explained before nodding her head in the direction of Alphinaud, "and make sure _> you_> eat."

"Got it got it, don't need to remind me," Lyse laughed nervously as the two of them moved to stand, patting one another on the shoulder with sheepish, but happy smiles. "And don't push yourself too hard? We need all of us in tip-top shape for what's to come, yea?"

"Yup, of course," Alma replied as she patted the back of the taller woman's waist before reaching for her broadsword. "Anyway I'll see you all tomorrow morning for sync up."

The group all passed goodbye waves to one another as the Warrior left the group. There was so much she did solo that there wasn't really any question as to what she was doing or where she was really going. It was to her advantage that they had long ago stopped being worried about her well being or that she wouldn't come back. Even under the most dire circumstances, she always returned.

* * *

This was the third time she'd made this journey, and like the last two she was extra particular about her route. The mountain ranges and the crags made for great cover as most of them were not under the eyes of either the Resistance or the Imperials. Swinging through the north was the easiest route she'd found, and upon her Lanner instead of her Yol made for more sufficient cover. Nobody questioned a big predatory bird flying through the sky when it was a normal occurrence in this area.

The garden in question was a hidden gem of Ala Mhigo. It was to the north-east of the capital itself that was close enough to be considered part of its territory, but built into the mountains in a way that the only means of finding it would be knowing its hidden route in underground tunnels or from the air. It was nestled perfectly between various peaks which allowed it to get decent sun- especially when it rose from the east. She wondered what it had looked like before the Garlean's came in and tore out the many flower beds that she knew were absent from the cement used to flatten out the floor. But the wide and very private area did make a rather spacious, as well as private place for their heir to train.

Alma landed in the western part of the open square, and patted her Lanner to take back to the sky and find a place to perch. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach. To vent it she settled down on one of few remaining benches on the outskirts of the training area and pulled out the meal she'd snagged from Rhalgar's Reach before leaving. The thought of what the rest of the Scions were having for dinner beside the fire passed her mind as she bit into the handheld wrap and took sips of water in between to wash it down. It was flavorful, as most of the Ala Mhigan food was, but that was an afterthought. Her brain was too focused on their sundown match and what she had learned the last two times. He had wiped the floor with her before, but today would be different. Today she'd save Krile.

It was only part of he thoughts. Her insides coiled with a reminder of what would come if she failed again. While she'd been learning his footing in battle, he'd been learning the weak points of her body and made sure to manipulate them to his heart's content. A few times he almost tugged his name from her mouth, but she still refused to give it. Something about that challenge drove the both of them on and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy the ‘new hunt' as he called it.

Little white lies never hurt anyone.

Her meal was almost finished off when she heard the familiar footsteps of his plated armor. Everything about his presence was slow, but radiated with a sense of control. He had no desire to rush, even if his heart was brimming with excitement. The anticipation, knowing he was leaving his mark waiting on edge: that brought a high to the battle he could not put into words. No matter the outcome, if he fell or if she was defeated in the end, they both would get what they wanted. Even if her desires were kept under a mask which most would call shame.

"You are here first today, good," Zenos greeted her as he entered the square, but stopped on the opposing edge of dead center. Though his movements were paced, he took no time drawing out one of his katana and let it hang off to his side. "At first I had doubts I'd see you again so soon after our last battle. I can only imagine you are as zealous as I am for this duel."

"The timing was just good today," Alma mentioned a bit distant as she finished off the last bites of her meal, took another swig of water, then stood from her seat. To lighten herself she undid the belts that held her satchels and placed them on the bench. "You forget I'm only here for Krile." After picking up her broadsword she approached the tall Garlean male, locking her eyes on his own.

He had already been smiling when he had arrived, but that smug, condescending smirk only grew towards her comment. "The desires from your mouth and the desires in your soul do not match, my beast."

The pet name for her grated on her nerves and she scowled hard in reply. The Dark Knight adjusted her posture and took her broadsword in both hands before staring down the length to meet his eyes once more. The intensity had grown between them, as if they had become two rods with electricity connecting them as it zapped through the air. "Stop talking like you know what I want," she hissed as she tried to steady her breathing. Adrenaline was already coursing through her veins, and almost boiling over with the excitement of this duel.

Zenos slid a foot backwards and raised his blade before him. He'd no need to hold it with two hands much like other Samurai, allowing him access to the other katana if need be. He was preparing for her attacks while pulsing his synthetic aether into his weapons. "I am fully aware of your desires, for we share them." He took a deep breath, held it in his lungs, and let it slip between his smiling lips. "Come at me, oh Hero."

She did not hesitate, and her armored feet pounded into the stone as she closed the distance between the two of them. Her sea-green eyes locked on his until there was nothing in the world around them except the two of them. After several paces she kicked off the ground, flipping herself over to bring the broadsword overhead to come down over Zenos' head. He was prompt in bringing his katana overhead to stop the impact, summoning the familiar sparks as the metal ground against one another.

"You have tried this move before, beast!" he roared out over the sound as laughter erupted from his words.

Alma was keen on his comment, as that had not been the point of her attack. She used the momentum to swing her body downward, planting the foot of her boot hard on his chest and used it as a springboard to launch herself backwards. If not for the sturdiness of his chestplate the air may have been fully knocked from his lungs from the force. The sprite woman flipped herself back onto her feet and came at the side with the mighty blade.

Zenos was forced to defend and twisted the blade with both hands on the hilt to block her strike. With it pointed downward at such an angle it was more difficult to hold the strength in her extended arms, and that only thrilled him further. Realizing her inability to cut through again she swung the sword back, and allowed it to carry her as she spun on one foot to strike the toe of her sabatons into his cheek. He leaned back in reaction to narrowingly dodge the swinging limb, only to realize it was another feint. The sword was still swinging round her, and as she firmly planted herself down and attacked his other side. Once more he was forced to bring his blade perpendicular to hers to block the blow. Tension built up in both their arms as they shook in the struggle to cause the other to yield. 

There was no pause in her swings as she came round and round with her blade to pressure his arms to bend to her assault. When he'd attempt to counter the attack she was back with another hard strike and pressing all her might into the swing to keep him from easily parrying it away. Against such a long, heavy blade he didn't have the ability to push her petite form around. It was when he realized that that was her plan- to keep him on the defense as much as possible. The strategy was superb for a woman who would push herself to the limits and have just enough energy to outlast her opponent until they could no longer give. But he'd not make it so easy for her.

"Good grief," he mocked even as he grunted against the pressure of her broadsword from hitting his torso. Instead of preparing it for the next counter strike, he stabbed it into the ground in front of him which filled the stone with electrified energy, and surrounded him in the same sort of aura. The force of it exploding from his pulled Alma off her feet and she tumbled a few yalms away from him. "You still fight as if you battle some primal. I will not be so easily exhausted."

His spare hand touched one of his holstered katana, and the synthetic aether spread through it. Above the Warrior three copies appeared, and stabbed into the ground in a triangle surrounding him. Electrified energy collected between the trio, sending shockwaves of pain through her body that made her grunt aloud. Her limbs shuddered with the sensations zapping in her veins which made every bit of hurt. As Zenos idly strolled his way towards her she pulled herself onto her knee, using her broadsword as a cane to help her while she struggled to stand.

She knew the blades were almost illusionary, and swelled dark energy into her sword and forced it into the impaled floor. Demonic aether stretched out from it, spider webbing bright red into a large circle around her and making the stone and even the air dangerous to the touch. It ate away at the metaphysical katana, forcing them to vanish and release her from their electrical energy. Alma attempted to herself back up to standing again with the help of her weapon.

But she had forgotten Zenos’ speed when he put effort into it. In the blink of an eye he was before her, foot lifted and it came down directly onto her right shoulder, pushing her back into the floor. The burning sensation around him was more like a small tickle as the pain didn’t register with him at all. He was keen on grinding the heel of his boots into the one open spot beneath her pauldrons while pinning the woman to the ground. Though there was still the fire of exhilaration in his eyes, there was also a frown of disappointment. The duel’s victor was declared when either an opponent was pinned, or a potential killing blow stopped their assault. Beneath his boot, he considered her downed. “So sad for this to come to such a quick halt. This was much faster than the last two-”

Surrender was not in her mind at all, even with her back to the ground. She heaved against the pain, summoned back that familiar dark energy and pooled it into her palms. As they met stone with resounding slaps, it exploded outward, then pierced around her with shadowy mimics of her own broadsword. The blades came right out from under Zenos, and he was forced to jump backwards and avoid being speared from beneath.

" _I'm not done yet_!" Alma roared as she jumped back to her feet and fetched her resting weapon. All of those attacks earlier against his defense had been intentional, as each strike allowed her to gather more of her dark power inside of her core. It pooled in her torso before hitting her bloodstream, filling each vein with that dark black energy. As it crawled up the bottom of her chin the glowing rings around her irises filled with scarlet. The scream that erupted from her chest was almost monstrous, and following that she swung her sword wide at him again. That aether followed the curve in the air and shot various dark slices at the Viceroy.

Again he was grinning, brimming with excitement. With one hand he slashed away the first two energy blades, but took the third directly in his chest if only to feel the pain course through him. This dark aether she used was chaotic and spun several emotions inside of him: rage, hunger, vengeance, hatred, spite, longing, desire- he could tell it only grew with her pain and even more so with the rise of her own feelings. "Yes- yes hero! Show me that loathing!"

In the same sort of lightning fast movement, she cut the distance between them and began her assault again. It was faster than before, and each swipe had a greater impact. There was damage forming on the edges of his katana attempting to fend off her hardened weapon. He felt fatigue in his arms, pain resonating through his shoulders and into his chest. It was much harder this time to keep himself fully grounded in one place as he felt his feet slide back with each hit. Sometimes she filled the sword with further dark energy, and like electricity it connected with his weapon and zipped right down the blade into his hands, before coursing through him. Zenos hurt, and yet he felt so amazingly _alive._

Yet there was folly in her attack. This woman put absolutely everything in her attacks just to break through his defense. It was the same as before- she was attempting to wear him away with the brunt of her revived power. But it wasn't eternal, and fatigue would take her. If he struck her down fully, he wondered if she'd remained down, or wake up once more like she had before hanging from his katana. She refused to even after everything had been seemingly used to lay in defeat.

He was growing fatigued, but Zenos was not ready to yield to her just yet. Instead of focusing on his defense, he pooled his aether in his chest and filled the air around him with that electrified energy. Even though Alma knew what was to come, she did not stop. She continued to scream as she slammed her broadsword into his armor over, and over again, as if attempting to get through. He grunted through the pain but kept his attention locked on his magic and the fiery look in her eyes.

Again the power in him exploded to the point it cracked the stone around them. In her darkness-high state she was able to take the impact much better, and used her broadsword to balance her as she was pushed back on her feet. Once her movement was done she stabbed it down to get her balanced again. The energy in her was receding as she realized how much pain she felt in every fiber of her being. Her eyes lifted to meet his again, but he was not there.

That is when Alma felt the edge of the katana hit the back of her neck on bare flesh. Zenos had zipped to her side, and paused his swing to halt before delivering the death blow. The blade still had made contact with skin however, and fresh blood dribbled through the slice on her neck and down the metal edge.

"Much closer, this time, my beast," the Viceroy hummed, but his voice hoarse from his deep breathing, "much closer. Your energy has not been wasted; twas a good hunt."

Defeat resonated hard in Alma as her head hung forward while she was supported by her broadsword. She was completely out of breath and her body was still aching all over. It would pass, but that heavy pit of loss in her stomach would take much longer to leave her. Krile's freedom would not be granted tonight, yet she wasn't inherently angry. Disappointed yes, but not feeling as if she had fully lost since the night had not really ended yet…

Zenos' sheathed his weapon, and strode his way around her until he was fully before her. The katana holster hit the ground with a resounding slam, and soon after did one of his gauntlets. With two extended fingers he lifted her head to meet his so that she may partake of his absolutely pleased and devious smile. His gaze was like a predator looking down at a fresh kill, ready to devour what was left. "I've not forgotten your challenge, oh _Hero_ … I will yet earn my prize…"

Met with those dark blue eyes full of hunger, Alma's body shuddered and breath caught in her throat. It wasn't nervousness per-say, but something more close to restrained anticipation.

"Shall we continue our… new hunt?" he asked, those final words purring out of his mouth.

No, the night had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Potato is _HYPERFOCUSED_. Part of this chapter had already been written, and as much as I enjoy writing smut I also enjoy writing fighting. So this chapter was just fun in that regard.
> 
> Let's see if anyone realizes Zenos is putting foreshadowing out for a couple chapters from now :THONKING:


	8. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "One more time for me, hero, this time... " his words paused as he returned her hand to her throat, but this time using it entirely to put pressure on those veins and her larynx. "... completely fall apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to give a head's up that the smut in this one gets a little violent and the consent is very dubious.

To the more northern side of the once-garden-now-training area was a refitted greenhouse for lounging and relaxation. There were still some hanging plants and a couple flower beds left, but with most of the glass replaced with metal or frosted over they were lucky enough to get enough sunlight. The open space was mostly covered in fine rugs, piles of various sized pillows and a few plush chairs. While it was a comfortable space after such a battle, the one thing she despised about it was a lack of fire given how cold the Ala Mhigan nights were. The Garlean Viceroy seemed most comfortable after the sun came down.

Both were lucky as well that the location was so far from patrol or anyone else given how much noise was made just getting undressed. Armor was undone without care, crashing into piles on the floor around them. Zenos had tried to help after their first duel and was shot down to the point he felt actually insulted. ‘ _Oh you would wish to touch my_ ** _lowly_** _Eorzean armor? Wouldn't want to get your noble hands cut on it_.' He could still remember the bite in her voice and the irritated yet taunting look on her face.

Still he watched her as she skillfully whipped away belts and latches to allow each complicated layer fall with loud bangs against the floor. Dark blue-black scales hidden beneath it were revealed, as well as various lighter lines and patches in her olive flesh. He took in the ripple of her muscles beneath the skin as she stretched her arms above and around her back to ease both the tension in them as well as the pain from the bruises of his own attacks. By the end of this she'd be covered in many more dark spots and red scratches, and the thought of marking this surprisingly stunning savage specimen made him throb against his codpiece. Yes, he'd unravel her completely.

"Water?" she asked as she finished removing the last bits of her gear. Given the tip of poison on her tongue, Alma didn't seem to care and was only being polite. There was a small spouted fountain beside the doorway to constantly feed fresh water into the greenhouse, and she gathered two cups and filled them both. She took a quick swig of her own, then took a second to let it linger in her mouth and help the dryness.

When she turned with the two mugs in hands, Zenos was already upon her. He took her chin firmly in his grip and tilted it upward so that his lips could meet hers. They were possessive, _hungry_ , and lacking in patience as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She bit back the little moan that traveled up her throat, but the noise still escaped through her nose. These insatiable kisses from a man that knew exactly the right amount of pressure and exactly where to touch in her mouth sent chills up and down her spine. Her legs shuddered, but she kept her body still to not lose the two glasses of water. It was bloody unfair how easily he made her insides quiver in excitement.

It was intentionally short though as the Viceroy released her, their extended tongues still connected by a thin string of saliva. Heavy exhales escaped from both of their noses, but their expressions didn't fully match. His was utterly amused with that taunting smirk on his face, while she quickly frowned and her brows pursed with irritation. Regardless, their eyes held the same sort of eagerness of what is to come.

Zenos without looking plucked the water from her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you." He released his grip on her chin, but his calloused thumb idly smoothed it along her bottom petal from side to side. "I shall never tire of that glare of yours," he hummed in delight before taking another sip.

"Argue all you want, but I still think you're a masochist and you _like_ me berating you," Alma bit back as she pulled her own cheek up into a jesting smirk, but did not halt his ministrations. At least not yet.

He had thought this over a few times since their last encounter, and his focus was keen on her lips and the bit of fangs she bore to him. A mischievous smile crossed his face as he pulled the bottom petal downward with his thumb, then gripped the bottom of her chin again to pull her jaw open. "Tonight I'd like to sample this venomous mouth of yours."

The Au Ra quickly ended his movement and she brought her arm up and used the back of her wrist to strike his hand away. She knew he let it release by choice given the lack of force she had used, but she knew he also reveled in this struggle. He didn't want submission, but by hells he'd never get it from her even if it would end this dance. "I've told you before, you don't _get_ that," again she hissed as irritation crossed her face. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was give this man control of her head. No telling where that rabbit hole would lead her.

His cheek pulled up one side of his lip into a taunting smirk and he took another drink of water before setting it aside. "Our agreement was in your defeat, you would become mine for the night. At my every request and at my _mercy_." His smile grew until bits of his own teeth bared, and he tilted his head back to assert his dominance in this situation. Zenos mocked her, but he knew it would only enflame her further. "You would renege so soon? To leave your companion hopelessly in my care? I thought you were more noble than that, oh hero."

Alma growled loudly enough that he could hear her. Her tail whipped back and forth uncomfortably and he watched the muscles of her shoulders and arms tighten. It was a trap, this was a _damn trap_ , but he was correct that she'd not withdraw from their deal. She sighed loudly, downed the rest of her water and set the cup back down. "Fine. But we're establishing ground rules," she stated with irritation as she made her way onto the plush rug and took the time to pull away her sleeveless top. She made the choice not to wear any chest binding since he had destroyed the last two.

"Ground rules?" he asked, almost perplexed as he followed her. "You would set limitations on this engage-"

"Ground. Rules." Each word spat out a hiss as she swiftly turned to face him. Alma pointed a sturdy finger towards her, eyes firmly locked on his. "I know my limitations, you don't."

Zenos made a small O shape with his lips. Being denied by her was funny, but it only made these encounters delectable. He flopped back into one of the mountains of large pillows and found a comfortable position as he leaned back. He had decided not to take off his smallclothes and there was a more than evident shape of his erection wishing to be freed. "Well then, what are these ground rules?"

"You can touch my head, but don't control it," she explained, annunciating each word clearly like an angry parent would an erratic teen, "No grabbing my hair, or the sides of my head, or even the back of it. I control the pace, and that means I don't bite your dick." Those commanding words were firm, but there was still a nervous shiver in her legs as she stood in front of him. This was incredibly risky… "And above _all_ else, as we've _spoken about before_ , do **not** touch my horns."

The Viceroy's smile extended across his lips and let his body lull further back into the comfortable pillows. His knees split further open as if putting his restrained erection on display for her, but not releasing it. "Very well. I can abide by these ground rules. Though I am excited to see how skilled you are with your tongue."

Alma bit back another growl, but it was to try and use her rage to settle her unease. Reluctantly she settled on her knees in front of him and threaded her fingers through the front ties of his simple clothes. It wasn't exactly anxiety bubbling in her stomach, but she didn't want to let her body tell her she was eager for him either. With a final pull she freed him, and his hot length bounced up in front of her face. This was only the second time she'd been at eye level with it, and its girth was intimidating. She struggled to not allow him to see her timid look as she wrapped a hand around the base. It throbbed just as she clung to it, and Zenos replied with an honest sigh from the relief of his tension.

She was gentle but also testing at first. Her tongue was a good means of finding weak points and getting familiar with the size. Under the head and down the underside were familiar places, and his hips would tense if she teased any bit of her fangs along the flesh. As much as he argued, she knew he liked pain more than most. Even just a little bit would make his body quiver. Maybe this wasn't so awful, especially considering that the taste of him- even the smell of the sweat and musk of being trapped in his undergarments sent her mind reeling.

A few times she used her saliva to help coat her hands and give him firm strokes while also tightening more at the base when she moved up and down him. The Garlean sighed as those shockwaves of pleasure shot through him. Mostly it gave her time to both taunt him and steady herself to take his thickness into her mouth. The saliva was thick not only on her tongue but she could feel it around her teeth and at the top of her mouth while her breath danced over his flesh. Oral was exciting to her and even if she despised the man, wringing out those happy noises did make her giddy.

She kissed up the length from base to tip, letting it bounce against them until she opened her mouth above it and let her drool that hung from her tongue drip down over the head in one last taunt. The flat top of the muscle met the head of his erection and with mouth wide she descended upon it. The first thing she realized was that he was thick- a fact she well knew, but it forced her jaw wider to avoid having him make contact with her teeth too much. This was dangerous because it meant she had very little means of retaliation if he crossed her ground rules. She wrapped her hand around the bottom as a barrier to give her a stopping once she felt it hit her limitations. The sensation of it throbbing in her mouth and the way he groaned made her womb twist joyfully. Alma didn't want to admit she liked this, but… just more little white lies.

Her head bobbed up and down with a steady pace at first. Lips suctioned around the taut flesh which summoned more deep exhales and happy noises from him. Sometimes coming up she'd let her teeth and fangs surround him, which made his bottom quiver in delight. Usually he was in control and would set the pace so that she was constantly on edge or riding a high. But here, the Warrior could use her ministrations to her advantage and unwind him instead.

Alma adjusted her hands to hold at the base of his pelvis and allowed herself to focus more on her mouth and the way she taunted the back of her throat. Sometimes she'd gag from the way his thick head would hit her gag reflex, but she'd suck the tiny burst of pain through her nose and continue. She barely noticed when his hand landed on her head and threaded his digits through her peachy blonde hair. Eventually she hit a comfortable rhythm, sometimes changing up the pace just to lace her tongue round and round his head before diving him as far back as she could reach.

The ground rules were broken soon after.

Zenos took the upper sides of her head in both hands, being careful _not_ to touch either of her horns as he pressed her downward and plunged through that back barrier and lodged herself completely in her throat. Her head attempted to lift as her eyes burst open, but she could not lift. In retaliation she dug her nails hard into his thighs to the point that the sharp points drew little droplets of blood along the slits. It only made him groan louder.

"I must say this… is a sight," the Garlean jeered with a happy hum as he held her head down on his arousal, "the Hero of Eorzea, my cock filling her tiny mouth, lips kissing my base. Mmm…. I enjoy the way you swallow me down."

Panic filled her quickly as she realized neither her clawing nor lashing out against his hands freed her. He was too thick to be plugging her throat like this, and the head of it felt so deep it was actually painful. Alma couldn't breath, couldn't clench her jaw to bite him, couldn't do _anything._ For all the glares she was trying to pass him she couldn't even choke an angry growl. And he would not lament as he held her down, just relishing the look of anger and panic on her face.

First her vision started blurring. She'd try to swallow but it would only remind her of the large lump in her throat. She kept clawing until she'd covered his inner thighs with dozens of red lines until her hands felt distant from her body. Tension filled her head like she was being submerged deep underwater and the pressure was surrounding her. Weeping eyes fluttered while the darkness started to crawl around her vision. Eventually her struggle completely ceased except for the way her body shuddered, desperate to breath.

Zenos soon released her, pulling her head completely from his erection and letting it slip from her mouth. Saliva covered him from tip to base, almost shiny in the muted electric light, and the same liquid drooled over her bottom lip as her lungs gasped for air. Those sea-green eyes with those aqua rings were utterly punch-drunk, unable to even focus on his face as he held it to face her. "Now I see why you refused your mouth. It is utterly _dangerous_."

She was given no time to reply (even if she could think of something to say), before he shifted his hips to slide himself into her mouth again and deep into her throat. His pace was much quicker than hers before while he used her mouth like a toy. Her body flinched like electricity was running through her every time he plugged her airway. Sometimes he'd taunt by thrusting half way, and then even more swiftly ripped her down and buried himself in her mouth. He delighted in the reaction of her body as it submitted to his will, watching her eyes stare blankly forward as she tried to find any chance just to take a breath.

It was painful. Her head felt like it was filling with air and everything was becoming lighter. But each time he broke through her gag reflex she felt her insides coil blissfully. Without moving her legs she was keenly aware of how wet she was in her own simple clothes, begging to be touched. Sometimes Alma would try to lift her hand but the best she could do was paw at his thighs or the floor.

The last few thrusts were the worst as she heard him grunt and choke out a breath above her. He placed one of his hands over his head and held her until her face met his pelvis and his arousal pulsed hot seed directly into her stomach. By that point her body had completely given up and her throat only flexed naturally to swallow the intrusion down. Before his orgasm completely died down he pulled himself out and gripped the bottom of her face in a way that he pinched her mouth to remain open. He used his other hand to stroke out those remaining spurts directly onto her tongue as she heaved for air. With a final smirk he used his fingers to press her mouth closed, and just on instinct she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth and gulped the last bit of seed down.

"How was the meal?" Zenos asked, his breath still heavy after his fresh orgasm. The intoxicated, lost look on her face was priceless, and he stroked his calloused digits over her cheeks while watching her start to come around.

Alma was high, her head just flighty as she tried to catch her breath. The thick taste of his seed was still on her tongue, and though she wanted to just spit it out it was easier just to continue to swallow. The ache in her throat was awful but her body was just delighted in it. Somehow she lowered her brows to pass him some sort of glare. "... bitter…" was the only word she could get out.

"Only you would be brave enough to be honest to me," he snickered as he rested his hand on his fist while watching her try to pull herself back to the surface. "Can you even stand?"

The question was a direct mock of her state, even challenging, and as a gut reaction she growled and shifted her legs. In all honesty she wanted away from his arousal and the smell and sight of it. It was difficult to get herself upward, but eventually she found her way onto her feet though she swayed with very little balance. Alma stared daggers down at his utterly relaxed form and used her forearm to wipe away the excess drool on her chin. "Yea I… can…" she stuttered out with venom dripping off of every word.

"Good, I am very comfortable," the Viceroy teased before reaching for her legs and pulling her towards him. Her steps tumbled a bit in shock, looking again for balance until his hand gripped one buttcheek tightly in his grip. In that moment she realized just how utterly _soaked_ her underwear was and her face flushed in embarrassment. "Lets see how long you can keep standing…"

"What are-" Alma tumbled over her words before his face met her crotch. The sound of him inhaling her scent was loud and shame boiled in her stomach again. If to mute any further utterance from her mouth she slapped her hand over her face to hold it shut.

"My my, I don't think I've ever seen you so moist," he taunted her again while digging his fingers further into her round bottom. Though her womanhood was covered by that thin cloth cover, he slipped his tongue over it and used pressure to open her lower lips through it. She choked a moan, but her palm muted it. "Was my cock so delicious?"

Again the Au Ra hissed and shot one hand down to tangle in his golden roots and pull. All of her energy was being used to keep her standing and no matter what pain she gave him he never relented. "You v-v… vile basta- _aaard_!"

At the end of her word he pulled aside the soaked fabric and pressed his tongue as deep as he could inside of her. Her thighs quivered around his head and she needed to use both hands on top of it just to keep her from tumbling. It was difficult for Alma to hold back her pants and moans from how sensitive she felt between her legs. He'd dance his tongue up and down her slit, taunt that little joybuzz before diving it back inside her and summoning out a deep, carnal groan. Sometimes he'd let it vibrate inside of her and she'd whimper from how her legs wanted to give. Normally she wasn't this vocal, she lasted much longer before giving him these noises. But given how airy her mind felt, how strained her legs were, and just how utterly sensitive she was it was difficult just to hold back.

"This pliance of yours is rather amusing, and your taste, mmmm… divine," Zenos hummed directly against her snatch while using two fingers from his open hand to trace along her slit. It caused her to shudder in further delight, and just penetrating made her gasp out over him. He wondered what her face looked like with her head hung over him just trying not to fall. "Though I do wonder… you are experienced but…"

His fingers pulled from inside of her core and ‘walked' their way down between her lips and up that crease until he found that back hole. With his other hand gripped so firmly to the one cheek, it made it easy to part both open and expose her to the cool air. The tip of his juices soaked finger ran around the puckered ring, taunting it.

Alma, however, flinched and tightened hard. "What are-" she choked out, only interrupted by his lips kissing around her engorged clit that sent strong electrical signals through her. Her fingers clenched to his blonde hair and tried again to pull him to no avail. Little confused wines hiccuped up her throat everytime he just tempted any pressure against it.

"Really?" he jested directly against her soaking wet mound as he surrounded the hole in her juices. Realizing that such an entrance was actually untouched spurred excitement in him that he could not quantify with words. Over and over again he circled it, churning out more frustrated confused noises from her. "Do not fret… I will take care of you."

The finger slipped between the first barrier and up the warm cavity. Alma's eyes burst open shocked as fresh pleasure signals zipped its way up her spine. It confused her that it felt good, and good in a new and weird way. He got it up to the first knuckle, second, and then felt it stop at the limits of his hand. Her breath was heavy as just the intrusion made those unfamiliar walls feel warm at the touch. And when he wiggled it inside of her even a little bit, she could not restrain the cry. At that point the only thing keeping her standing was his hand and her arms locked while fingers tangled in his hair.

Zenos was gentle with her in a way he'd not been since this ‘new hunt' had begun. He put pressure on those little sensitive spots on her inside, but anytime she seemed uncomfortable he paused. To ease her and get her mind and body to think of it as comfortable pleasure he'd continue to taunt her begging slit with his tongue or lips. When he added the second finger inside and she choked out a guttural noise he'd not heard from her, his lips would firmly wrap around her clit and flick his tongue against it. Anytime he flexed them apart with the intent to stretch she'd coil over him further and shudder. There was no way for her to even breathe normally and just let her jaw hang as she panted for air. She wanted to get down from this high and these new sensations, yet he'd only keep pulling her upward. When the third finger finally slid inside she just about screamed.

There was too much going on for Alma to focus. He'd pull his fingers outward then suck hard on her clit. When they slid back in and wiggled in those inner walls, his tongue would flick against it and add overwhelming shockwaves surging through her form. "Itfeelsweird-" she finally choked out as her head hung low, legs quivering around him again. There was the boiling, building sensation in her womb and at the nerves all around her womanhood. But added to that there was something else coiling behind that, making her entire pelvis feel like it was filling with liquid fire. She was afraid of that explosion and to rise that high. "Don'tpush- please don't…" her mouth was so dry from heaving and she tried to swallow down any saliva. "I don't…. I dunwant-"

Pleasure exploded in her from her pelvis and up through her entire form. At first a scream escaped her throat before her lungs locked and she clenched her teeth tightly together. Alma's body became completely tense from wave after wave of electrical heat surging through her in a more powerful way she'd ever felt before. Sometimes she'd gasp for air but it seemed impossible from how badly her body was shivering. And yet he kept vibrating his fingers inside the back hole while his tongue used her clit like it's punching bag.

The Warrior's legs finally gave way after her knees buckled. Zenos moved swiftly to not only pull his fingers out of her still-twitching back hole, but slide both clean palms up her back to catch her fall. She was like putty in his hands; head lulled back and no energy in her to even pull herself upright. His arms tensed under her weight, but her petite form outside of armor was not difficult to maneuver. He adjusted her to sit between his parted legs and use his chest as a means of support. The Garlean's erection throbbed against her back and buttocks, but he'd be patient. After all if she was too pliable he might get bored, and he wanted to _earn_ his sought after prize.

"I worry I pushed you a little far," he taunted directly into her ear, letting his breath dance over it which only stimulated her further. Sometimes he'd kiss along her horns and even dance his tongue against it's scales to get a little whimper out of her. "Do not fret though, I've no intention for us to end this so quickly. You gave me a _beautiful_ spar this evening. Tis only fair…"

Something grumbled from her mouth, but it was incoherent to him. If only to further taunt her he leaned his head forward, letting out a curious but teasing ‘hmmm' with the upturn of a question to the end. "Fuc'yuu," she groaned, almost hissing out the slurred words. Somewhere she found the tips of her fingers and landed on the top of his legs before clawing deeply into his pale flesh. It was intentionally harmful as she dragged deep red lines across his skin, and even brought forth some blood to form tiny pearls. But of course he wasn't dissuaded by it and instead groaned carnally directly into her ear. It made her skin crawl from her neck all the way down her back.

"Yes, my beast. That was my intention…" A dark chuckle danced again over the length of her horn which got her shoulders shuddering against his firm chest. Excitement boiled in his core which spurred his thickness to throb painfully. After tearing through her final undergarments and throwing them aside, his strong hands gripped her rather uselessly splayed legs under the knees and used them like handles to lift her torso upward and spread them wide. He knew if he wanted he could potentially spread her to a full split given the flexibility she showed, but currently unnecessary. Zenos intentionally lowered her just enough to have the head of his length slip between her sopping wet lips and get another rise out of her and her hands clawed his waist. She had to grab onto something. "Open your eyes…" he whispered as he watched from over her shoulder.

Alma realized that she hadn't really been focused since falling apart in Zenos' hands previously. She took a deep breath and fluttered her lids to try to help her focus. Her vision was still spinning from coming down and everything both tired and utterly alive. Or at least she thought she was settling before her eyes locked and opened wide in shock.

There was a mirror not too far from the two of them. Given how the Viceroy had decided to settle himself in the pillows it meant he had had a wonderful view the entire time from her on hands and knees gobbling his member, and now with her legs parted and revealing her red swollen snatch seeming to beg for his hot throbbing erection. So many odd emotions twisted in her: shame, excitement, hatred, lust. She'd never seen herself like this. Her body was entirely flustered with want and had no means of hiding her arousal from either of them. And over her shoulder was Zenos' amused, possessive, and utterly entertained smile.

"I had it installed after our last bout," he whispered again against her horn, though his focus remained locked on her eyes in the mirror. Her tension was delightful on his chest and he savored that absolute shocked look on her face. "I must say that even for a savage, you are a lovely sight…"

Her heart was throbbing- _pounding_ in her chest. It wasn't fear that she felt but the way that she was forced to watch how he exposed her. And in a moment they'd watch as he penetrated her. It was uncomfortable how many wild thoughts shot through her mind before realizing he was lowering her down. The head was taunting her entrance that was open and begging for him to sheath inside her and fill her completely.

"Wait-" she choked, unable to tear her eyes away and landed his hand on his lower torso again. Her nails clawed helplessly against his flesh but all he would do is whisper soft moans in reply. Alma didn't want to see this, she didn't want to watch with his tormenting smile behind her. Chills shot up and down her body from head to toes.

Zenos was slow at first, wanting to allow the two of them to watch her hole take him inside her. Ilm by ilm disappeared inside as they spread those fluttering walls. She didn't realize she was holding her breath while warmth flooded her bloodstream. No matter how much she told herself not to watch, she could not drag her eyes away as he penetrated her, fitting all that thickness inside of her petite frame. It wasn't until she had hit the base that she reminded herself to breath.

The two reveled in that position, just drinking up the sensations. Her walls were active and as twitchy as their owner while they massaged his length in hungry desire. Meanwhile, she could feel every twitch, every throb of his thickness as he pressed against those back walls. Again Alma told herself to look away and stop watching, but it was much easier to take in the sight of their merging then find herself back at those piercing, consuming blue eyes.

"I want to test something," he stated rather plainly as he adjusted her weight. Instead of holding her splayed before the two of them he pulled both legs inward and used only one under her legs to hold them up. This made her feel like a literal sheath or toy for him to use and abuse as he still had full control of her weight. Even the movement caused him to stirr inside her and she gasped out for air while attempting to hold back her moans. "I noticed it on our first meeting, and even after…" His voice was a little uncertain at first as he was more focused on her face with his eyes rather than continuing to have sex with her. The free hand slipped up her waist, then the front of her chest and groped idly at one of her breasts before finding its way to her neck. Alma tilted backwards in reaction, inadvertently exposing it further to him. "You hold your breath when you peak. There appeared to have been a positive reaction to having me plug your throat, but I think it requires a bit more experimentation, no?"

Before she could try to argue, even if she had no idea what to say, he pinched the scales on her neck that protected the important veins to her brain. It wasn't firm enough to cut off her air or injure her, but hard enough that it restrained much of the blood flow upward. Even through her scales he could feel her rushing pulse beneath his fingers, and she too could sense that obvious tempoed throb. At first it was only in her neck, but as that flighty feeling in her mind returned, she could feel it, or maybe even hear it in her skull. Though he only restrained the blood flow it made it difficult to breath. Nerves tingled in her forehead and over her entire head, leaving her feeling dizzy, like she was dissociating.

What she didn't realize was her insides were reacting just as powerfully as her brain. Almost in sync with her slowing pulse, so too were here walls clenching to Zenos' thickness inside of her. They fluttered up and down him, tightening in such wild ways like a distracted massage. The view was also delicious as he watched her struggle to breath through her mouth, and yet again her eyes became groggy while her head lulled backwards into his chest.

When he finally released her throat and allowed everything flush back into her brain, he thrust hard into her. There wasn't even a scream Alma could utter as everything was too disoriented to even form something. He didn't just thrust into her once, he used the one hand to lift her up and down while he used his legs and hips to rise up to meet her. Zenos was not gentle with her either as he withdrew to the point only her lower lips suckled his head, and then drove the tip into her depths and slammed against the wall between him and her womb. It was almost painful the way he clung to her with his strong arm and how he used gravity to drive into her violently. But every time he did he sent waves of absolute bliss through her body which seemed to grow even stronger because of the pain. She was gasping for air, and each stab forced her to choke out a desperate cry.

Zenos continued to watch her unravel over her shoulder, breathing deepened from his movements and the delectable feeling around his thickness; he drank up her face more than anything. All of that spitfire from before, those glares and her hisses were taken from her and instead replaced with something so wanton she looked like a beast in heat- she _was_ a beast in heat to him. "One more time for me, _hero_ , this time... " his words paused as he returned her hand to her throat, but this time using it entirely to put pressure on those veins and her larynx. "... completely fall apart."

He didn't completely remove her breathing, but it was difficult. The airy sensation returned and her mind felt like it was spinning in her skull. Each thrust beneath her felt as if it was growing stronger, but also making those shockwaves of pleasure more powerful. Tears wept from her eyes while she attempted to find enough air, especially with how much she lost choking out noises previously. The Au Ra caught the sight of herself in the mirror with her face turning red, water on her cheeks and drool all over her lips. Then beneath her his hard thickness having it's way with her clinging hole. The warmth inside of her was building and pooling in her pelvis and she could feel those vibrations in her attempting to break free. As the darkness crawled on the edges of her vision and she lost the ability to focus on everything, she tipped.

It was explosive in a way she'd never experienced. She felt her orgasm churn over and over in her womb and around his arousal, but she felt it in her skull. That same sort of hot throb that made her bottom quake seemed to pulse in her brain and behind her eyeballs. Alma was flying in nothing but bliss while she stopped breathing entirely and eyes rolled backwards. There was a fleeting moment she thought this would kill her, but she couldn't really be bothered to worry about it. It felt too _amazing_.

The decline from that high was just as powerful of rising up to it. He released her throat and she filled her lungs with needed air. Once she thought she'd come down from the first simple freedom caused her to crest all over again. Those inner walls tangled round his erection, holding it like a firm fist and pulsing to the same tempo of her heart. They still quivered even as he paused his ministrations and pulled her free of his length. Thick clear liquids were smeared all over her inner thighs and his arousal, and an evident smell of their sex filled the open room. Zenos settled her back down on his legs, letting hers fall free and her lax form just flop against him.

"This might be my favorite mark," Zenos hummed into her neck while kissing along the crux. Though the scales covered a good chunk, there was still an obvious imprint of his palm in the center and his forefinger and thumb where her jaw and neck met. Not that Alma could see it at that moment given how disoriented she was. "But I'm not fond of seeing you so docile, so… defeated."

Even in her faint state she could still hear his words and process them. Alma closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in frustration and groaned a noise through her parted, frowning lips. The Garlean couldn't hold back the grin seeing that spitfire come back to the surface and dare challenge him further. It was just like in battle: even at the point that she had nothing left to even lift her arms, she still had just enough to complain she wasn't down yet.

"Good. Because today, I want to break you." The statement from his mouth was taunting, but the threat was obvious in his words.

Zenos' hands gripped at her buttocks again and used it to lift her upwards. With his chest leaning a bit into the pillows it was easy to guide her form, and then parted her cheeks to expose that back entrance. Given how hard his erection was, he had no difficulty flexing it into position until it landed on the puckered hole.

"Fuh-stohp-" somehow Alma choked out in slurred words as she tried to steady herself with her hands. Even her legs twitched and tried to flail, but she had no energy left to really struggle. "Not… I-ng-ne.. Never-"

"I'm aware, but no time like the present to try new things, yes my beast?" He was painfully slow with how he lowered her. She tried to tense the muscles, but given the amount of juices smeared all over the crack and soaking his arousal, there was plenty of lube to help give way.

Locked on the image in front of her again, she could see and feel the tip start to part those walls. Again the Au Ra was reminded of those odd sensations before and the way he stretched that hole. But this wasn't three wiggling fingers taunting all those new joy spots inside of her. He'd reach much deeper than that, spread it wider. "Stah… stahp-" she gasped out again, throwing her pride to the wind to try her best to beg. Even her face seemed as desperate as her body to keep him from going further.

He paused her decent after dipping only the head inside. It was already flexing around him confused, and he was confident the sensations would send him flying when her tight, hot walls clenched him tightly. But at her request he did pause, and a sly smile crossed his face. "Give me what I want, and I will withdraw," he purred.

"W-w-wat," Alma gasped as she finally took hold of his strained forearms to try to pull herself up. She'd no strength to do it either, she was utterly at his mercy. "What do… do you…"

"My name," he reminded her as his lips pulled at the corners into an absolutely sadistic grin, "Moan it for me. Beg me, by name, to cease my assault. To stop me from enjoying this untouched hole… Keep me from using it as a place to dump all my lust into you."

Each word seemed to rattle in her skull, especially with how he accented each syllable and twisted that threatening voice in her horn again. Again she found her face in the mirror, and it reminded her how much she hated seeing her so completely undone and almost panicked. She was not used to this kind of weakness or being dominated so completely. On one side her body _wanted it_ , it loved being used by him and taken to these absolute limits. Yet there was still a part of her that would not- could not let him have that one thing she restrained from him. He had taken everything else, but that little piece that he seemed to push harder for every time, she could not give him.

Though panic boiled in her gut, Alma pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. No, he wouldn't get that from her.

But he was not disappointed at all. Instead Zenos felt fresh zeal bubble inside of him and his grin grew to the point it could split his face. So many easy ways out from this entire ordeal. Just moaning out that one word, becoming docile until he was bored; she didn't even need to come fight him knowing her failure would end up with her in his lap again. Instead she continued to return and let him push her further and further into the deep end. How could one grow tired of a beast that always bit the hand that feed? "Pity, for you at least. I however will savor this moment. It will make that day you give me my prize more delectable."

Again he continued to lower her onto his arousal. Having already gotten his head inside there was a lot less resistance to push through. Every ilm made her entire body shudder, and Alma would gasp out for air as those strange new sensations filled her. She quivered against his chest, and she clawed into his arms from a desperate need to vent. Eventually he passed the depths his fingers could reach and there was still so much needed to be sheathed. That fresh sensation summoned a deep, and incredibly carnal noise from the depths of her lungs that he'd not yet heard from her. Many of her noises as he penetrated her other hole were unknown to him and he greatly enjoyed how vocal she had become.

Her buttocks finally hit his pelvis and he gave her a moment to rest. Alma opened her eyes and gazed back to the mirror unintentionally to see his thickness spreading her wide while her glistening slit was on full display. She couldn't process what she was looking at, let alone what she was feeling. All the sensations were brand new and her punch-drunk head only made it worse.

"What a lovely look…" Zenos purred as he locked eyes with her again. While she looked undone and almost afraid, his gaze was intense, boring into her through the mirror. "Entertain me with more of those desperate noises, would you?"

Alma did not have time to even tell him to not move before he started to pull him upward. The sensation of the withdrawal was so much different than the way he pierced her and it sent her mind spiraling. Her head lulled back against his chest as she gasped for air. As she descended those sparking sensations behind her womb more of her guttural moans filled the room. There was a new growth happening in that spot as he reached a steady rhythm inside of her. He wasn't nearly as forceful as he had been before, actually he was rather gentle in comparison. But the sensations still made fireworks explode in her body every time he sheathed inside of her.

Those never-ending audible noises spurred on the Garlean just as much as her tight walls clenching to his length. It was completely different from her wet womanhood, there was a heat and a tightness to this hole that could not be passed up. Also the way that she'd peak through her eyelids to watch them with intoxicated amazement and that look of twisted shame. Zenos had been incredibly sensitive since his last orgasm and the time spent holding himself back. The last few thrusts were quicker, shorter inside her hot sheath, cutting off her air every time he bounced her. Inside her own walls were coiling as that new heat boiled in her pelvis, completely different than anything she felt.

When he merged his hips firmly with hers, body shuddering behind her, she too felt that pressure inside her own womb explode. Her toes twisted in the air and cracked loudly while her body grew as tense as he did in the mix of their orgasms. His arousal twitched deep inside of her as he poured more fresh seed in the plugged entrance. They both were breathless, gasping for air as they rode that high together before finally crashing together.

Somewhere Alma found words as her head laid limply on his chest. "... Ihateyou…"

Zenos snickered to himself through his panting, still enjoying their decline, "I know…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I had a very bad day so wrote and reviewed all of this in *checks watch* 10 hours on and off. 
> 
> Also pretty sure this fic is going to be about 16 chapters and there will be an ALTERNATE ENDING so get ready.
> 
> Thankies to the crew at [Emet-Selch's Wholesome Bookclub](https://discord.gg/YgkDStS) cause I debated splitting this chapter and glad I didn't.
> 
> ~~Why is porn my absolute longest chapters lol~~


	9. Little White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > She noted the look and passed an uneasy expression back at him. Even if it was safe, she still kept her voice in a hushed whisper. "What's with the face?"
>> 
>> "What in the seven hells are you doing, Alma," he demanded of her, his rage fluttering through his words as he tried to keep his voice down.

Alma hated how she became used to the taste of his thickness in her mouth. But mostly it was the way it made her insides twist. This was the third time that evening he requested usage of her mouth, and though she had reminded him in both instances of the boundaries, the only rule Zenos ever followed was to not touch her horns. Maybe it was worse that she continued to indulge him, but that was part of their agreement with her as the loser.

The second time he had been forceful as he took advantage of her head hanging back off a pillow while she tried to catch her breath. There was the request from him, of course, but he was already ilms into her mouth when he asked. Pain from gagging was much less with him entering from above and sliding it in until her nose met his sack. What she hated was the way he gripped at her neck and she could vividly feel his head pass by his thumbs every time he buried inside of her throat. "It's exquisit," Zenos had mentioned idly, "the sight of my cock spreading your esophagus."

The third and final time he gave her almost full control. With him settled back into one of the plush red and gold royal chairs he combed his fingers through her hair. Meanwhile her tongue made its way up and down his thickness, and sometimes her teeth dragged along the sides to get a feral moan from his mouth. After so many hours of nothing but foreplay and sex, her body was fatigued to what felt like the absolute limit. Her breath heaved both out her nose and mouth and it danced over his sensitive, wet flesh while the flat side of her tongue made its way up the length.

Alma wondered what she looked like if anyone was to peer in at the two of them. There were so many bruises of bite marks along her shoulders, and her back had become a mess of long red marks from his nails. She'd stopped trying to hide herself behind any mask and let the musk fill her nostrils until it made her eyes dazed and glossed over. On her knees before the heir, his eyes focused downward while resting his cheek on his fist, she must have looked like she was worshiping his arousal- worshiping him. But the way he dug his fingers in spinning motions against her scalp, tied with the sound of his deep breathing and moans made her more compliant to agree to using her mouth once more. So long as he abided by the ground rules for once…

Zenos' bottom flexed as those zaps of pleasure in the bottom of his pelvis started to shift again. After so many orgasms it was difficult to hold back any further, and part of him didn't want to wait. He grunted and took a firm hold of her short peach blonde locks to lift her head away mid-lick, only to slide his head between her lips. With his other hand he used the saliva covering it to stroke himself to completion, his body shuddering as he did. Thick spurts of his seed spilled within her mouth and pooled on her tongue. When he felt those last shudders come to an end he fully released her hair.

Though her legs felt like jelly, the Au Ra pulled herself back up to standing with lips closed shut. There was a moment where she felt as if she was going to topple over and he was quick to present an arm to catch her as a just-in-case. Instead she steadied her balance and made her way over to the water fountain. She pulled one of the free cups to catch water from the spout and at the same time let the thick white substance escape her lips into the water before spitting out the rest. Immediately she drew the cup to her lips and used it not only to rinse, but spit out the flavor.

"What, is it not to your taste my beast?" Zenos asked, still rested in the same position with legs spread and his flaccid arousal between them. "You seemed rather persistent to drink of me before."

"It's bitter-" Alma bit back with a hiss before filling the water glass one more time and down it in only a few swallows. She gasped for breath and put the cup aside. "Not that you gave me much of a _choice_ previously…"

He chuckled deeply from his seat, eyes focused on her irritated face. "I guess you are correct. It is probably most difficult to not swallow with something lodged in your throat."

"Don't sound so pleased," she bit back again before rolling her eyes. As time passed she felt her energy return to her legs, and moved over to the gathering of pillows nearby to flop herself back. It was a mistake to do so as fresh pain shocked her system from how badly he had damaged her back, but at least she wasn't alone in body aches. His chest too was a mess of red lines, and she had made quite a few bite marks on his shoulders and even the inner flesh of his thighs; the lesson to teach him _not_ to pull her hair didn't stick, unfortunately. His back was probably worse than his front as her nails, unlike his, could cut very deeply.

"You're such a bastard."

"I'm still perplexed, even after that I still could not retch my name from your lips," a small frown formed on his pale lips in disappointment.

As Alma reached for the bag of her effects, she bounced her head left and right and pursed her bottom lip out. "It's a little difficult to moan out someone's name when something is lodged in your throat," she mocked with a deep tone in an attempt to mimic his voice. Zenos let one chortle come up his throat as he shook his head.

In their relaxed state she pulled out the familiar spell book, as well as a pair of spectacles she slid over her eyes and locked behind her horns. The Legatus' eyes were keenly locked on her ministrations as aetheric energy flooded the pages and made glowing outlines on words, runes, and diagrams. She chanted in a language that was unfamiliar to him as it came out as a whisper into the quiet room. The energy pooled into the ground as those same diagrams became a spinning ring below her and bits of aether dancing into the air. As she closed the book and finalized the spell, a small creature spun from the gathered magic and took the form of a small green and yellow fairy. There was a happy call in the tiny creature's voice and it fluttered over to her master.

"Eos can you just..." Alma requested as she pointed her finger to her right shoulder where the form of his teeth had actually scabbed from him tearing open her flesh. "Right there? I'll take more of it… later I'm just having focusing issues." There was no hesitation in the fae's nod as she flew over to the pointed room and began to fill it with aetheric energy to heal the impression of his teeth and help mend the wounds created.Zenos hummed to himself rather curiously as he watched the small creature work. Though he, like many other Garleans, were familiar with magic, it would never be at the same level as the rest of Eorzea. He would never be able to summon a creature from the aether, or even similar magic to tend to his wounds. They were savages, but there were still curious things that they could do even if they were primitive compared to his people.

"You wear glasses?" he asked somewhat perplexed as he shifted his weight forward and rested both elbows just above his knee and wove both sets of fingers before him, "I would not think the grand Hero of Eorzea to have such an impairment."

"It's not an impairment, you ignorant Garlean," she replied with again another mocking undertone and a roll of her eyes. "I struggle with reading, ok? I'm a little farsighted so things up close are sometimes hard for me."

For some reason that statement made him even more fascinated and his head tilted to the side which made the curtain of his hair spill over his shoulders and hang from the side of his head. "You struggle seeing things in such close proximity? Yet you seem awfully keen at combat that puts you nose to nose with your enemy."

"I don't need to _see_ really when I'm fighting that close. It's more like…" Alma paused as she looked out across the room and focused on the open doorway to the greenhouse. For a moment she thought on how it was good the stars were still clearly out, meaning she hadn't spent that long with him. "... it's an energy I feel, I guess. I don't react because I can see my opponent, I just… know."

An entertained, but almost proud smile crossed the Viceroy's face as he leaned himself backwards into the chair once more. He inhaled a deep breath, held it, and then let it escape through his nose. How blissful was the feeling of all those scratch wounds aching against the pile of the velvet seat. "You've so much talent that is within your grasp and yet you seem so willing to struggle instead of train yourself properly. If you stayed under my wing, I would show you the wonders of what your body can _actually_ accomplish."

Again she rolled her eyes without giving the comment a second thought before pointing her finger to her injured neck. She couldn't see the mix of red, purple, and brown coloring in the shape of his fingers and thumbs, but she knew every time she swallowed how hard they ached. Eos moved without needing a verbal command to tackle the bruise, but didn't restrain the surprised, almost concerned look on her face before filling it with her healing aether. "No you stupid goobbue, I'd rather bite my tongue off then train under you."

"Stupid goobbue?" Zenos asked as a large grin crossed his face. "Are we eleven?"

Post these sessions he was absolutely insufferable, and the Au Ra lifted one of the pillows to toss it directly at his face without looking. He caught it in his hands before it made impact, but her intent wasn't really to hit him with it. "Right, you like bastard…" she murmured as she exhaled hard out her nose then pulled herself to standing. It would take her some time to get back into her armor; even more so given how aching her body was.

"Vile," he reminded her, his mocking thin smile visible as he pulled down the pillow.

"Ah yes, _vile_ bastard…" Alma groaned that word as she moved to the pile of her armor and pulled each piece back onto her body. He'd destroyed another set of simple clothes and part of her wondered why she even bothered. "Anyway, I'm heading out. Next time I'll win."

"I do hope so, oh Hero," was his goading reply with that sly look on his face. She didn't bother to pass him either a glance as she left the greenhouse.

\----

There was so much ache in her body, especially in those places her armor weighed the heaviest. Shoulders, back, even her arms and legs became uncomfortable with the friction. If she thought she'd have any hope fighting him off with her Ifrit-egi, then maybe she would entertain going against him in robes, but-

A hand covered her mouth while another took her arm. Fight senses flared to full alert and her gut reaction was to unleash her shadowed blades beneath her. Before her arms could tense to release the energy, a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Shh…" Thancred hushed as he pulled his palm from over her mouth and instead settled his index finger perpendicular over her lips. Her shoulders untensed a bit and exhaled firmly out her nose. After passing him a soft nod, he tugged her arm behind her. "Follow me…"

There were added enclaves in the garden area where she and Zenos fought. Some of them were meant to put the serving class out of sight from the royals who would once lounge out here. This gave them perfect cover from any Imperials who may, or may not make their way into the area. But most importantly it gave them a hiding place from the Legatus to converse. Thancred closed the door behind him with easy, silent movements before he heard it click in place. Again he looked out the small window that was the only opening to the outside, and the only means of providing them light from the moon hanging in the sky above.

"Thancred I could have hurt you," Alma mentioned to him with concern in her voice as she set aside her broadsword to ease the weight on her back. "Sneaking up on me like that."

"I needed to be sure Zenos hadn't seen or heard us…" her companion answered with a hushed voice while still surveying out the window. He made out the shape of what he assumed, just by simple girth, was the Prince in question was on his way back to the castle. To keep the both of them silent he kept his hand extended towards her with fingers fully splayed. When the shadow passed, he turned back to her. The one visible brow furrowed and his lips turned into a frown while restricting his anger.

She noted the look and passed an uneasy expression back at him. Even if it was safe, she still kept her voice in a hushed whisper. "What's with the face?"

"What in the _seven hells_ are you doing, Alma," he demanded of her, his rage fluttering through his words as he tried to keep his voice down.

Instantly she realized what he meant and her face went pale. All sorts of anxiety boiled up in her stomach while shame weighed heavier on her shoulders than the pauldrons. "It's not what-"

"You're _fucking_ Zenos…!? Our…" he had to catch his breath just to keep from screaming at her. Thancred's body shook as the shock settled in for a second time, "- bloody hells Alma he's heir to the damned Empire we've been fighting for years now…!"

For all the times that she played out this scenario in her mind, not once did she actually think she'd come face to face with it. It hurt worse now that she had to meet the eye of an ally- of a friend who looked at her with such anger and disappointment. Her breath stuttered in her throat and realized before him she felt very, very small. "I swear it's to save Krile-"

His one visible eye opened wide in absolute disbelief and slowly shook his head from side to side. "For Krile- really? Thats-" he wanted to laugh, but instead his frown grew greater as he ground his teeth, "oh you're _gobbling down his cock_ for _Krile_?" Every word was intentionally accented if only to make sure the point speared home. "That's the best you got Alma?"

It felt like knives on her heart, or even the core of her soul. Everything in her chest was exploding upward and she could hear the thump of her pulse in her head. Her mouth was dry, each breath through her mouth becoming heavier. She swore she was shivering under her armor. It had been some time since she'd felt so absolutely tiny, and hated that it was before a friend. "You don't-"

"What would Haurchefaunt think?"

Alma's eyes burst open at the simple mention of his name. Something inside her felt like it was breaking. She didn't wear the necklace when she came to fight Zenos. The gift that was intended to bring a piece of him everywhere- but she couldn't bring that here. She couldn't allow Zenos to lorde over her with it as he once had. But to hear his name and dump more shame on her aching, panicked heart.

 _He'll never understand_.

It had been some time since she had heard the whisper of her id.

Dark energy swelled in her and her aqua limbal rings shifted to scarlet. Before he could react she was upon him. Her hands gripped hold of his white tunic and in the same motion pinned him to the wall behind him. He may have been over a head taller than her, it meant nothing in comparison to the strength blessed by her dark energy. Thancred's body hit the wall with a resounding slam, and he held his breath to keep the painful grunt from escaping his lips.

"Don't you mention his name," she hissed beneath her breath as she stared daggers into his visible brown eye, "don't you dare _whisper his name_ when you've not a clue what is going on, Thancred."

"Alma put me dow-"

She shoved him harder against the wall to the point that he was actually lifted to his toes. Again he restricted another painful grunt.

"I don't give a damn what you think about what you saw here today, not a _single fuck_ ," she hissed to him in her hushed tone while adrenaline pumped through her, "I do not lie when I say I'm here to save Krile from the mistake- no _your mistakes_ , I might add." The grip in his tunic was becoming tighter, to the point she was actually tearing the weave in the cloth. Her breath became heavier after every angry word that came out of her mouth. "Every time I fight him, every time we duel I grow _stronger_ , I become _faster_ , and each time I come closer to _defeating him_. The deal I made was foolish, yes, and it puts me at his bloody mercy. But if it means I get to end this damned war which, once again, _cannot be done without me at the front line_ , then I'm going to do it, Thancred."

But the expression of anger had faded from his face. It was first shock, then confusion, then something almost sorrowful. His shoulders sunk and only gazed down at her with woe. "... Alma you're crying."

The red color dissipated from her eyes, and instantly she recoiled. His feet hit the ground again and she released his tunic to touch a hand to her face. She'd not been aware at all that in her rage she had streams of tears flowing over her cheeks and down her chin. A conflict of emotions churned in her chest as she balanced the anger of the situation and well the feeling of revolt in her stomach.

"... I'm doing my best, Thancred," Alma's voice came out so brittle, like it was caught between a sob and the urge to scream, "I'm doing-... I know it's completely crazy but I have to…" Her stomach churned and she wanted to pull herself down into a ball before him, but her body wouldn't move. "I want to save Krile but I'm not- I'm not strong enough yet I need to be… I need to be stronger." Every inch of her started to quiver and she pulled her face into her hands. "Gods every time I come here I… I hope I beat him, and then the other part of me is so… I'm sick of this... being a bloody hero with this mantle that-... Thancred I _didn't want this_."

The tension in his body faded as he looked down to his friend quivering and appearing much smaller than he'd ever seen her. His shoulders sunk and his hand flexed in the thought to touch her face. "... Alma…"

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Please don't-... please don't tell the others…" she begged, her voice became so brittle as her body begun to shiver. There was so much chaos in her system but she couldn't release it here, and not in front of Thancred. Just more little white lies. Just… a few more little white lies.

Conflict flashed in his dark brown eye and he pulled his gaze away from her. Lips pursed, eye closed, and then he inhaled deeply. "... I won't," he sighed as his voice dropped to a lower whisper, "... I will not be returning until I gather more information regarding Krile's location and the capital in general. I…" He pulled himself to full standing and opened his one exposed eye. It was difficult to meet hers and decided to instead gaze out the window. "It would most likely destroy Alphinaud."

Something in mind cracked. It sounded like breaking glass and her heart felt like it literally stopped. This wasn't a little white lie anymore. This was deception to a selfish end. She couldn't even open her mouth before Thancred moved to the door of the small room, checked the surrounding area, and left.

Alma stood there unable to move her body as she stared at her friend retreat from the space. The last time she had felt such pain and such emptiness had been- No. No she could not think of his name, she could not think of his face and what an expression he'd pass her. Would he be angry with her? Disgusted? _Disappointed_?

Her shoulders sunk and her head hung heavy from them. A few tears hit the stone floor beneath her and she just stared.

_Little white lies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this entire chapter to just be angst but I was like YOU KNOW WHAT I wanna write more blowjobs because I just enjoy writing oral ok.
> 
> The next chapter is prob going to come out p-fast because it'll be shorter, but also I have a LOT ON MY MIND ABOUT IT.


	10. The Dark Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "So you called on me?" he asked with even greater confusion in his voice, "In the past you've not been good at taking my advice. "
>> 
>> "Maybe it's because you're kinda a prick…" Alma murmured beneath her breath and shot him a glare.
>> 
>> Yet he only shrugged in reply, taking no offense to it. "I'm your id, does that not make you a prick too?"
>> 
>> Her brows furrowed as she stared at the floor. ".... no?"
>> 
>> "You're not wrong you are like a sweet pastry." He leaned back on his arms but his masked face did not pull away from her. 
>> 
>> Her face whipped to face him. "What does that-"
>> 
>> "We're getting off topic Alma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I make reference to an idea, the [Fray of Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808687). If you want some good angst and a little more context, its a good predecessor to this.

After having grown up in the sunny, rolling, and sometimes humid hills of La Noscea, Alma did not expect to find comfort in the cold when she visited Isghard. On most days it was impossible to see the blue sky above the high pointed towers, and just as often snow drifted over the light grey stone. There was so little color in the city other than the nobles pacing through the streets in more palatable wool coats and hats. This should have been a place that caused her pain, longing, and regret. _Especially regret_. It took her some time to come to terms with what happened, and as she toyed with the Fortems locket over the center of her heart she felt that pain each visit became less and less.

This was the first time in months that the longing made her want to cry. _Mourning is love with nowhere to go._

Alma didn't inherently need to teleport to Isghard, she could have returned to Rhalgar's Reach. But she had to keep up appearances for her deception to work. Unlike what she had mentioned to her team she did not meet up with Sidgurd, she did not talk to anyone except for Gibrillont at the Forgotten Knight who passed her the key to her room and allowed her escape into the quiet room. He asked no questions, though sometimes he did pass her some fermented wine when he could see the fatigue in her face. That night he passed her the whole bottle.

Upon arriving she pulled away her armor and let it drop to the floor. It would make a ruckus but the patrons below her were either not there, or had gotten used to the constant noise to the point they ignored it. She didn't particularly care anymore either as she only came to this room to crash for a few hours into the night, then put on the mask the next morning and tell herself everything was alright.

… it wasn't alright. Not anymore.

Her back fell onto the bed with arms spread wide. The bed wasn't nearly as soft as the ones in the Fortemps Manor, but she enjoyed the privacy and the sense of anonymity she had here. Sea green eyes locked on the rather plain ceiling as her thoughts drifted off.

The familiar stone that assisted her in learning the dark power was still in her hand. She made it dance around her palm with the flick of her thumb along the sharp edges. It had been some time since she had used it in this fashion, especially after learning how chaotic the aether could be when it was not fully in her control. Her fingers closed around it until the points dug into the bottom of them, and she pumped her own energy into it. The small stone glowed red in her grip, pulsed with darkness, then went dark.

The spot beside her on the bed bounced as another joined her. "This is a pretty odd predicament, even for you, Alma."

He didn't need to appear as Fray, but the familiar sound of his voice gave her a sense of calm. Alma felt her shoulders sink further into the bed and let her eyes drift close. "Something like that…" she muttered as her voice drifted away in fatigue.

"You do know Regret would probably be better suited for this conversation." Even behind his mask she could sense the purse in his lips, and she could feel his perplexed gaze. She couldn't even see his face with her eyes closed yet knew his brow was raised.

"No." The answer was firm as it forced her eyes open. Alma pulled herself back upright and landed her arms on her bent knees. She couldn't turn to face Fray and instead stared at the floor. "... no I couldn't… I'd break down seeing his face like that. "

"So you called on me?" he asked with even greater confusion in his voice, "In the past you've not been good at taking my advice. "

"Maybe it's because you're kinda a prick…" Alma murmured beneath her breath and shot him a glare.

Yet he only shrugged in reply, taking no offense to it. "I'm your id, does that not make you a prick too?"

Her brows furrowed as she stared at the floor. ".... no?"

"You're not wrong you are like a sweet pastry." He leaned back on his arms but his masked face did not pull away from her. 

Her face whipped to face him. "What does that-"

"We're getting off topic Alma."

The doubt hit her stomach again. The weight in her head felt heavy and she let it hang off of her neck. Inside her chest her heart was racing, but her breathing felt steady and calm. "... I don't think I can do this anymore Fray."

"The sex or this entire ordeal with being some grand hero?" He flicked his hand into the air once again. His voice wise but there was still a tinge of jesting in his words.

She slipped the bottom of her lip into her mouth. Anxiety started to boil in her stomach again. 

"The fact that you're debating speaks a lot to your motives, you know." Fray leaned his body forward so that he could more easily watch her face. "Have you thought that maybe you don't have to make a choice? "

"There's no grey spot though, I know that," she replied with a sigh in her voice and lifted her head so she could gaze across the room at the door. "My companions wouldn't understand. Thancred's face told me that. Gods the…" Alma drew one of her hands to her face. Fingers started on her chin until she ran it over her nose before combing it through the bangs on her forehead. "... he looked so disgusted. "

"Then what of giving up on Zenos? Think about it. What is it that he provides that you cannot get anywhere else?"

The question wasn't hard, but getting the words to her lips were. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, chewed it between her lips, then popped it out. "Escape."

Fray lifted a hand with his finger pointed to the ceiling, then brought it down fast so it pointed at her face. "Bingo."

"I'm sick of it Fray, I'm…" her voice sputtered out again as her mind twisted with far too many thoughts to process. She let her head hang forward again so she could hold it in both of her cupped hands. She focused her eyes on the floor but was looking at nothing. "... I'm so tired. "

When he spoke again, his voice was not alone. Mixed in with his deep bravata were higher notes that were the perfect mimic of her own voice, albeit tainted a bit with a dark kind of confidence. _"You could just let us take over._ "

"No," again the reply was stern and she turned her eyes to face him. Those golden orbs had turned red for that single moment, but as the two of them stared they reverted back. "No- I worked too hard to get this far. I'm not… retreating now. "

"Stubborn as always," Fray scoffed as he shook his covered head. "Nevertheless, the first hurdle for you is acceptance. You're still _denying_ the wishes of your heart. You're still lying to yourself." 

When Alma leaned back to sigh and bicker before she realized there was another body behind her. It was taller, wider than her; maybe wider than Fray. The instant reaction was to turn her head to look, but as those long gauntlet covered arms wrapped around her she realized what, or really who it was. Her eyes slipped closed and she retreated into the gentle embrace.

"This is why you have been drawn to us, Alma, to this power," Fray explained to her plainly with his hand still extended. "We see the cracks in the world, the places where the common person won't look in fear that they won't like what they see. So full of light and goodness that they find themselves too far on one side and shrug away their morality. It was _you_ who became sick of the pomp and circumstance, the peacocking of justice just to cover up their own selfish ways. We do not ignore the ugly. We will not lie, and we will tell you exactly what you need to hear, not just want to hear. " 

Her eyes blinked slowly as she looked back up to the ceiling. There was an odd calm in her chest but it still felt wrong. Something was still coiling round her insides and squeezing.

"Say it Alma. Say the desire you truly wish on your mind." Fray's voice was firm, as was his posture. Yet the armor clad form behind her squeezed and embraced her more tightly in preparation.

She swallowed the thickness in her throat and let her eyes drift close. "... I can't."

The shadowed Dark Knight's head went into his hand and he groaned aloud. He shook it back and forth before lifting it to face her again. "I know you don't want to. I know you don't want to think about it."

" _We understand the weight on your heart_ ," the figure behind her whispered. She could hear the smile in his light hearted voice, but it didn't calm her. Instead she inhaled to try to hold back the burning behind her eyes. 

"I can't. I won't," was Alma's firm reply as she pulled an arm over her face and hid it away. "I can't escape that way, Fray. I'd… rather keep 'peacocking' then do that. "

Again the man at her side groaned and shook his head. His deep nasal inhales were audible in the quiet room. Instead of remaining on the bed he stood and crossed to the small bedside table. The bottle of fermented wine had remained untouched there since she entered. He pulled the cork from the top between two gauntleted fingers and rose the tip to his face. Even through his mask he drank the sweet, yet bitter liquid.

"I want them both Fray," the honesty came out as Alma choked back what felt like a sob, "I love my friends, I want to defend my homeland. I want to _be_ the hero everyone sees in me, to be the strength they need to continue. "

"Buuut…" he hummed on a long note while his other hand spun a circle in the air.

Alma grit her teeth and steadied her breath. "I like for one night I'm not a damned hero. I'm not treated like I'm gilded with gold and need to be put on a pedestal. And I'm not…"

" _-lonely,_ " both Fray in front and Regret behind muttered the same word in unison. 

The already silent room went quiet, sans the couple times that Fray brought the alcohol to his lips to take another swig. But the energy was inherently not tense or awkward. There was understanding amongst all parties within their dark private space. 

"I have to choose, don't I?" Alma asked as she let her arm drop and pulled herself more upward. The presence behind her released, and the pressure on the bed vanished with him. "... I can't just… dance on this line I guess. "

"I mean," he shrugged his arms and plopped himself back on the bed so he could offer the bottle to her. She didn't take it and his golden eyes rolled hard. "You _do_ have a third option- "

"No," she stated strongly again as she shook her head, "No I'm not- no. I don't want that. It wouldn't even be peace, it just be escape. "

Fray would not be gentle with her as he watched her empty expression. He did not reach to hold her, he did not put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. This was the ugly that they all needed to stare into. "Then it's probably better now than to keep dragging this on."

Alma folded her hands together and once more let her head hang. She felt so low, so small, so _revolted_ by what she had become. The fact that she had to debate this was even more painful. What was she willing to throw aside, what part of her was she willing to forsake? "... if he was here do you think he'd hate me?"

"I don't like to deal in ifs, Alma."

She frowned further and let out a heavy sigh. The choice hadn't even left her lips, yet she could already feel regret spinning in her core. To continue to be the martyr? Or to become the villain?

Her core went cold, as if she was letting out a piece of her soul. 

"... it's for the best for everyone," she whispered, "... I can handle the loneliness. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMMMM yes, hm, the angst here is made out of angst.
> 
> I think the next chapter is gonna spin people on their heads a bit and I've been looking forward to it for a WHILE.


	11. Just So Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "I'm not asking for permission," the Au Ra growled in a low tone as she rose back to standing and made her way towards the stairwell that led to the throne room. "Come at me if you want to, but I'll do more than just knock you out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SMUT. ONLY ANGST.

She hated this. She hated this in more ways than she could describe. It didn't even need to _be_ this way. 

Lakshmi had become another desperate attempt by a beast tribe to reconcile their loss. It wasn't even by natural means that it happened, since the entire mess had been started by the Skulls. It meant that in the end the Scions- no, that _she_ had to clean up the mess. And after the fighting, the pain and the used resources to save the Ananta from themselves, they still bit back enraged. Even though Lyse's words seemed heartfelt and logical to the situation it meant nothing. No thanks, no recognition- only more venom spat at her feet. 

She was _tired of it all._

"Alma," Alisae perked up as they made their way out of the Ananta tribal lands, "Do you need more healing magic? You look…" The young Elezen had a word in mind, but she didn't want to use it. "... a little in pain?" 

"We can rest up before we return to the Vira to let them know we were able to stop the primal from doing more damage," Lyse offered, attempting to keep a glowing smile on her face, "then we can let everyone at Rhalgar's Reach of Alma's triumph agai-" 

"No." 

Both ladies turned to their Au Ra companion. Her downward gaze was darkened by the small scowl on her lips. _I'm so tired._

"What do you mean no?" Alisae asked, her concern evident but there was still a bewildered sharpness to her words. 

Alma lifted her head to face the younger woman, the scowl only growing deeper. "I don't want to go. Tell the tribe whatever you want." The bite in her sour tone only grew. _I'm just so tired._ "And Conrad and the others. Tell them whatever you want." 

Alisae crossed her arms, her eyes intently locked on Alma's. Behind her Lyse figited from her situational discomfort. "Whatever?? I know you both are still frustrated over the reaction of the Qalyana, but we should still all return to our companions and let them know we defe-" 

"What do you mean **we** ," the final word rolled off Alma's tongue with such anger that her fangs were bared. "I'm sorry, did you just stand toe to toe with Lakshmi? I didn't see you on that battlefield." 

"Alma let's…" Lyse tried to dull the tension with a nervous laugh, "come now we understand. It was just a slip of the-" 

Alisae was not ready to back down as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes you defeated the primal! And I did not. It's something not many can do-" 

_It's just exhausting._ "No one else can do what I can," the Warrior hissed in return, "How would the realm function- survive without me?!? Anytime I'm not around everything comes to a screeching halt." 

Her arm swung wide and pointed it towards the Ananta tribal home. "I even have to clean up the messes of my enemies now?!" _I didn't want this._

"Alma calm down," Alisae snapped with a heavy frown, "we understand the pressure you're under- we feel it too." 

"Alisae, Alma please," Lyse pleaded in an attempt to calm them both. 

"But you don't!" _I didn't want any of this._ "You're not the ‘Warrior of Light', you don't have to be the frontline to every Garlean, every Primal, every Ascian! You don't have Eorzea on your bloody shoulders!" The more her rage spurred, the more venom spilled from her mouth. 

Alisae bit her tongue then raised her voice once more. "We're here too Alma! We are fighting as well-" 

"But if you let your guard down for one second, make one misshap, people don't _die because of it!!_ " 

The scream had been the loudest during the argument, and even Alisae took a step back in shock at the statement. 

"I didn't want this!" 

_I don't want this_ . 

"I just wanted to learn magic and ended up being really good at helping people!" 

_I'm just tired._

"And by some twisted luck I have this powerful echo tied to this irresponsible divinity, and now everyone is constantly clamoring for my aid!" 

_I just want it to stop._

"There is no pause for me, no ability to rest. The second I lay down my weapon there is something else- always bloody something else!!" 

_Just let it end._

"You can all go figure it out on your own now! **_I'm done!!!_ ** " 

Alisae and Lyse didn't know what to say. They stared in shock at their friend with a multitude of conflicting emotions flashing through her face. The Hyur attempted to make an attempt to say something, but it was already too late. Alma turned on foot and marched away from the two of them, her fists clenched tightly as they hung at her side. Again she could feel the wetness pouring down her face, but she cared not. 

All she wanted was to escape. 

* * *

It had been many days since her last visit to Ala Mhigo, but she was not here to visit the small private training abode on the northern end. No, her route was straight towards the highest point of the royal castle as she had done many weeks ago on the back of her Yol. The aerial patrol that surrounded the area seemed to avoid her flight instead of opening up for attack, an odd sight to see. Those familiar sirens echoed on the higher floors and troops moved into defensive positions, but no weapons were fired towards her. This was an unexpected outcome, but a nice one at least. 

She had no desire to play war with Imperial foot soldiers. 

Just like her first visit, she dismounted on the most open portion of the central castle which led directly to the throne room. As both of her feet settled down on the stone, the High Imperial Guard had her surrounded. Their postures were not as sturdy as they had been during her last visit, but it didn't appear to be from unease. At a simple glance she noted their defensive stances and the way their weapons were more pointed at her chest rather than her head. They seemed less threatening, and she thought it might have been intentional. 

"Where's Zenos?" Alma demanded. She was tempted to reach back to her sword and cut through all these masked fools, but it was energy she did not wish to waste. 

The casual question irritated them. There were several weapons that shook and rose into a threatening posture. The masks amplified the sound of some of the soldiers' uneasy and deep breathing. A few times they passed one another a glance, like they were waiting to see what any portion of the group would do. 

"The Legatus is currently with council, savage," a man spoke up, one she assumed was of higher command due to his gunblade and the touch of gold on his armor. "Take your monster and leave this place, and we shall do you no-" 

The information she needed came out of his mouth, even if it had not been his intention. Before he could finish the statement she was upon him, her heavily armored figure zipping forward at a speed he could not follow. She gripped his helm and in the same motion threw his head back into the ground. If not for the sturdy Garlean helmet, she may have crushed his skull into the stone given how it spider cracked beneath it from the force. 

She realized how strong she'd become in such a short period of time. 

"I'm not asking for permission," the Au Ra growled in a low tone as she rose back to standing and made her way towards the stairwell that led to the throne room. "Come at me if you want to, but I'll do more than just knock you out." 

It had been so long since she had felt this cold; this absolutely empty of empathy. These weren't people to her any longer. They were idiots in armor trying to act superior before the strongest weapon of Eorzea. She'd felled *hundreds* of them already. What was another dozen? Or two dozen? *Or more?* 

They let her pass. She didn't care if it was out of hesitation or fear. It at least saved her some time. 

This was the most glorious space of Ala Mhigan architecture she'd seen yet: the high ceilings, the way the light danced through various windows and skylines, numerous well carved statues that remained pristine from the outdoor elements, and glorious or tiled floors beneath her feet. Normally it would have interested her to see such a stunning space, even if the Imperial flags tainted the image. But she didn't care. She just… didn't care. 

She was tired. 

* * *

Zenos was settled in the throne as he always did: legs crossed, elbow rested on the armrest, and his head perched on his knuckles. He had no interest in his face as the two rows of men and women delivered information about Gyr Abania's current situation and the means they used to address said problems. It was dull, but it had always been dull. Yet he stared on with ears open. 

There was one thing he enjoyed about this space and would praise the previous architectures for, even if they were primitive. The ways that the throne room and its preseeding halls had been built made perfect acoustics he could hear anyone approaching. So when he caught the calm march of armored feet- their footfalls growing louder- his cold eyes lifted. 

Noticing their commander's distraction, each of the helmed Garlean's turned to see the lone Eorzean Hero in dark armor as she walked the hall. The initial reaction was to reach for their weapons, but with a raised hand from Zenos they paused. He did not adjust from his posture and let the hand drop again to the armrest. 

"Oh _Warrior of Light_ ," the Viceroy called out from his throne in a calm projected voice, "what do we owe this rather unprecedented visit? Do you wish to join my hunt yet again? Think you prepared to do battle with me?" 

Alma continued her advance, her face unflinching and completely by his mocking. She appreciated the other Imperials not moving to attack or defend. It would be a wasted endeavor to throw themselves before her for a lord who did not need their protection. 

Muted feral sea green eyes met his gaze, her aqua limbal rings glowing in the dim light. Her expression was flat and neutral. She paused at the opposite end of the confused Council, but not once did she pass them a glance. Her eyes were locked on his, and his icy blue gaze never left hers. 

"Clear the room," she demanded with her voice calm and every syllable articulated. 

The other Imperials flinched, their confused, uneasy postures flexed in an urge to reach for their weapons again. More than one turned to address either her, or their Viceroy, but they were stilled when the sharp gauntleted hand lifted. 

"Leave," Zenos commanded, his voice having grown serious for the first time since he arrived. 

"My lord-?" 

"You are all to leave," he explained as his hand fell. He did not look at his subordinates, his eyes remained on hers, "No one is to remain. No one is to enter until I have allowed it." 

The group hesitated. When they turned back to their leader his eyes met theirs while they were behind their masks. There was no hesitation to tear them apart if he wished it. Knowing this they left en mass, somewhat rushing from the room. 

The Viceroy lifted his head from his fist and turned his attention fully on his guest. He pulled up one side of his lips in a curious, yet still coy smirk. "So curt today. I am quite surprised that-" 

He paused as she tossed her broadsword off to the side. The large weapon clattered on the stone loud enough for it to echo rather loudly in the open space. She continued her approach as she slid her gauntlets off next and dropped each one to the side. 

Honest confusion filled his face as she unhooked and dropped her pauldrons. It was difficult to read her intent, especially since she looked so withdrawn, and incredibly _irritated._ He leaned forward on his throne, elbows rested on his thighs and hands hung between his legs. 

"This is rather strange behavior my-" 

"You know, I'm used to fighting other people's battles," Alma interrupted, the aggravation clear in her voice, "fixing weary people's problems. Hells, I became a centerpiece to an entire shift in political power for an entire nation not too long ago - and I'm not even talking about Doma." 

Belts came free next, and she paused only long enough to undo her grieves and kick off her sabatons. "Never thought I'd need to clean up the mess of damned _Garleans."_

A single brow lifted and he passed her a muted, growing confused expression. "Please elaborate." 

"Lakshmi has been handled," she snapped back as she started on her breastplate, "the primal that the actions of _your_ Skulls, which triggered a beast tribe to feel angry and sorrowful enough to want to summon her. And since _I'm_ the only person that can handle these shards of divinity, _I_ had to clean up _your_ mess." 

Zenos lips pulled into a irked frown and he lifted his torso back up so his spine was straight. He dug his fingers into the rests of his throne. No one, absolutely _no one_ would speak to him in such a way. Spurts of anger rose up in his belly that he was not akin to feeling, but he restrained striking out at her. "And praytell, why is this my mess?" 

"Because the Skulls are yours," Alma hissed in reply as she undid her breastplate. Just like the rest of her armor it clattered behind her and joined the line of ‘breadcrumbs' to the throne. "You are the Viceroy, the Legatus of the XIIth. You run this entire Empire now so take some _fucking_ responsibility for the mess that _your_ people made." 

Again he was taken aback. This was not the personality of the Hero that he had become accustomed to. It was so starkly different that he was unsure of how to even handle her. His frown pulled back to a flat look and he released the tension in his grip to let his body relax once more on his throne. His head canted slightly to the side and he pursed his bottom lip. 

"Praytell then how you expect me to ‘make up' for the failings of my underlings? And also…" He lifted a hand and flicked a solitary clawed digit in her direction. "Why are you getting undressed in my throne room?" 

She did not stop her approach and made her way up the stairs, standing before him in only her protective undershirt and the bits of armor that covered her hips and thighs. With him seated she was about at eye level with him, which allowed her to stare intensely into his icy orbs. He could see the rage boiling behind those glowing aqua rings around her irises. He'd never seen her this way. 

"You're going to make it up to me by doing what I say. And I'm going to make use of you this time as I see fit." 

Zenos leaned back into his throne as his lips pulled into another muted frown. His left hand rolled his gauntleted fingers across the stone in a steady pace, the sound of the pointed tips obvious in the quiet space. "And what makes you think I would entertain such a request?" 

There was no hesitation in her as she stared him down. Curtly she replied: "I'll walk away from here and you'll never see me again." 

He almost couldn't process the shock, and it reflected on his face. He leaned himself forward so he could place himself fully at eye level and narrowed his brows. This was a threat, this was an honest threat from her. "You'd deny me my fight? You'd _abandon_ your cause? Your people?" 

The thought seemed entertaining, and he allowed a sly look to form on his face. "You do not think I would not hunt you down? An entertaining idea…" 

"I don't think you seem to realize how far I've gone across this continent," Alma explained with a muted threatening tone, "The allies I've made, the places I'd been. If you think I've not pondered a place where _no one_ would find me, you're sadly mistaken." 

Zenos' smile faded from his face. He could tell this was no joke. Her conviction was clearer in her eyes than in her voice. Knowing that she'd no intention of playing around with her threat he sat himself upright again. 

"So asserting dominance this time?" he asked as the coy smile returned with the mirth in his voice, "Very well. I will entertain this as a form of apology as my underlings have _bothered you_ so much. What shall you have me do, my beast?" 

Unlike him, she did not give him any joy or amusement to her face. She only stared as cold and as hard as she had when she arrived. She took a step back from his throne and moved to the side. "Stand up." 

Both of his brows arched high above his eyes. There was a moment of staring between the two of them, an intensity in both of their gazes. Neither one of them appeared to want to yield to the other. But after a few moments the Garlean sighed, then used his hands to push himself up to standing. His tall form loomed over her, but as always she was unshaken and only kept her eyes locked on his. One cheek pulled a corner of his lip into an entertained smirk before stepping aside. 

Alma drew her eyes away as she moved around him to take his place on the throne. With him and his bulky armor he made it look like a suitable seat for him, but for her smaller, more petite form it was huge. Nevertheless she sat upon it with confidence, as if she belonged there, as if it was hers. She settled her hands on the armrests and splayed her legs before him while leaning back against the stone. 

"You're going to work me to orgasm over and over again until my frustration and anger is gone," she demanded. Finally her cheeks pulled up her lips into a dark smile, bearing some of her fangs through her parted lips. "You understand?" 

The demand again caught the Viceroy off guard, but he could not help but grin. This was a completely different hunt and in fairness, and he delighted in the prospect. 

"Very well, oh hero." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I got way too deep into RP (as you may have noticed) to work on this chapter but I SWEAR I'm getting back into the vibe. Esp since I'm looking forward to whats coming up next.
> 
> Also Alma probably looks so fucking tiny on that big ass throne like, baby, baby you don't belong there.


	12. Do What You're Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “That… wasn’t a request...” she spat back at him and growled soon after. Her cheeks were flushed red underneath those dark freckles, wet lips parted in each laden breath; but her eyes, those aqua limbal eyes were glowing brighter than before. “My frustration… my _anger_ is at your… your feet, Zenos… I will tell you when to _**stop…” __**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Assisted Suicide Attempt**

Armour was strewn across the royal floor like forgotten debris. Breastplates, gauntlets, pauldrons, belts, grieves, boots- they were left behind without a care. Even protective shirts and gloves used to hinder the bite of the metal had been torn and left in useless piles. 

The throne was probably not the most comfortable place for this. There was no cushion, and the seat too big to easily lean back for her small frame. So her hips lingered at the very edge while her fingers tangled in his long golden locks. At least the width of it was perfect to keep her legs spread wide while the Garlean prince worked at the plush, wet apex. He had no need to rush- neither of them did. 

Two scissored fingers kept her lips spread wide to allow him free access to her entrance. The flat side of his tongue rolled up from the bottom to the top of her slit. Each time he reached the swollen bud he gave it a slow, yet precise flick. It made her thighs quiver around his head and her digits cling to his roots. 

"You’re rather pent up, my beast," he whispered directly against her sensitive flesh. There was an attempt by her to grumble in complaint, but he interrupted it with another long swipe with his tongue. From it he summoned another low, frustrated moan. He watched as her head rolled back and let out another pleased sigh. "Only you would be so bold as to march into my throne room and demand me to relieve you of your stress…" 

Alma groaned and dug her sharp nails further into his scalp and pulled his hair like a handle back to her aching crotch. "Less talking more-" 

His tongue dove directly inside her entrance and she let out a hungry cry. Both her hands latched to his locks and she curled her upper torso over his head. He not only slipped it inside but he wiggled the tip up and down with fast, meticulous motions to get her quivering above him. 

"Yes- yes just like…" Her words faded into heavy, slow pants while she raked her nails over his scalp. When she did he moaned, making his tongue vibrate further inside of her. Her neck’s purpose was now keeping her sagging head attached to her shoulders. "Gods why is your tongue so long…" 

Zenos withdrew it soon after, which made her protest again with a very feral growl. Amused at her reaction he chuckled deeply, but did not leave her hole wanting. He instead slid two fingers inside, burying them up to the final knuckle. "Perhaps a blessing of my large Garlean size. Or maybe just our difference with your petite frame…" Before she could give him another biting complaint he hooked the two digits inside and brushed against that sensitive upper wall. She curled her spine further forward until her head hung not too far from him. 

"Less talking more…" the Au Ra hiccuped and inhaled deeply over him, "... more getting me to orgasm…" 

"No foreplay? Just the climax?" He chuckled again darkly before pressing his hand to her chest. His voice dropped a couple octaves and he hummed in excited delight. "Very well. But next time a ‘ _please’_ would be appreciated." 

His wide hand pushed on her breastplate to flop back against the large stone. He knew it wouldn’t be too comfortable, so he pulled her hips towards him again and shifted one of her legs over his shoulder to support her hips as they hung off the edge of the throne. 

With her in an easier position he held nothing back. The two fingers inside of her slipped free and were replaced with his thumb just after. The shift in digits confused her until his slick middle finger danced around her other puckered hole. She let out a small questioning whimper before it slipped past that tight barrier and hilted fully inside of her. Those odd sensations within those rear walls always drew out her deeper, more carnal noises. Before she could even adjust to the first one he slid in the second and she cried out. Her hips shifted towards him unconsciously as she tried to grip onto anything from the chair. Presented with only stone she clawed for at least the edge of the arm rest while draping her forearm over her eyes. 

She couldn’t stop squirming. Sensations from her womanhood was one thing, but those feelings from her rear hole was another. But the both together, especially with his thick digits, sent such electrified pleasure signals to her brain. He’d shift them back and forth in opposite directions and she’d moan, he’d pinch and massage that separating wall and she’d arch her back and whimper breathlessly. The stone chair was awful for trying to cling onto something but she still tried. Her entire face melted, head lulled back and mouth dropped open as she panted. 

"How amusing that in mere moments I’ve made you a puddle on my throne…" the Viceroy taunted, each note of his words hummed in a low octive. He followed it up with a vibrating chuckle. He sunk all three fingers to the knuckle inside of her and again summoned a deep, wanton groan. "It seems you were in need of caring, oh Hero… I must say I am _honored_ you’d rush to me for aid instead of your own comrades. What faith you’ve put in me…" 

"Dammit Zenos…" Alma growled amidst her pants, "we can debate my choices later… right now your job is- _aaah!!!_ " 

As he wrapped his lips round her clit and sucked, her back arched from the stone while electric pleasure shocked through her. Though she writhed on the seat, shoulders shifting back and forth on the smooth surface, he did not let up. He formed a firm seal round the joybuzz and twisted the tip of his tongue in slow, calculated circles. The never ending hard sensations mixed with his fingers wiggling inside both her holes made it hard for her to breathe. Each attempt to get air into her lungs was stopped short when warm pleasure pulsed in all three erogenous zones. 

The heat that had been boiling in her lower stomach for some time started to expand. There were conflicting feelings in which she couldn’t really connect with her hazy thoughts. Her clit’s sensations were so precise and powerful. The inner walls of her wet entrance were far more familiar- a dull throb but incredibly hot. And then there was her back entrance that sent swirling, confusing need up her backside and all the way up her spine. One at a time was wonderful, two at once was joyous, but three felt overwhelming. 

"Just-like-that-" she choked out in a single string of words before gasping again for air before another panting moan cut her off. A wave of pleasure made her entire form shudder from hips to her shoulders. Disregarding what balancing act she was attempting by holding onto the chair, she shot both hands again towards his head and clutched his golden locks down at the roots. She could feel the heat rising, expanding like a bubble inside of her waiting to pop. "Don’t-stop…" she gasped, the words becoming more breathless and high pitched. "Don’t…" 

Instead of holding his pattern there, Zenos increased them. The tongue on her clit moved from circles to flicking wildly, his fingers thrusting inside and out of her at a greater pace. He too could feel both sets of walls fluttering around his digits and how her body went from patterned shudders to continuous quivering. And then there was her most obvious sign- when her breathing hitched and then she stopped all together. 

The bubble popped soon after. 

Alma’s body tensed as her breath locked in her throat all together. Wave after wave of intense pleasure coursed through her, the hard tide set by the constant pulse of her inner walls flexing around his fingers inside of her. And he refused to let her down. His digits wiggled and pressed against her quivering insides and his tongue lapped in much slower, yet still steady motions. It kept her orgasm constant without overwhelming her. When she pulled on his hair more than once, he finally stopped. Her grasp slipped from his head, and her arms flopped beside her like deadweights. 

Zenos lifted his head so that he may gaze across her form and see her come down from the intense orgasm. He drifted his tongue over both his top and bottom lip and his mouth pulled at the corner into a delighted smirk. His fingers slipped free of her still twitching walls, which summoned another gasp, followed by a deep groan from her. "I shall never tire of seeing you this way…" As he chuckled deeply she lifted an arm and covered her eyes with her forearm. "Debauched and melted at my hands, considering how often you attempt to restrain yourself-" 

"Again…" she whispered. The Warrior had barely caught her breath. 

He lifted a single brow upwards and raised his head so he could better meet her gaze. "So soon after?" Zenos asked with perplexed amusement in his voice, "My beast, I dare say you are insati-" 

"That… wasn’t a request..." she spat back at him and growled soon after. The arm cast over her eyes pulled away and she lifted her head just enough so she could see him down the length of her body again. Her cheeks were flushed red underneath those dark freckles, wet lips parted in each laden breath; but her eyes, those aqua limbal eyes were _glowing_ brighter than before. "My frustration… my _anger_ is at your… your feet, Zenos… I will _tell you_ when to **_stop_ ** …" 

The lopsided smirk tugged slowly into a more devious, enticed smile. The movements of his face were always so subtle, but to her the expressions passed to her were plain as day. He’d enjoy unraveling her further, and she’d savor the mindlessness brought on by the pleasure. 

He lifted himself higher on his knees and reached across her to grip the collar of her tight shirt. Using it as leverage he pulled her flopped body upright so that she could lean over him, and pressed her rear back so that she sat a little easier on the edge of the throne. 

The smile remained as he watched her with icy eyes glittering "... as you wish, _my beast."_

Instead of building up as he had previously, the Garlean man attacked in full against the erogenous zones between her legs. This time he used both hands, slipping one finger into each hole, then two, then three. The added thickness of all the digits stretching both entrances made her cry out loudly. Instead of flopping back again, she curled over his head and gripped the hair at his scalp tightly. She’d barely come down from her previous orgasm, and the sensitive nerves kept her quivering in pleasure. 

One palm turned downwards and buried all three digits in her rear hole until they could go no further. He’d flex them open as wide as they would go before drawing them towards the puckered entrance, close them, and repeat the motion. At the same time he turned the other palm upward so he could hook the three fingers right into that top, forward wall at the front of her sheath and spin them around that sensitive, engorged spot. 

Fresh, intense pleasure rushing through her body made her brain spin. The attention was far more than she was used to, and she was once again both impressed and also irritated from the fact that he was so good at finding all those spots that made heat flood her system. At that moment the only thing keeping her lulled body upright was the grip on his head. She was breathless, letting out choked cries, deep carnal groans, and sometimes even high pitched moans. Her mouth was so dry from not being able to keep it closed for more than a few seconds before her body shook again. 

When he placed his thumb on her clit she just about screamed and tugged painfully at his scalp. The warm pad eased just enough pressure to keep the over-sensitive joybuzz from overloading her, but the slow rotations made sure she was constantly stimulated. Her shoulders curled over and stomach sucked in as she urged to pull herself into a little ball. The heat filled her womb once again, flowing into a bucket that was preparing to overflow. It didn’t matter how sensitive she was, she didn’t want to tip yet. Alma snagged her bottom lip in between her lip and puffed air out of her nose and restrained her groans. 

As her eyes drifted downward, she soon realized he was watching her. His focus had been on her the entire time while he worked her insides. The sight of that small smile and the lack of tension in his face never really mimicked the intense stare of his icy blue eyes. A gaze that could pierce through anyone's soul if they showed any hint of weakness. Her bottom jaw quivered and she bit her bottom lip so hard she threatened to break the skin. 

"Come now, you cannot think to be holding back?" he asked amused, but his enjoyment still never left his expression, "You’d demanded of me to tumble you into endless pleasure, and you restrain yourself?" 

Finally she slipped the lip from her mouth and opened it to speak. The words were hard to form as her brain felt so muddled. It was like he was pressing every single pleasure point at once and it overloaded her to the point she couldn’t even think. Again her face twisted into that middle point between being frustrated and yet yearning to hit that peak yet. That iron grip on his hair tightened even further. "I want… I want… w-want it to… l… l-l… last…" Trying to speak felt so difficult, especially as she could feel those first quakes of her insides trying to suck his digits further inside of her. 

"No need, I shall fulfill your want," Zenos hummed. Without ever pausing his working fingers, he shifted himself a bit further upward so that he could brush his cheek along the dark scales on the side of her face and press his lips to the curve of her horn. He knew anytime he touched that with his lips she’d only fall further into her pleasure. Even that little kiss made her cry out a high-pitched noise out of her nose. 

"Oh hero…" he whispered directly against the bottom of her horn as his nose slid between her locks. Each word spoken was soft as velvet, but it’s dark notes made her spine shudder. "I will fulfill your demands until I have taken away all your stamina, and even then I shall keep unwinding you. You’ll wake, and I shall continue… seems a fair gift for my dear eikon killer…" His smile widened as he slid his head down her face and neck, leaving little tender kisses during his descent. "Mayhaps this time I shall gain the prize of hearing my name from your moaning lips…" 

Before she could say anything, he latched his teeth onto the lower hollow of her neck _hard_ . He tore a wicked scream from her as fresh pain mixed with the pleasure. Though she tried to pull her shoulder away, he would not release her and instead held her with similar intensity as she’d done to him times before. And as he increased the speed of his fingers, thrusting each set in and out of her in opposite tempos, spinning his thumb hard on her clit, he’d break down that wall. 

It was mere moments later when Alma felt the explosion inside of her, but far more intense than before. Sometimes she’d choke for air, but most of the time while she shuddered from head to toe, she couldn’t breath. Her inner walls vibrated around him, her fingers clung to his hair that she could pull out patches. It was _powerful_ . She was flying off of such wonderful sensations and as he ground his teeth into her and drove both sets of fingers into her- she didn’t think she’d come down. 

He kept her on that high which felt like forever, and then released her leg and halted his fingers. It was difficult remembering how to breathe, and the moment she felt her chest flutter she took a big gulp of air and filled her lungs. Over his head she panted, most of her body limp except for her arms and her fingers tangled in his locks. 

"It seems I may have pushed you too hard," Zenos lamented, yet his face was still filled with mirth while he watched her body recover from the powerful orgasm. Slowly he withdrew both of his hands from inside of her, causing her to quiver and groan. Her hands slid free of his hair and flopped beside her. "While a glorious sight, I _had_ hoped that maybe this time I’d won my prize…" 

She muttered something under her breath, but both the hoarseness of her voice and the way she growled her words made it difficult for him to understand her. He reached up for her with one hand and placed a solitary finger underneath her chin so he could lift her lulled head to see her flushed face. When she hit that melting point she was positively radiant. "Come now my beast-" 

"Fuck-me…" 

His brow lifted as he leaned in a bit further, tilting his head to press his ear close to her mouth. "Try one more-" 

Alma reached around to grab both sides of his chin and held so tightly her nails dug into his pale flesh. Her heavy breath danced over his face as she stared him down, gaze intense with those glowing aqua rings shining brightly. She heaved and finally spoke loud enough for him to hear her: "I… said… _fuck me_ …" 

Pale lips pulled up into a slightly larger smile, but it was his eyes that spoke greater than any motion on his face. That obvious amusement- the enjoyment in her demands even in the midst of her overwhelming lust. It was a wonderful sight to behold from someone who held such strength and such malice for him, yet she returned for this escape. "Fine then… I shall ravage you like the savage you are…" 

The two wasted no time. She ripped off the simple clothes that had been hanging off of her legs since she’d mounted the throne. He slid his own pants and bottom simple clothing down his hips and off his legs, leaving him only in a protective body tight shirt much like hers. When she tried to slide up the chair to balance herself better, he gripped her hips like iron to pull her down, flip her around and forced her onto her knees on the throne. The new position allowed him to stand up from the floor and rip her backwards so her backside merged it against his hips. She attempted to steady herself by gripping the arm rests, but as she was rocked forward she shot one hand out to her front, palm pressed against the cool stone. His hot erection slid between the soaked lips of her womanhood twice before he parted her lower lips with his cockhead and drove himself right inside, filling her narrow sheath in an instant. 

A feral growl hissed between her clenched teeth as both pleasure and a mix of pain echoed inside of her. Her head hung forward as she let the fresh bliss run up her spine, and she glanced down her body to where the two of them met and caught sight of the head making a bump in her lower stomach. He made her feel so absolutely _full_ , and she would ache for days after in a delightful way- especially when he was not gentle with her. 

There was no buildup as he drove into her like a well lubed piston. Both his hands clung to her bottom to hold her steady, giving her very little room to wiggle anytime he ground his cockhead against her womb. Her insides screeched in both pain and pleasure. She panted with each thrust, sometimes even crying out when he hit those most sensitive spots. At this angle it was so much harder to ignore the way he pressed back and forth against that sensitive front wall. 

"Alas I cannot see your panting face like this…" he bemoaned behind her, but the delight in his voice gave away how false the complaint was. His fingers dug hard enough to cause bruises in her pliant flesh, summoning another grunt from her. With a deep and vibrating moan he leaned his upper-body over her, tickling both his hot deep breaths and wisps of golden locks on her back. "But the way you drink me in this position is delightful… especially when I…" 

Zenos drove his hips hard enough against her backside that she needed to place both hands in front of her to keep her face from smacking on the stone. When she didn’t think he could reach deeper, the position only accented it. Every thrust knocked the air out of her and at some point she just let her head hang. From her previous orgasms she was already so sensitive, and the heat was boiling in her womb again. 

"Choke me…" she gurgled out the low command while her hips rocked back and forth from every thrust. 

Behind her the Legatus chuckled deeply. He released her hip so that he could wrap his large hand around her neck, but only to lift her upper body towards his chest. Instead of pistoning forward, he ground his hips up and down from beneath her bottom. The sensation of her clinging walls were far more obvious, while also allowing gravity to help take him deeper. 

"Bold and demanding… this is a new side of you." He tugged her back further until she was arched so her shoulders brushed over his chest. The angle allowed him to lorde over her from above and finally view her unraveled face. "Mayhap you'll entertain me again like this. Barking orders while you look like a beast in heat." 

"Just-!" Alma roared out in a rage. She pressed her neck against his hand and lifted both of hers to force him to squeeze. "Would you just-! Nnnng!" With him thrusting in and out so hard she was having issues focusing. The pressure was building in her core and she didn’t want to peak again so soon. "Arrogant-bastard-stop-talking-and-" 

Before she could continue to scream further, he _squeezed._ The size of his hand allowed him to not only press the apex of his thumb and forefinger over her windpipe, but if he pushed hard enough he could potentially make the pads of his fingers meet on the backside of her neck. Her eyes burst wide open as her air was cut off to the point that it took effort to breathe. Those heavy pants and cries were muted partially, the sound of the air trying to inhale became rather raspy. 

For her, the best part of being choked like this was the airy sensation that formed in her head. She could feel, and eventually hear her heartbeat underneath his fingers as the pressure grew in the front of her skull. It was similar to sinking deep underwater as it pushed on every ilm of her. While her mind sunk into that darkness, she could feel that pleasure building in her womb as well. Her senses seemed so heightened as the pressure grew further. 

"Harder…" she hissed the best she could with her air pipe cut off the way it was. Her hands clawed around his wrist and left vicious red marks on them as a means to entice him. 

As requested he dug his digits further into her neck which made her eyes bulge as her breathing was almost completely removed from her. Only tiny gasps could get through the restricted windpipe. Thoughts started to drift away until all she could feel was her core getting pounded by his length, the sound of his heavy breathing over her, and the way he taunted her depraved desire to be taken in such a way. Eventually the noise was replaced by a low pitched whine as things around her started to fade away. 

Darkness began forming on the edges of her vision while fairy lights danced over the sight of the throne in front of her. There was no restricting it any further. Pleasure pulsed up and down her entire form in an absolutely powerful way. There was a moment where she was desperate to try to get air inside- absolutely anything- but it was only the reaction of her body trying to stay afloat. 

She didn’t want to. She wanted to feel that crash once more, and let it shake her core over, and over, and over again. Alma couldn’t even imagine what her face looked like at that moment. Crying eyes staring outward into nothingness, face flushing bright red with the restricted blood, and her mouth hung uselessly open with drool leaking out over her bottom lip. She was losing the strength in her limbs, or at least her awareness in them. Sinking… that's what she wanted to do. Just sink. Let it consume her. 

Underneath his palm he could feel her heartbeat slowing, and inside he felt her walls coil around him like a vice. It made him grunt out in pleasure feeling such wonderful tight tension on his throbbing erection, but as her limbs started to sag he knew it was time to bring her down. In a desperate attempt for air her chest flexed up and down, trying their damndest to do anything. He started to loosen his grip, but as he did the one hand clung to his wrist clawed hard and tried to push it back towards her neck. Though she had no real way to breathe, he soon realized she was whispering one word like as if it was on an endless loop: harder. 

Zenos was fully aware that if he did what she asked, he’d crush her windpipe completely. An onze more than that and he’d break her neck. His hips slowed while he gazed over her, watching as the other hand fell away while trying to enunciate what she wanted. 

Realization hit him. He not only stopped thrusting into her, but he looped one arm across her chest to steady her before he released her neck from his grip. 

Air flooded her lungs with a desperate gasp, and her senses rushed back to her head so hard it was painful. The darkness in her vision was replaced by blinding light as the world blurred around her anytime she moved her head. The tension in her skull quickly faded, but it made her so incredibly dizzy that her body didn’t feel her own at that moment. 

She scowled hard as she ground her teeth together, and with each exhale she hissed angrily. "I-didn-" she tried to speak, but her voice came out hoarse like it was being dragged on a grater in her throat. "Didn’-tell… you-to-... stop…" 

Before she could bicker further, he pulled her upward to unsheath his arousal from her still-twitching hole. She could barely garble up a moan as her stretched insides suddenly felt so empty. A couple more rage filled guttural growls slipped from her lips, but there was no strength in her to complain. He turned himself around so that he could sit down on his throne, then spun her about too so she could see him. He settled her spread over his lap, but had his erection slide between her back cheeks instead of inside her. 

"Ze… Zeno… s-st… stupid-" Alma could barely get the words out as her world kept spinning. Coming up so fast after having sunk down as far as she did make it hard to refocus. "D-...didn’-say-you… c-c-could…" Finally she met his eyes and paused. 

Never before had she seen him look so _absolutely disappointed_ in her. 

"Is this really how you wanted to leave this world?" The amusement in the Garlean’s voice was completely gone. It was not even neutral, there was a sternness to it she couldn’t put her finger on. Her jaw quivered as he tried to find the words, but somehow he’d seen right through her. "During final quakes of pleasure on my cock? Is that the legacy you want to leave behind?" 

She sunk her head low and grit her teeth so hard it hurt. Somewhere she found her limbs again. She lifted her hands, formed them into fists, and beat them weakly against his chest. Tears already gathered at both corners of her eyes flowed down her cheeks in small streams. 

"Fuc… fuck-you…" she choked as her strikes grew stronger as she continued to recover. "Fuck-you… fuck you! I don’t care-I don’t care! You’ll never…" The sound of her angry bursts grew more sorrowful the more she screamed her agony. "Just-... do as you’re told and... you… you- you win _everything_ if… if I’m gone! Just…" 

Her head sunk forward until her forehead rested on his warm skin. Every sob made her body shudder and she just wanted to hide away. This part of her she wanted _no one_ to see. And yet here she was breaking down in front of a man she hated more than anything. "Only-you-can… no one else would- no one… I… and I _can’t…_ only you will… so just… just _let it end…_ " 

The two of them sat in silence for several moments. Alma would not raise her eyes to meet his. She kept her head curled forward and hid it in his broad frame. Never before did she feel so weak, helpless, and so utterly stupid. When she was ready to just pull herself off and retreat, he gripped her hips again and lifted her upwards. She sputtered several noises of surprise and her tail flicked upward and down against his hands. Before she could even get a single word that wasn’t gibberish out of her mouth, he eased her back onto his cock and merged the two of them together once more. 

"No," was Zenos’ low, stern reply as he eased her back up and down his length, "Such a death is not becoming of you- of your strength. Your conviction may have faltered, but I shall not allow death to take you until you’ve reached your full potential." 

"D-dammit Zenos-" she hissed loudly as she clawed her nails into his pectorals, leaving burning lines on his chest beneath his top. Her head rose to look at him in angry disbelief with her brows furrowed firmly, but her mouth was still open from her slow panting. "If you’re… going to give me a lesson then don’t… don’t do it-" Her complaint was cut off by her deep moan as he pulled her down and ground his cockhead deep inside. 

"I know. You _hate_ this position," he taunted with a low chuckle, that mirth filled smile returning to his face, "Too much like lovers, yes?" 

If only to exacerbate his point, he wrapped one of his arms tight around her waist to pull her petite form into his warm chest. Instead of shifting her up and down he ground his hips up into her core. The shift in position not only brushed his length against that sensitive upper wall, but she could feel her clit grinding up against his pelvis all at the same time. Each time he rolled into her she shuddered from her hips all the way to her toes and fingertips with nails still clawing at his chest over his long sleeved shirt. After being pounded so ruthlessly before, especially after those powerful orgasms, the eased pace drove her insides crazy. 

"Bastard-" she growled, her quivering nails digging deeper into his chest. It was a pointless endeavor. It didn’t matter how hard she clawed, or how the points of her nails dug deep enough to cut through the fabric and bite fresh into his skin, it never dissuaded him, it only made him groan in delight. And as much as she’d complain or bite at the situation at hand, her insides were coiling delightfully around his thickness. "Condescending… _vile_ bastard…" 

"Condescending is incorrect in this regard," the Legatus whispered as his own breathing grew deeper with every inhale. After having hung on the side line for so long and to have her sheath clinging to him like she did, it was hard for him to ignore his own bliss. "I’ve the utmost respect for you, my beast… something you do not hold for yourself. But I must give you credit where credit is due." 

He rolled his hips up hard into her insides, summoning another powerful gasp and again shuddering in his grip. Those moments she dug her nails in the hardest and he groaned aloud over her. 

"I have been waiting for some time for you, oh Hero. An adversary who feels the same as I do-" 

"We’re-nothing-alike-," Alma interrupted with a string of words before she let out another low, carnal growl as another quake of pleasure shook through her. 

He let out a deep, vibrating chuckle that she could feel against her forehead. Eventually he paused his ministrations and settled his hips on the chair, his length still sheathed inside of her. The hand on her back slipped up her side, pressing her up into a seated position on him. It traveled its way between her bound breasts and up her neck until he caught it under her chin to force her to look at him. While she looked both enraged and pleasurably melted all at the same time, he gazed down at her with that minute, calm smile. Yet in his icy blue eyes there was a glow of admiration, that same sort of look he’d give her whenever she got close to a final blow during their sparring. 

"I’d seen your despondency that day outside this very room," he mentioned while his voice dropped to low, purring notes, "You’d not come here to free your comrade- you came here for a battle worthy enough to bring about your end, for _no other_ had given you the challenge you sought after for so long." 

The corners of his cheeks pulled up ever so slightly which extended his smile. Leaning forward to look at her above, his golden locks fell from his shoulders and draped around the two of them like a curtain. "Anyone else seeing you drag yourself down my blade would have thought you insane, but I could see it- you would not give in until all had been exhausted, until you had been utterly, _truly_ bested in battle." 

"Then why…" the Au Ra growled through gritted teeth as her anger spiked once more, "if you bloody well… knew my intentions then- why… why drag this on for so long!? Why not end me then and… and there why not… why not even now?!" 

"I’ve told you before, and I shall tell you again, my beast," he replied with his voice so low it was almost a whisper. Those icy blue eyes remained locked with hers with that same unyielding look he always gave her. "We share these desires. I’ve long waited for an adversary who would present me to death’s door after a glorious battle. And I shall not have you, nor anyone else take that opportunity from me." 

A look of shock came over Alma’s face as she took in his words. The desires within her had long been subconscious and over time just boiled to the surface. She’d desired to escape for some time, to be freed of the weight of her title and all the heavy needs of the people around her. She couldn’t _just_ give in, the thought of disappointing all those around her with a final, selfish act always kept that at bay. But one final fight, one final battle by an opponent strong enough, worthy enough to end her felt like a worthy death. She could die without regret. 

Her breathing grew deep as she grit her teeth once more. To be seen through so clearly by this man, by this Garlean _bastard_ made her skin crawl. Seeing that growing rage in her again made his smile widen further until she could see a sliver of his teeth. 

"Bloody arrogant-..." she hissed as her hands curled on his well scratched pectoral muscles. "By the twelve I _hate you so much_ ." 

"Bite as much as you want Hero. We shall have our final match, the final hunt- a battle to end all battles. But until then…" As he pulled one cheek to form his lips into a condescending smirk, he moved his large hands quickly around her frame so that he held the back of her neck and the center back of her waist. "I’ve still a challenge presented by you, and I shall have my prize." 

Before she could retort further, he returned his hands to her hips and pressed her down as far as her body would allow onto his cock. She couldn’t even cry out as she felt him jab directly against her womb like he was trying to crush it with his length. The gentleness from before instantly faded, and instead he pulled her petite frame up and down him with ease. Leaning himself back against the throne he could watch her desperately attempt to keep herself composed. She clawed out for something to hold onto and the only thing in reach were his wrists. Her nails bit into the flesh far more deeply than she could his clothed chest, leaving lovely dark red lines and sharp divots in his skin. 

Pleasure burst through her with every thrust. Her mind was reeling when he left her with this aching void before sheathing so deep that she felt as if he was impaling her. Alma let her head lull backwards as she decided to give into her wanton desires. With her mouth hung open she panted into the wide space, gasping each time he filled her fully. It was like warm electricity surging directly from her core and through each vein in her body. The only thing she could keep tense were her claws trying desperately to vent the sensations filling her body. 

"Bastard…" she choked before letting out a shaking cry. The pressure in her womb began to build and it forced her body to quiver from bottom to top and summon another whimper. After multiple orgasms already she was sensitive, and she knew even without his prior threat he’d fuck her through that one and keep her body high. "Bloody… bastard…" 

" _Vile_ bastard," Zenos reminded her, followed by a deep, dark chuckle. He enjoyed seeing her melted like this: the Eikon Killer and Hero of Eorzea with her head sunk to the side, jaw slack and eyes misted over. Her petite yet strong body also gripped his cock wonderfully. "Say my name…" 

The next thrust was harder than any other as he drove into her mercilessly. She _howled_ with the fresh sensations of both pain mixed in with her bliss, but she held back the next moans by biting her bottom lip so hard she almost pierced the petal with her fangs. Somehow the Warrior found enough strength to lift her head upward to face him and meet his gaze, even if her expression kept fluttering between rage and rapture. Yet she growled through her pants. "Vile...bastard-" 

  
Surprise filled her face as he pulled her more upright and leaned his tall frame over hers. The hand on her back slid up and cupped the back of her head while the other held her waist so he could bounce his hips below her. Before she could even get a word in, he pressed her head forward enough that he could drag his tongue along the entire length of her horn. The odd nerves there filled her with overwhelming fresh sensations which was only exacerbated with him driving into her. Or did it only increase the sensations inside of her. 

She lashed her claws out to his chest and dragged them over and over, as if she was attempting to either dissuade him from continuing or just attack him out of pure shock. "Not-there-not-there-not-there-not-there-" Alma choked out in a long string of words before letting out a deep, utterly debauched noise. He’d lick again and her entire body would shake while she'd forget how to breathe. There were too many sensations at once, and having him taunt one of her most sensitive areas only exacerbated it. "Dammit-stop-" 

To her stuttering request, he pulled his mouth away and instead pressed his forehead just a few ilms above her. His straight golden hair hung forward and made a curtain around the two of them where all they could see was one another. She lifted her eyes to meet those icy blue orbs and the way he stared at her with such intensity. 

"One last battle, my beast," Zenos growled as his breath grew heavy and his own heart beat racing, "No more sparring… I shall meet you upon our field and we shall bring our might to its fullest. To quench this desire, to leave this world _fulfilled_ ." 

In desire to just find something to vent into, something to grab, she drew both arms upward to cup the back of his neck and cling her nails into his skin. The fresh pain brought forth a grunt, followed by a hiss along her forehead. "Promise dammit…" Alma whispered somehow through her panting. Fire was building in her womb, and she could feel the heat boiling in the pit of her pelvis. "One more… winner takes… all." 

"Let me see you at your greatest, my beast…" He hissed towards her. His thrusts became more desperate as he felt the pressure growing in his sack and tensing within his erection as it dove into her over and over again. "But first… I want to hear you… scream…" 

As orgasm took him he pressed his head down to the side of hers and clenched his teeth _hard_ into her shoulder. When the pain shot through her there was no further holding back. She didn’t just scream, she roared. Merged fully to his pelvis her entire body quaked in intense orgasm while he filled her with his seed. Her nails dug so hard into his neck that the red open lines formed dots of blood that she caught under them with her feverous scratching. The mixture of pain tied with their united orgasm only extended the bursts of bliss that filled their veins. 

It took a few moments for the two of them to come down. When he released her shoulder she gasped aloud to the fresh sensation of cool air over her already bruising flesh, then shivered again on his lap and his thickness. Meanwhile he sunk himself back against the throne and pulled her to him so she could rest on his chest. Both of their racing, thumping hearts slowed as they came down from the wonderful post-orgasm high. 

He snickered underneath his heavy breath and lowered his head to meet her eyes again. "... still I have been denied my prize." 

She growled angrily under her breath and passed him a glare. "... vile bastard…" Yet even after the comment she passed him a weak and alluring grin. "... we have time for you to try again…" 

The Legatus passed back a similar one as he looked at her through narrow slits and lifted his cheeks into a tiny, but delighted smile. "I did promise to utterly unwind you. I shall not pass over chances to hear you scream my name." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ZENOS has been asleep in my brain for like weeks now and I had such trouble waking him up to finish this but HAZA.
> 
> Which sucks cause I'd been looking forward to getting to this chapter. Also the shock of me realizing I've been writing this now for 3 months and I'm at over 100 pages.
> 
> Here's to more right?


	13. Fucking Like Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Her womb felt like it was _aching_ from having been forced to wait this long. A feral, irritated, yet ravenous growl slipped from her nose. "Stop monologuing you idiot… if you intend to take me like a savage… then stop _talking about it."_
>> 
>> A small, twisted smile formed on his face, and a moment later he closed his eyes. "I am aware…” he practically purred to the point she could feel the vibration from his lungs all the way down to her rear. "It is essential I unravel you completely, so I may tear my name from your screaming lungs."

They smelt like sweat, sex, and blood; but she'd gotten used to the mixture of these scents when she was around Zenos like this. When she had the time to focus, her sensitive nose could pick up the more underlining aroma that clung to his skin. Copper was consistent, but there were others; something musky, dry sand, Ala Mhigan spices, and a tinge of sweetness. Honey maybe? She always assumed that given his royal background he bathed constantly, especially with how soft his hair always was. 

Even now with it tangled loosely around her fingers, she couldn't help but note how smooth it was. It had such a vivid golden color and it seemed to fall like silk. As she lay in his folded lap with her head rested on his thick thigh, she simply stared at his hair as she toyed with it. 

"You seem very entertained with it, my beast," Zenos hummed with a touch of mirth as his pale lips pulled back into that tiny smile. Beneath his drooped lids he watched, but never making one move to halt her ministrations. 

Her brows tugged inward and downward. Several times her eyes blinked during her internal calculations. "How do you keep your hair from tangling in your armor… I specifically cut mine short once I started wearing plate. If I kept it down I'd get out of a fight with a rats nest… And don't get me started on helmet hair…" 

"Mind and body must be at peak perfection in order to be a worthwhile hunter," he explained with his rather calm and empty candor, "Much as I devote time to maintaining my physical prowess, I too ensure even those extremities that may not assist me in my hunt are well kept. Nails, teeth, and yes my hair are included in those. I am also blessed with the tools given to me for my place as Prince of Garlemald; as well as the advances of our Empire providing even more than your magicks and primitive ways could provide…" 

He hummed to himself as he reached for her inspecting hand and pulled it from his hair. A few times he rolled it to look over her palm and fingertips. There were patches of red and brown around her knuckles from her gauntlets, and the inside of her digits had several growing calluses. The skin on her palm was dry, as were the cuticles around her nails. Though they were darker and longer than his, there were two that had been chipped and lost their point. While he ran his thumb and pointer finger around the center of her left wrist he could feel the way her bones shifted so easily, as if he was manipulating sharp rocks through a sleeve. 

A minute look of disappointment flashed over his face. "I'd not expect a savage to have the resources or knowledge to put dedication in such practices, but you seem _awfully keen_ on not taking care of yourself. Especially as one who is very familiar with healing arts." 

"Y'shtola says the same thing," Alma commented with no sense of attachment in her voice. It was just a statement, nothing more. "But bones need time to heal. Strained muscles, deep gashes- healing magic is great, but it's not perfect. And what with… stopping primals, fighting monsters, freeing cities and all that- I'm not given much time to really heal." 

She removed the one hand from his grasp and pulled up the other to put them side by side with palms towards her, fingers splayed. On the right hand the pointer finger had a tilt to it at the final knuckle. The thumb quivered from the ache of her attempting to keep it straight. Then there was her left wrist which had a bone protrusion that didn't belong on the right side, and she was unable to keep it as straight as it's twin. There was always this little tilt to it which made it difficult to rock it in certain ways without straining it. 

With a harsh sigh she let both of them drop over her chest and to her side before staring up past Zenos towards the dark ceiling. Her expression was empty with naught a single emotion in her. This was what she had become of her after all this time, these were the scars from carrying the mantle: the after effects of being the Warrior of Light. The feeling of greatness and joy had faded from her some time ago. 

Silence lingered between them. Her thoughts slipped from her while she let her body grow limp in his lap, just letting everything drain from her. Meanwhile his icy gaze remained on her, but they were not still. Without moving his head his eyes traveled around her frame: the withdrawn look on her face, her bandaged forearm draped over her chest, the impact bruising on her stomach partially covered by the limb, the bruising on her left knee. There were many other marks that he'd left on her, such as the many bite marks on her inner thighs and the clawing on her back and her sides. Those were superficial, they would be healed by her magicks. She'd need at least six days of rest to heal the weeks worth of damage she'd come to him with during their first duel in Ala Mhigo. 

"This is unacceptable." 

The blunt statement caught her off guard and her eyes fluttered into focus. She tilted her head back just enough so that she could look up at him under her tightly furrowed brows. "What is?" 

"You've not once come before me at your best," Zenos replied. His hand slid under her back to push her upright, though the simple motion caused her to groan from her bodily fatigue. "Even now during our duels- you still leave me wanting because you cannot present yourself fully." 

The Xaela woman shot him a flat faced glare before she lifted both arms upward and gave them a stretch. "Like I said. Healing takes time. I'm part of the rebellion against your armies. They're not going to stop because I want a timeout for my broken rib." 

"Then I will force them all to stop." 

She turned to him on her waist while her face squished tight in bewilderment. The seriousness in his voice, as well as the general demeanor he carried with him meant that he was not throwing out such an idea haphazardly. Her lips curled at the corners into a sheepish smile, which did not match the baffled look in her eyes. "You'll force them to stop? What are you going to… get the Garleans to up and leave their posts? Just get out of Ala Mhigo?" 

"No certainly not," he hummed as his face softened and pale lips pulled to that subtle, confident smile. "Such an action would appear to others as a cowardly retreat. I would not tarnish my image with such ideas." 

The Viceroy rolled his shoulders in circles, and as he rocked his head back and forth loud, obvious ‘pops' filled the wide and empty space. "But to move certain pieces on the board can stall the players from continuing forward until they've discovered the faint. I'd need no reason to convince my Tribunus to hold their men in defensive positions, which keeps the mice from feeling cornered." 

"… okay then what will keep the Rebellion from not taking advantage of that?" 

"Patience, my beast," he purred with dark, velvet notes as he reached for her face. Two large fingers slipped underneath her chin to keep her eyes on him while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "The Rebellion would not be so foolish as to provoke attack if they foresaw potential pushback from the Imperials. They'd need to gather resources. Weapons. Men. I'm well aware that there are spies of savages that dance in the shadows around my foolish underlings. I believe van Gabranth was succeeded by his son. A rumored potential visit from the IVth Legion would make the mice think twice about throwing themselves before two powerful predators. They'd need time to reevaluate their priorities for survival." 

Alma had to process what he was saying. Brows meeting together in puzzlement lifted from her nose and gathered instead at the scales on her forehead. Her head canted ever so slightly to the side and her mouth parted as if to comment, but could never get out the words. Finally the tension faded completely from her face as she was just taken aback in pure astonishment. She was no tactician- that was Alphinaud's area of expertise. But even she could see the powerful effect such a simple plan would have on the entire war. 

Zenos chuckled softly underneath his breath as he used the two fingers under her hung jaw to close her mouth. "It should give you several days time, possibly even a week or two to recover completely. Once it has been revealed that the Legion is not arriving, I am certain that the Rebellion having fully stocked up their resources will make their next move. I shall be prepared for it, but this plan would hold both lines so you may rest." 

This was one of those moments when Alma realised how brilliant the Legatus actually was. Every move calculated, every step and swing pre-planned with cause and effect laid out. He kept his mind as sharp as his katanas. The sort of skills and knowledge she'd honed after such a long time being thrown into the fray he'd perfected with dedication to the craft. 

There was a twitch of anxiety in her stomach as she tried to figure out how anyone, or even herself, could even _dream_ of toppling this man. 

Biting down the thought she extended her arm above her head once more. Her shoulders popped as she shifted them around which sent happy chills down her body. While her legs may have felt like tingling jelly, she was able to slide herself out of his lap and onto her knees beside him. Alma sighed before scanning the room to find her pieces of gear that were strewn about the floor. 

"Then I should probably get dressed and head out for my wonderful two week vacation." She snorted at the thought of that, given she'd not had an actual break in such a long time. On all fours she crawled over to where her simple bottoms were and gathered them and part of her armor. "Also your people might start questioning what we're doing-gyahh!!" 

Zenos had slipped his hands around her waist and began pulling her towards him mid sentence. The sudden motion caused her to lose her balance and her arms dragged in front of her, clawing for some sort of purchase. "Zenos-Zenos-Zenos-" she stuttered out on a single quick breath, "what-are-you-doing!?" 

"Nothing says you need you to leave just yet," the Legatus purred as he brought her back to him. Her petite form was incredibly easy to drag around and manipulate as he wished, even if she struggled. She kept chirping out confused noises even as he pulled her hips back until she was partially underneath his colossal form. With her exactly where he wanted her to be he hummed deeply, the noise coming out like the growl of a powerful predator. He shifted himself onto his hands and knees and then dotted lingering, firm kisses up her spine. The feeling of her tail slapping against his stomach and legs had become a rather familiar occurrence, and yet every time he smirked at the honesty of the long limb. 

"You might be right…" Alma murmured under her breath while her shoulders kept squirming and the muscles of her back flexing against his lips, "but eventually… someone is going to ask what's going on in-" 

She couldn't get out the last comment or even _breath_ as his lips moved from her back and circled around the tip of her horn. There was no build up to it either as he took a few ilms into his mouth and twirled his tongue round the sensitive bone. All thoughts came to a standstill while shockwaves burst up and down her body, every nerve lit up in flames. Her jaw clenched tightly, and when she found her ability to breath she let out a deep, shaky, and very carnal nose. She could feel his tongue vividly moving up and down the dark scale patterns, or even how he'd suckle it and hum while he did. It was so overwhelming that her hands clawed into the stone in an attempt to pull herself free. But she had no strength in her to do so. The Au Ra could do nothing more than stare forward into empty space as she gasped desperately for air. 

These weaknesses of hers were always the most entertaining. She'd chastise him later for breaking the ‘don't touch my horns' rule, but it was fascinating that such a simple motion would melt this powerful woman into putty. He continued to abuse it to get her to sing and shudder beneath him. His lips surrounded the end, moving down the length to as far as he was comfortable, then sucked back until popping off the pointed tip. Before she could come to the surface he'd lay the flat side of his tongue over the top or side and drag it down until his nose met her peachy blonde locks. That move always made her shudder the hardest. 

As he abused her horn, Zenos balanced himself onto one hand so that he may settle the other on her spine just below her shoulder blades. Two fingers trailed their way over the small hills of bone beneath flesh which resulted in her bottom lifting up further into the air and closer to his looming form. Such a reaction caused him to release a vibrating hum of amusement around her horn. Every ilm of her trembled and she forgot how to breathe once more. 

The line of her spine was a guide for him towards her backside. When he was greeted with the topside of her tail base, he followed the jagged line between soft skin and tough scales until finding the beginning part of her buttocks. Those dancing fingertips without pause drifted down the crease until he met the bottom folds of her wet hole. He was fully aware that there would still be plenty of his semen inside of her, and yet he slid the two thick digits into her warm sheath. 

Alma let out a high pitched wine as she felt the intrusion. He was _still_ licking up and down her horn, and the mixture of both sensations made her mind reel. She could not focus on one, and the mixture of the two made her stomach do backflips. All she could do was let her head hang forward, jaw dropped and gasping for air. Sometimes she clawed her fingers forward, sometimes she'd try to shift her head away to free her horn, but when he hooked himself against her upper wall she let out another shaky cry and all her struggles became mute again. 

Then all at once he released her. He pulled his fingers from inside of her and also removed his mouth from her horn. It took her several seconds to pull herself out of that lust filled haze. She was still heaving for air and attempting to shake the chills zipping through her system, but at least she could think again. Her eyes clenched tight and then opened again so she could focus on the floor around her extended hands before pulling them towards her. 

"What… did I say…" she began to hiss as she found control of her limbs again, "about… my… horns." It didn't matter if her womb was aching for pleasure after having finally relaxed, he'd stepped over that final line she'd drawn in the sand. 

"You've told me I am not to touch them," Zenos stated with a very matter-of-fact tone in his voice. The tip of his lips pulled upwards in very small motions while his eyelids drooped further over those vivid blue eyes. He did not laugh, but she could feel the roguish amusement in him regardless. "But it is quite unfair that I am not allowed to use every advantage I have available to me so I may unravel you." 

Again the Xaelea growled, though the noise was more like a feral beast than an angry woman. "Just because you're a… spoiled prince does not mean that… you just get to haaaav-" 

Her head hung downward again until her temple was flush with the floor. All her ability to speak was taken from her as she let out a very loud, very carnal groan out of her nose. He was in a mood to catch her off guard, and she'd had little time to mentally prepare as he pressed his lubricated long finger against her puckered hole and slid it down to the knuckle. The Legatus was slow with her as he pulled the finger in and out of the incredibly tight, hot sheath. 

"While I may have been raised with a silver spoon in my mouth, I've come to prefer challenging my foe; conquering them to take what I wish from them." Again he hummed with a deep vibrata. "This means utilizing these weaknesses to dominate my opponent until they've fallen." 

Alma attempted her best to hiss out another complaint, but he seemed determined to cause her to falter each time. The digit in her rear hole withdrew just enough that the ring clung to the first knuckle of his finger, pulled it to one side, and then slid the second one inside until he met resistance. Warm, confusing signals of pleasure shot up her body until her head was spinning. Her nails dug at the gap between two stones in some attempt to ground herself. His fingers kept kicking as deep as they could within that hole, and she could not hold back the deep desperate moan that did not end until he'd relinquished her from those movements. 

He pulled his fingers out and he'd feel her muscles cling to hold him there. The tension in her body faded and she was left panting. Then he'd spread them wide just at the puckered ring to help stretch her, causing her waist to drop until she was curved far more like a cat in a full stretch. Before she had a chance to gather her thoughts he'd push them back inside and summon up those debauched noises that were in a much lower octave than she'd usually make. They sounded both lost and confused, and he savored the new symphony he drew from her. 

"It has been some time since I've made use of this hole…" The Garlean tilted his head to one side which caused his golden locks to brush over the side of her upper chest. "I'm quite unsure why I've not. You unravel in a completely different fashion when I penetrate it." 

Her head rolled further forward on the floor until it was curled towards her chest. She grunted several times as the speed of him thrusting in and out grew steadily. After all the time she'd spent recovering, it was somewhat frustrating to be back to panting and dealing with her heart pumping fresh adrenaline through her system. "It's…. because…" Alma could barely get the words out between her gasps and her groans, "too… bl-bloody b…big…" 

"Nonsense," he replied with his dulled mirth-filled voice. A third finger entered and her noises grew louder. The pace of the trio had grown to the point that he was no longer spending any time lingering in her depths. "You are a suitable partner for my cock, even if your form is much smaller than my own. If there were fears I would break you, then these activities would have ended long ago." 

Feeling content with his preparation, Zenos flicked his dirtied fingers off to the side then swapped hands for balancing. The other one found purchase on her waist and tugged her further backwards until she was fully under him and his erection snug in the crease of her bottom. "I am quite astounded and pleased knowing I've not had my fill of you… not yet, anyways." 

"Seven _hells_ -you're-a-bastard-" she somehow choked out in one full string of words as she felt him line the head up with her rear hole. Alma grit her teeth together in preparation and dug her hands to the floor. All of that venting was needed so that she could attempt to relax the muscles she knew would want to clench at the intrusion. 

And just as she expected, her walls clung to him. The sensation of him penetrating that hole sent so many confusing happy signals both up to her brain, but especially pooling in her womb. The tip was the most difficult part. The puckered barrier wanted to keep him out while he forced her to stretch. When she felt it slip around the edges of the head she finally let out the air she didn't realize she was holding in her lungs. The Viceroy was incredibly gentle with her as he eased every ilm inside, parting those wet hot walls to surround his length. Eventually he passed the deepest point his fingers could reach, and those final ilms made her groan out the loudest. She could feel him grinding through her rectum until their hips were married together. 

Every sensation was obvious to her. Her inner walls would flex around him and she'd feel those bursts of warmth fill her veins. Any little shift or even the way he throbbed inside of her were obvious, and were almost overwhelming sensations. She had fully intended to keep her head merged with the ground and let her upper body just remain limp, but his hand moving from her backside to the back of her neck meant she'd have no choice but to remain there anyway. 

Her tightness made Zenos shudder as well. He'd been sensitive from their previous rounds, but the way her utterly hot sheath clung to him made the blood in his length fill until the tension was almost painful. Only moments after filling her his breathing grew deeper, and she could hear those deep exhales above her. His head hung over her as he let it sag, and he savored the sensations of those walls coiling around him. He inhaled deeply and then let out a low, growling moan. 

"I believe I shall enjoy…." he murmered above her with another rolling purr, "… fucking you like a _savage_ …" 

Alma attempted yet again to let out some sort of complaint or even a growl, but before she could he was rocking inside of her. The head dragged against those tight inner walls, causing her to hiss out. Then he'd press back inside and she'd let out a deep, and very carnal moan out of her nose. He'd merge his hips full against her buttocks and let out a grunt from every bit of her clinging to him like a vice. Sometimes he'd just linger there inside of her and let him enjoy the way she massaged his erection. He'd hang his head and breathe deeply while she let out long, continuous moaning notes. 

The hand at the back of her head moved up to her hair. He slipped his fingers through her short peachy locks and took a firm hold of them. His other found purchase on the curve of her waist and dug his digits in firmly to hold her in place. There were already several bruises leftover from him using her sides like a handhold, another set didn't dissuade either of them. She growled a noise of complaint, but did nothing except claw her fingers into the stone. 

With her fully restrained under him, Zenos rocked his hips with more fervor. No longer did he linger inside to enjoy her sheath vibrate around him, and instead dragged his length back and forth along the hot, wet walls. He held her in such a way that there was very little means for her to shift with him, meaning she felt the impact of his hips against her backside in full. Every time he'd stuff her she'd let out a sharp groan, each noise moving in sync with his thrusts. The burning sensation of him grinding against those sensitive walls was so different, yet still resonated pleasure within her womb. She could even feel his head knocking against the backside of it every time he thrust into her. Yet again she was losing herself to bliss as she felt warmth filling her lower belly like a cup filling with hot water. 

"You know what I've always found fascinating…" the Garlean murmured as he let go of her hair and moved up to the tip of the curved tail that had been flicking from side to side for quite some time on his chest. His hand circled around the middle and squeezed the limb. Lightning bolts of overwhelming sensations burst right up her spine which made her eyes bulge open. Feeling her quiver in such a manner, he continued to squeeze. "This tail of yours… always moving… the rough scales against my chest is quite entert-" 

Fresh pain shot up his hand, and he snapped his hips into her reflexively, forcing her to cry out along the floor. He'd not noticed until that moment that she had darted one of her hands downward to dig her long nails into the skin at the top of his own hand. It was so deep that she'd not just dragged red lines down the thin flesh, the center of two had opened and oozed tiny rivers of crimson. 

"Do _not_ -touch-my-fucking-tail-" the Xaelea hissed out in one quick string of words, the threat vivid in the tone of her voice. That feral, angry growl was far more beastly, and even without seeing her face he knew she was baring her teeth in a similar, animalistic manner. 

While he could push her further given his previous statement about using her weaknesses, he conceded and let the tail go. Relief flooded through her in an instance and her previously tight form relaxed. The hand that had been digging into his let go and she let the limb drop to her side like a dead weight. With her overwhelming nerves calming she could allow herself to focus more on her rear walls hugging him inside of her body. Sometimes she still couldn't fathom how someone of his girth and length could fit inside of her. 

"Then I shall not… _this time_ …" Zenos began as he bent himself further over her form. The length of his forearm rested on the floor just above her head to support him as he loomed over her. "But fret not, my beast, I still shall enjoy every bit of your body, including your whipping limb." 

It wasn't until then that she realized that the single grab to her tail had made her body hungrier than before. Her womb felt like it was _aching_ from having been forced to wait this long. A feral, irritated, yet ravenous growl slipped from her nose. "Stop monologuing you idiot… if you intend to take me like a savage… then stop _talking about it._ " 

A small, twisted smile formed on his face, and a moment later he closed his eyes. "I am aware…" he practically purred to the point she could feel the vibration from his lungs all the way down to her rear. "It is essential I unravel you completely, so I may tear my name from your screaming lungs." 

There was no longer hesitation or build up. With his hand on her waist he held her firm and then drove his hips back and forth. He forced her rear hole to adjust to his length diving into her depths and the way he ground against her tight, fluttering walls. Alma _wailed_ as she felt him plunge inside with such strength as both pain and pleasure vibrated through her. She could feel how large his member was far more vividly than when he made use of her sex, and yet she could still feel the way the head slammed against the back of her womb every time he passed over it. It was such an odd and powerful sensation that sent her brain reeling. 

The two of them gasped for air as he pistoned in viciously. Every time he pierced her depths she choked out an audible, moan filled gasp like he was knocking the air out of her lungs. Above her the Viceroy with his head hung forward had started with heavy breaths, and then he too ended up panting. Eventually he let his lulled head move forward until he perched his temple on his forearm, completely covering her petite form with his girthy body. She was tight and so hot around his member in this position that it was hard to resist the pleasure signals shooting up his body, especially with how the swelling and tension in his member made his body ache, yet sing. 

Gaps for air became pants, and each drive into her depths made Alma choke out a guttural noise. Warmth continued to pool and fill that cup in her pelvis. Hot levin built up between her legs, and every time she felt her rear walls clench around him, she felt her womanhood do the same. Eventually the Warrior's mind was swept clean of any thought or concern previously and replaced only with bliss. The burning in her clit was so intense that she felt the need to release it and drifted one of her hands down between her legs. A single fingertip pressed on the overly sensitive bulb and rubbed it an oval shaped movement. That single touch caused a chain reaction of more heat filling her core, her walls of both holes clinging tight, and the two of them making deep, wanton noises. 

He could feel her clenching harder and massaging his aching length. As if desperate for another peak he slammed his hips harder into her, barely drawing himself out more than a few ilms so he could feel those tight walls grip him. The sensation of him grinding in her depths made it difficult for her to breath and she kept stuttering to get any air in her lungs. 

Zenos was the first to tip. His hips merged so firmly against her backside that air could not even pass between their flesh. Thick strings of seed dumped into her rectum, and the sensation of him so deep and throbbing inside of her forced that cup full of hot pleasure to overflow. She let out one single desperate cry before her lungs locked, and shockwaves of pleasure filled her. Even as she came she continued to massage her sensitive joybuzz to keep that sensation coursing through her, filling her entire core with boiling bliss. When she felt his quaking come to an end she dropped the hand and simply let her body sink into the floor with her rear angled upward, held there by his sheathed length. 

The two of them gasped for air as they came down. He kept his forehead merged with his forearm while she lulled her head to the side and stared out along the floor of the throne room, looking at nothing. The aftershocks that ran through their bodies was a different kind of delight from the upward climb or even the peak. 

It took some time for him to find his limbs to control himself and pull him from that position. The Garlean took hold of her hip again so that he could ease his softening member out from her rear hole, grunting slightly as he still felt her walls twitching from his withdrawal. At the same time she let out a mindless, deep, and long groaning sound, grunting one last time when she felt his head pop out. Free of his impaling length, she let her legs slide backwards until she lay flat on the cool floor. He inhaled deeply, held it in his lungs, then let the air out with a nasly grunt as he pushed himself to the side so that he may lay on his back. Golden hair splayed out in every direction around his head while he allowed himself to rest on the floor much like her. 

After several moments, Alma snorted. "Seems your… savage… rutting still… didn't get m… me to moan… your name." 

He opened his eyes and turned his head enough so that half-lidded gaze could look over at her in the corner of his vision. A cheek tugged a single corner of his lip barely an ilm, but even with those tiny movements she could still read the mirth in his face. "It appears so…" Even in his ‘defeat', there wasn't a single noise of disappointment in his voice. It sounded far more like genuine delight; like he enthralled with the idea of challenging her again. "Alas I shall require some time with you to make another attempt. For now… you must begin your awaited ‘vacation', no?" 

The word itself sounded so forigen to her. Her eyes fluttered several times as she watched Zenos' face, fully knowing by not only his words but the expression that he was being honest in giving her such a moment. It was from his own selfish desire for a worthwhile opponent, but he had actually given her a gift she'd been desiring for such time. A moment to just… _relax._

She snickered weakly before passing him a smirk of her own with a bit of her sharp teeth peeking between her lips. "I still despise you…" she murmured with a touch of amusement in her own voice, "… but thank you." 

The smile of his pale lips grew, and he nodded his head once. "Do not squander my gift, oh Warrior of Eorzea. When we next meet, I expect you at your prime." 

Alma's cheeks tugged upward until her mouth was pulled into a full fledged grin. She curled the arm that had been extended rather uselessly above her head for a long chunk of time and used it as leverage to roll herself onto her back. The motion and impact reminded her of how much her insides in her lower half ached which caused her to grunt, but it did not disrupt her smile. Her eyes stared up at the high ceilings and she chuckled again. "Alright alright… and I expect you to keep your promise…" 

He hummed a noise of full agreement in reply. "Of course. A fight to end all fights. I would not have it any other way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thank you for hanging out for this long ride. I had a writers block with this chapter until I could get the right vibe. But once I did, writing this smut was just uber fun.


	14. Put on Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > He would remove the lead mantle from her shoulders and give her the freedom she’d desired for so long. At some point she’d realized that the only way she retired from being the Warrior of Light was through her death. But something about it being at the hands of a worthy foe took any sour taste out of her mouth.
>> 
>> It meant she had done her best. She’d done the absolute best that she could for Eorzea, for her homeland, for her friends. And she could only hope that, in her absence, they’d strive on just as strongly as they had before. 
>> 
>> “I’m proud of you, Alphinaud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 40 minutes to midnight and I am posting the 14th chapter of BD that I started 6 months ago.  
> Happy 2021 yall. May the planet continue to circle around the sun.
> 
> Edit NO I DID NOT FORGET TO ADD A TITLE TO THIS CHAPTER LSKDJLFJSDLFKJSDKLJF

The plan had worked. It wasn't like she didn't believe what he'd laid out wouldn't succeed, but it didn't lessen the impression it left on her. 

Messages came back that the IVth Legion was making its way to Ala Mhigo to possibly provide backup to the XIIth for the issues they'd been having with the uprising- especially after what had happened in Doma. The fear of another large force of the Garlean Empire setting foot in the already well locked city added even further tension on the Resistance about what their next steps would be. To fight against two massive Legions with what limited manpower and resources they already had made the idea of an assault on the capital even more daunting. All the while the Imperials seemed keen as well to not make any step towards the Eorzean forces laying in wait. The entire war had come to a standstill. 

It had _bloody worked._

The other Scions with the Resistance leaders were working hard to gather what they could during this lull and formulate plans about their next assault once they'd learned the size of the incoming Legion, or even what they'd bring to their military sibling. Alphinaud was having a field day charting out possible points of breaching the capital with the new information they were gathering, though occasionally interrupted by Alisae pointing out his lack of understanding in what force was needed to break down a door that big. Lyse was riling up the troops and getting more Ala Mhigans to join the fight. More resources were coming in from the Alliances: food, weapons, magickal components, medicine. Without constantly needing to be looking for that next point of weakness, the Resistance was taking the time to really double down and prepare themselves. 

And Alma was doing nothing. For the first time in what felt like centuries by this point, she was simply lounging about in Rhalgar's Reach doing _nothing._

It was three days after the rumors spread about the IVth's arrival that she went to see Orella for a check up- a _real_ checkup. The woman was only partially aghast inspecting the Warrior's body and the years of damage. Plenty of alchemical potions and herbs were provided to help her aether from twisting in such chaotic ways. Tight linseed wraps were placed on sprained limbs- they broke her wrist in what may have been the third time so that she could set it in place properly. With that she was put on bed rest for as long as she could. 

Bed rest. _Bloody bed rest._ The healer sent the order straight to Conrad that she was not to, under any circumstances, leave Rhalgar's Reach. 

Unless the sky was raining fire, then maybe she could leave. Alma laughed so hard that her bound ribcage ached, and yet again she was chastised for not taking better care of herself. 

Initially she thought she'd be restless. So much time was spent running, fighting, training, flying all over Eorzea, doing anything and _everything_ for people that she thought boredom would get to her first. But the calm gave not only her body time to heal, but her mind as well. A week had passed and it was like an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in a very very long time, she actually felt at ease. 

Her favorite place to relax was in one of the coves right by the waterfalls. It wasn't a quiet place as the pounding water was loud, but it was far more like white noise than the constant hustle and bustle of the Reach. She'd sit there on drier stone usually with a new book in hand, or maybe several strewn about while she was trying to perfect the geometric symbols required for her arcane magick. Within two days she'd found a means of reducing the amount of mana needed in order to draw out the egi, and was able to buy fresh crystal stones to imbue their aether into. 

If she was lucky Alphinaud would join her, and the two of them would spend _hours_ talking about arcanima: the ways to formulate the math better, other stones that can be used to summon Carbuncle much like his Moonstone, and so much more. When a delivery of almost two dozen books arrived from one of her fathers in a package from Limsa Lominsa, the boy was utterly amazed at the resources she had at her disposal. The two of them went through the available texts together, sometimes until very late. He never brought up the next steps for the Resistance with her, he knew well that was not where she wanted to be, or what she wanted to be aware of. 

"I thought by this point you'd be bouncing off canyon walls," the young Elezen boy joked as he flipped a couple more pages with one hand and nibbled on the falafel that he'd grabbed with the other. "I can't fathom the last time I'd seen you sitting in one place." 

"Tataru would be proud of me," Alma snickered in reply. She pressed her glasses- her _fixed_ glasses up the bridge of her nose before closing her own book. Her head tilted backwards so she could look up at the brilliant blue sky above them. "I think it was Camp Dragonhead. It was a miserable point in our lives, but being forced to go underground in a way also gave us a chance to just... stay." 

"Looking back... Ah, I'd never think of it in such a way," Alphinaud realized with a nod of his head. He followed suit in closing his book and finishing off his snack. Off to the side he snagged one of the water canteens and offered it to her. She nodded her head in silent thanks and brought the open lip to her mouth for a drink. As she did he leaned himself back against the warm stone as well to focus on the sky. "I also had the blessing of spending most of my time in the Capital with the Fortemps while you were out in Dravanian wilderness-" 

"Finding Thancred wrapped in what the Gnath could count as clothing, smelling like beetle dung." 

Initial snickers summoned by the jab turned to roaring laughter between the two of them. Both of their smiles were pulled as wide as they could on their faces and their eyes clenched tight. He wrapped his arms around his stomach to curl over, while she pulled herself back onto her hands and just let the noise sing to the sky. These sort of moments had become far and few between. All of the Scions had learned not to let them go to waste and to savor them as much as they could. 

Tears tickled the edges of Alma's eyes and she used the back of her sleeve to help pat them away. A couple times her chuckles died down, and then all over again she'd be snickering just thinking back to how stupidly funny the comment was. But it wasn't even the joke in itself, but just how addictive the laughter was. Finally she got those last little sighs of joy out of her system and shook her head. "Ah... Gnath. If there is one thing I do not miss from Dravania, it was fighting Ravana," she stated with an honest tone that did not harbor any real irritation. It was far more matter-of-factly than spewing complaints. 

Alphinaud's eyebrow perked and he reached for the final falafel on the plate. "That's odd. I do remember your regaling tales of what a challenging opponent he had been." He passed her a single glance to wordlessly request if she wanted the final one. After she gave him a nod and a smile, he returned the content look as he plucked it from the plate. "After what frustrations you'd spoke of with Good King Mog, and especially the insanity that was the task to bring down Bismark, I find it-" 

"We do not talk about Bismark," the Au Ra quickly interrupted him with a raised hand and her entire expression flattening out. 

He was taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanor: the way her tail flicked back and forth like a whip on the dry sand, or how in that single statement her face grew so incredibly _cold_ . But soon he realized his folly and his shocked gaze softened until he turned his head downward. They didn't talk about Bismark... it was right after- 

"It's alright..." 

His eyes lifted back up to find a soft, and forgiving smile. A few times she shook her head from side to side, then let out an audible sigh from her nose. "Anyway. No, Ravana was an incredibly challenging battle- a fun one. But I am very sure I left that battle with my skull ringing from his shrieking." Within moments the two of them were giggling again as they let all the tension from that previous fluttering memory fade. 

Staring up at the sky again, Alma let herself relax back into the stone. She didn't know how long this rest would last. But she knew at the end of it, when her body had healed, she'd be back at Ala Mhigo before the Garlean Prince for what was to be their final duel. If she was strong enough, she'd give him the glorious fight he'd so desired and end this war by cutting off the head of the XIIth legion. If she wasn't, then he would cut away the strongest arm of Eorzea- no. She would not look at it like that. 

He would remove the lead mantle from her shoulders and give her the freedom she'd desired for so long. At some point she'd realized that the only way she retired from being the Warrior of Light was through her death. But something about it being at the hands of a worthy foe took any sour taste out of her mouth. 

It meant she had done her best. She'd done the absolute best that she could for Eorzea, for her homeland, for her friends. And she could only hope that, in her absence, they'd strive on just as strongly as they had before. 

"I'm proud of you, Alphinaud." 

The statement caught Alphinaud completely off guard, and his eyelids fluttered as he turned his head back towards her, eyebrows married above his nose. There was even that little wiggle to his long ears which happened every time he was confused or caught off guard. She smiled vividly just seeing that tell-tale bounce. "Where did-" 

"I don't think I tell you that enough," Alma noted with a rather calm tone. Her rounded cheeks tugged the corners of her lips upward, her heartwarming smile growing larger at the movement. "I don't think I tell _any of you_ that enough. But you especially, Alphinaud." She reached a hand up to pat his head and ruffled those silver locks between her bandaged fingers. "You were an infuriating brat when I first met you. So many times I wanted to knock some sense into you with my own book..." 

The smile weakened somewhat as she pulled her perched hand away and settled it instead on his shoulder. "I hate how you were forced to grow up. To see your heart shattered by those seeking ways to abuse you- by those who abused our empathy for their selfish means. But..." The Au Ra snorted before baring her teeth in a sheepish grin, and yet her face still held that proud look. "... out of all of us, you are the true phoenix that rose from the broken ashes and made yourself into a better, smarter, more wonderful person. And I really do want to see you continue to do so." 

She did not know if she'd get to see that. There was the lingering realization that she was offering him a future where she'd always be there, when really, she could not make that promise. She never could, of course, but especially not now. Only her or Zenos would walk away the victor in their final duel, and the other would be buried with their fame. 

Alma knew she should have felt bad for having such thoughts. She'd beaten herself up for a long time from the lingering thoughts of suicide. But for some reason after this week, after the clarity that Zenos brought to her, she realized that she was having this fight not for them, but for _her._ This was her path that she was drawing out for herself, not them; much like how his desire to fight was not on behalf of the Empire, but for himself. And she wanted to step away from the battlefield in a way she wished, feeling not agonized at her failing to be stronger, but content that she had done her best. 

Alphinaud reached for the hand on his shoulder and pulled it downward so that he may hold it between both of his palms. He looked at her limb as he felt the rough calluses on her fingers, the bandages around a few knuckles, and also the splint they'd put around her healing wrist. In comparison his smaller hands were spotless. He'd not a scar on them, and even here in this dry area he took the time to clean away the sand from them and even under his nails. They'd both started in a similar background of arcanima, but she had traversed down a path of battle no other person had ever seen. 

"I appreciate you, Alma," he began with a solemn tone as his eyes remained locked on her hand between his own, "not for your power or your ability to go toe-to-toe with primals. You taught me the importance both being strong on my own, but also knowing when to reach for aid and when to give it in return." A couple times he patted the top of her hand and then finally lifted his gaze to hers, his face simply glowing from that same emotion of pride she held. "And I too am proud of you. For how you've touched others, brought hope back to Eorzea, and helped mend these broken people. Your selflessness is inspiring. And I am honored to call you friend." 

"You don't need to feel honored, Alphinaud, that makes me sound important or something." A wide, fang filled grin spread across her face, and in one swift movement she pulled her hand from his grip and looped her arm around his neck. She tugged the smaller boy close to her side and gave him a squeeze. "Though I sometimes wonder if I paid for your appreciation in the form of two-million gil-" 

Redness swelled instantly in the Elezen's cheeks and he sputtered several nonsensical words while writhing underneath her arm. "You did not need to pay off my debts! I-I-I appreciate you for saving me from my personal folly!" 

"It wasn't a personal folly- I saved your _life_ Alphinaud," she snorted while still grinning like an Ahriman, "Trust me when I say I'd much rather fight against a hundred Primals at once than owe Tataru _money_ ." 

His body sunk in her grip with a forlorn sigh, followed by a frustrated groan. "... yes... you are quite right..." 

Footsteps from up the hill caught Alma's attention, and her eyes rose to see Alisae coming down the slope at a steady pace. Her lips were pulled at a corner to form a rather amused smirk, and she stopped about a yalm from the duo before crossing her arms over her chest. "Arenvald said I'd most likely find you two here. How goes the research from the mini-library?" 

The Au Ra pulled the curve of her hand up to her lips and chuckled behind it. "If I'd known that Papa Nabuhito was sending over so many books I would have asked him at least for a copy of Essences & Permutations for you." 

The young lady shook her head from side to side with her smile growing. "That's quite alright. If I'd wanted to take the time to study it, I could head back to La Noscea and have Urianger quote it verbatim." 

"I think there are more effective lullabies to help you sleep, dear sister." 

The two turned their wide eyes to Alphinuad, who soon after pulled his shoulders inward from the sudden flurry of unease that boiled in his stomach. Multiple times he shot his head left and right between the two of them as he tried to surmise what had caused such looks. "... did I-" 

Alisae was the first to burst out into hearty laughter, holding her arms across her chest and leaned over at her waist while she heaved for air. Alma soon followed with her own loud snickers as she patted Alphinaud on the back several times. "No, no no no that- that was really good! Sometimes you just catch us off guard." Once more she was caught in her cycle of laughing, to little chuckles, and then would find herself snickering all over again. While still laughing she turned her eyes back up to Alisae, mouth grinning wide. "Let me guess- food?" 

"It seems we've received another hearty shipment of supplies from Gridania," the Elezen lady explained as she stepped down towards her brother and the Warrior. She extended a hand to Alphinaud so that she could help him to his feet. "Conrad thought it be a fine idea to fill the bellies of those in the Reach. A good motivational booster, but more that too many of us have been running on kindling for a while." 

"A very fine idea!" Alma chirped rather happily as she placed her book aside and stood from the dry soil. Her hands brushed over the backside of her robe to clean it of any extra dust. "I for one am the expert of running on kindling and by Orella's orders, I shall be inhaling as much food as I see fit." Her cheeks tugged at the corners of her lips until they were spread into a wide, fang-filled grin. "Now let's go you two, before we find out that Cid's group snagged up all the good bread." 


	15. The Final Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "You are positively radiant, my beast," Zenos purred with obvious jubilation in his usually muted tone. She swore even from a distance she could spot his teeth in his smile. "I can tell from your posture alone the mantle of power is far easier for you to carry. And that _fire_ in your eyes- I too am brimming with anticipation."
>> 
>> Alma snorted while she reached over her shoulder and tugged her broadsword from her back. With one hand she flipped it around and then stabbed the point into the ground. She posed there with both gauntlets held firm to the long grip, the leather on leather making noise from her tension. He was right, she was practically swimming in those feelings. The corner of her lips tugged up until she bore a solitary canine and eyes narrowed to stare at him across the terrace. "I hate that you're right this time, but I won't lie. I _am_ excited."  
> 

The sun peaked from the mountain horizon a couple hours prior. It would be a few more until the rays warmed the air and brought the sweltering dry heat to Gyr Abania. Alma could still see her breath form cool clouds as she made her way to her sleeping Yol. Moments later the two of them took to the sky. 

Without worrying about their post-battle activities, they could fight more comfortably in the morning light and the touch of cold in the air. He'd been raised in colder temperatures, she'd been tempered by them. It was a suitable time for them to be at their best for this duel- the decisive final battle. 

And after this, she could _retire_ . Either back to La Noscea, or buried somewhere around Ala Mhigo; but it meant she could be done with this all and rest. 

For once, Zenos was the one waiting for her at their normal sparring terrace. His imposing armor shone in the warm light of the morning rays while he stood with Ame-no-Habakiri already unsheathed. Outside his demeanor was calm, but that tiny smirk on his face was enough to tell her that he was vibrating with excitement. He wasn't alone in these feelings either. There was a fire bubbling in her heart, like a beast roaring to bare her fangs. 

Her Yol settled on the outside of the stone area, allowing her to dismount before it flew off to find a place to perch. After such a long time of fighting, running, and straining her form, she felt relaxed. The dark armor did not weigh heavy on her shoulders, her feet felt balanced, there was no ache in her body, or throbbing in her hands. Even her large broadsword felt lighter than it had ever been. 

"You are positively radiant, my beast," Zenos purred with obvious jubilation in his usually muted tone. She swore even from a distance she could spot his teeth in his smile. "I can tell from your posture alone the mantle of power is far easier for you to carry. And that _fire_ in your eyes- I too am brimming with anticipation." 

Alma snorted while she reached over her shoulder and tugged her broadsword from her back. With one hand she flipped it around and then stabbed the point into the ground. She posed there with both gauntlets held firm to the long grip, the leather on leather making noise from her tension. He was right, she was practically swimming in those feelings. The corner of her lips tugged up until she bore a solitary canine and eyes narrowed to stare at him across the terrace. "I hate that you're right this time, but I won't lie. I _am_ excited." 

A minute smirk pulled wider before his own whites were bared, and soon enough he cast aside his much calmer expressions until he grit his teeth in a wide grin. Eyes bulged with a fevered expression that borderlined on insanity. Both arms spread wide from his side as he dropped his jaw. He cackled with rapture, the sound of it growing until it was echoing in the wide space. 

"Oh I cannot even begin to find the words of how joyous I feel at this very moment, my beast!!" Zenos exclaimed as his laughter grew until he was practically howling, "The thrill of knowing I am before an opponent worthy of my blade! And with this we shall truly see who is the hound, and who is the prey!!" 

Her hand squeezed more firmly to her sword until her own arms shook. There was so much adrenaline coursing through her veins that she could practically feel it warming her cool skin underneath the armor. In her skull she could hear, and maybe even feel the thumping of her heart as it grew faster, stronger. She had started this journey as one of scholarly focus: someone who enjoyed magic as a person of support. Now she stood before the strongest opponent she'd ever faced since donning of the thorny crown Hydaelyn that had bestowed upon her. She was ready to strike him down, blade against blade, might versus might. 

Alma's grin split her face and she tugged the sword out from the ground. "Stop chattering. I'm sick of waiting." 

In the blink of an eye, Zenos was upon her. His arm was already poised with a full swing, his aim deliberately focused on her neck. So close she could see the thrill in those vivid blue eyes, and how his tiny pupils accented his crazed look. He was fast, and if she had been a second or two slower, he would have taken off her head with little effort. 

And just like the first time, or the second, or the third, or even every duel that followed: she would not let this end so easily. 

The broadsword swung up from in front and she angled it to blockade the strike. His feet were still off the ground as he sliced multiple times over the span of the few seconds. Each time she angled her broadsword enough to parry the attacks, though the force of each blow was causing her feet to skid back and giving her very little room for an opening to counterattack. Her arms ached with every hit and she felt her balance being thrown off just by trying to hold her ground. 

With a roar, the Warrior finally pushed back. At the end of her scream a shadowy spectral shield formed before her body, and with a stab of her blade into the ground she caused the same sort of aether to shoot out and up like blades. It forced Zenos back as he found himself with little opening without injuring himself on her defenses. Just as he had done, she too zipped across the field with bastard-sword raised, still screaming and eyes glowing red from the thrill of battle. She could not swing her weapon as fast as the Garlean Prince, but each time she impacted the deflecting katana, the metal on metal seemed to shriek, and bits of heated sparks burst up from the two blades grinding together. 

"Yes, yes, **yes!** " He screamed with utter glee before turning on heel in an elegant swing to dodge the downward slash of her mighty blade and attempted another attack from the side. "This! This is what I've wanted!" 

To save herself from him taking her head off, she released her own sword and drew up the other arm to block. The katana sliced through her gauntlet and lodged in her vambrace below it. The two of them shook in the struggle: him trying to get through the rest of her armor and her attempts to hold him off. Her armor did not fully protect her from pain as she felt the bite of it on her forearm and the coolness of blood roll down her flesh underneath the metal. She'd stopped him from landing the killing blow, that was all that mattered. 

"Look at you-" Zenos hissed as he stared her down the length of her blade while the two of them were held in place in a battle of weapon versus armor, "you feel the same! I am sure! The thrill of the ultimate hunt!" 

Alma hated when this bastard was right. She was gritting her teeth and grinning much like he was. Her limbal eyes were shimmering with vivid red instead of her normal blue. In her head she could hear her heartbeat, much like she could hear those inner voices she'd become so familiar with channeling that dark aether. 

Push the line. 

Hold firm. 

Move, now. 

Focus on him. 

Fight with fury. 

Strike to kill. 

Defeat him. 

**Win.**

She _screamed_ and her body filled fully with dark aether energy. It swirled around her form like a torrent of black and purple, filling her until he could see the black crawling up her veins and taking all the colors from her eyes. Alma threw her arm to the side which threw both her sundered gauntlet and his attacking katana away. With one hand she swung her blade upward and it struck the side of his chest with a resounding slam. That same shadowed energy filled him with burning pain as the wound there bled. By the time he'd turned she was already aiming another attack and whipped the weapon around so she could strike it down. Zenos had not been quick enough and the large end of the blade landed on his left shoulder. It cut into his signature pauldrons which from the energy and the strength behind the swing almost shattered it. There was no protection for him as it dug into his shoulder until he felt a burst of red-hot pain surge through his body. 

Before she could withdraw her own sword he swung his katana once more and sliced into her side. Regardless of the metal and chain that was used to protect her, the sharp and powerful weapon tied with his might had cut through it like a cleaver through meat. She felt the shocks of agony go through her, but just like him, she was too high to care; too caught up in the thrill. 

Both retreated from their positions and ignored the heavy impact wounds, and in less than a second they were screaming again as they rushed into their next attack. 

This was not like prior duels, or even prior battles. The two of them were wild as they bounced back and forth across their battlefield. Boots ground into stone until it shattered; the air grew warmer with every impact; bursts of light erupted from the usage of their magic against one another. She'd fill her sword with that same dark aether and shoot it towards him. He'd take the impact and then zip into her space, eyes wild as he tried to impale her on the katana. She'd catch the move in the single second before impact and slide away, using her body or her sword to trap him for another attack. 

Armor was becoming battered or fully broken. Alma's arms and sides bore multiple slices from his blade, and there was an incredibly long one weeping crimson down her left cheek. Zenos was not spared either as he had more impact bruises from just the pure heft of her broadsword striking him, but also the usage of her hands and feet as well. A firm strike of her heavy skull against the center of his face let blood flow freely out his nostrils and down into his mouth. The taste of it ignited him to higher levels. The ache in her body increased the thrill in her. 

He had been zipping back and forth across the field with an insane speed. Many times it kept her on her toes, but at no point did it allow him an opening into her hefty defense. He moved like a yoyo, always coming in from different angles in the hopes of getting through another point. Her feet were growing unsteady, she was having difficulty keeping them grounded without falling. Zenos cackled as he saw the weakness growing in her and threw himself harder at her body. 

She'd seen the pattern in his movements. He'd not seen her feint. 

Instead of parrying, she slid her entire body off to the side in a twirl and his overhead slash moved down just along the back of her body while she spun like a dancer on her feet. In the same momentum she brought her blade up and around, and while roaring she smacked the flat side directly against his upper back, throwing his weight forward. 

Striking him with the flat side instead of the blade was intentional. Zenos fell with high speed to the ground, which forced him to catch himself on his hands or risk slamming his face into the broken stone. Meanwhile, Alma shifted her feet to pull the blade up once more and bring it down in a similar cut, aimed directly at the back of his neck. 

This was it. The final moment. She could see as he drew up his arm to parry her attack that he'd not move himself in time. The entirety of the blade was burning with the black aether she surged into it. Combined with her strength and gravity, were he to somehow bring his katana up to defend himself, it would only lessen the blow. He would not be able to save himself. 

With this final attack she'd cut off the head from the scourge of Doma and Ala Mhigo; the Legatus of the XIIth; the crown prince of the Garlean Empire. The war would be over and she could _retire._ There would not be a soul on this planet that would be able to challenge her again. Striking him down put her on the stage forever as the unstoppable Warrior of Light. 

The stage to which she would stand on yet again... 

_Alone._

... 

_All alone._

... 

**All alone. Again.**

.... 

The sword swung just beside the prone man, the blade lodging itself deep into the stone floor. Alma stood there for what felt like an eternity just holding the grip while she tumbled over the chaotic thoughts and emotions spinning in her mind. Her eyes followed the length of her broadsword and simply stared. Zenos had sensed the sudden pause, and he too remained kneeling in the position she'd forced him into. His hand still held firm to the tsuka of his weapon, but it was far less tense than it had been prior. The adrenaline of their battle fizzled from his system, allowing him the time to slow his pounding heart. 

"Why." The excess emotions and energy he'd exerted before had left him. Under dropping lids he stared up at Alma with disappointment, perhaps even anger. Still he did not move and remained prone. "You've bested me this day. 'Twas our promise to strike down the loser. And yet you hesitate." 

She continued to stare at the stone underneath her sword, still attempting to unwind her tangled thoughts. He was right- he _was right._ She had the chance to end all of this, including the war and she... 

"I can't kill a friend," Alma blurted out as she decided just to let her heart talk. Finally she met his eyes as she pulled away her sword and stabbed it upright in the stone. She should have felt least tired, but something about this battle, and letting out these honest thoughts was refreshing. 

A hard sigh slipped from her lips. She released her sword and let her arms hang. Both brows pulled tight over her eyes and she frowned with a touch of irritation. "I despise you. You stand for practically everything I hate. You're a psychopathic monster, you're a narcissist on top of all that. Your most redeeming qualities is you have the strength to back up your ego, you're absolutely beautiful, and you also happen to be really good in bed." 

Zenos finally stood. Without his holster he let the katana clatter to the ground without a care. He stepped forward enough that he stood before her, looming over in a way that required both of them to angle their heads to meet the others' eyes. His own irritated look had faded, leaving him with an incredibly neutral, almost empty look. Even after all this time, the Warrior struggled to find any sense of thought or feeling in his gaze. 

"Yet you consider me a friend," he noted plainly, a hint of confusion in his voice. As if to balance himself out he took in a deep breath, held it, and then slowly let it slip between parted lips. "Your adversary." 

"Yes." 

"One who has wrought terror upon others; upon your own home." 

"Yes." Her voice grew more irritated with each answer. 

"One who has brought death to your allies. Who has hunted you down for personal sport as well." 

"I'm not sure what you're trying to get at Zenos with this questioning," Alma replied, becoming more and more vexed the longer he tried to pry apart her reasoning. "I am fully, _utterly_ aware how stupid this all is. And really how much I hate myself for stopping-" 

The Garlean's eyes narrowed further and his head canted ever so slightly to the side. "What is seemingly out of my grasp is not only why you would cast aside our agreement, knowing full well if I had won I would not have restrained myself as you had. But also why you would _choose_ to lay your sword down instead of gifting me the end I had longed to see after such a battle." 

Her lips frowned further and shoulders sunk. "You're lying. I know you wouldn't have taken me out. Because of the same reason I didn't." 

For a brief moment he looked perplexed. His eyes gathered just a small bit towards his nose and the tips of his lips tugged downward. "What reason would you think I'd not fulfill our bargain?" 

"You're just as sick of being alone in this world without an equal. That's why." 

For probably the first time, she'd caught him off guard, and she could see it: the lift in his lids, the way his lips parted. It was such a small look, but she'd come to learn how to read his face as it moved the tiniest bit. And he could do no more than give her that look as she was _right._ He'd known it well before, but to have her say it out loud after their fight which was meant to be to the death... 

For a long time, there was silence. Vivid blue eyes locked to sea green, both of their expressions neutral, both of them rather unsure of what to say. Both of them too were battered and bleeding, but the wounds were easy to ignore; they'd always been easy to ignore. 

Zenos was the first to speak. 

"I believe I can take your decision to drop your blade as conceding?" 

The Au Ra's brows furrowed tightly above her nose at the question. Her head tilted to the side once while she lifted a side of her lip in confusion, then rolled her shoulders. "I guess I did." 

His mouth tugged into an impish smirk and he nodded his head. "Then I am once again given the chance to win the prize you've dangled before me for so long." 

Alma's face scrunched further towards the middle as her confusion grew. "... what?" 

She'd not expected him to move so quickly towards her. In one fluid motion he approached, snagged her up by the waist, and with one arm pulled her into his chest. Multiple times she sputtered out unsure noises while kicking her legs the bet that she could. The Garlean had her arms sufficiently pinned to her sides in the odd 'hug', making it impossible for her to do anything but flex her hands and attempt to find purchase on anything. 

"Zenos!" she growled as her feet kicked further, causing her boots to hit his leg plate several times. It didn't dissuade him, but that wasn't her intent. "Zenos what in the hells are you doing- put me-" 

When his arm released her back, he practically threw her up against a stone wall. The collison reminded her of the bruises on her back from their battle, causing her to grunt before catching herself on her feet. Both hands pressed behind her and she drew up her eyes to meet his again. In battle it was easy to follow his movements, like this, she always felt as if she was one step behind. 

Two clicks of from the attachments to his pauldrons, and the enormous, spiked armor clattered behind him. Alma was still reeling from the impact when one gauntlet covered hand gripped her shoulder, and the other slid beneath her belt. With one sharp tug, causing her to grunt hard, he caused the metal to whine before snapping under pressure. She was still sputtering confused, nonsensical words when he tore away her side falds, then used the sharper edges along his fingers to cut through the leather that held her cuisses around her thighs. 

When he used those same metal claws to dig into the fabric that protected her skin and tore through that, her cheeks flushed with bright red. Naturally her legs tried to bow inward to close them, and again she was attempting to say something but couldn't get a single straight sentence out. Beneath her the Legatus let out a dark, low chuckle while he snagged the one gauntlet by his middle finger in his teeth to help pull it off of his hand, tossing it aside. 

"As per our agreement, you have lost the battle." Zenos' bare thumb hooked the center of her simple clothes and exposed her womanhood to him and the cool morning air. "This means you are at my whims until the night is over." 

Alma wasn't even sure how to react to that. She continued to babble, though sometimes she was cut off by a hitched inhale each time she felt his warm breath dance over the sensitive mound. She dug her own gauntlets into the stone wall behind her and tried to find footing as she felt his knuckles press against her thighs to spread her further. "Zenos- Zenos it's the early morning you cannot expect me to stay here the entire day-" 

His eyes lifted for a single moment so his calm gaze could meet her uneasy, almost embarrassed face. The corner of his lips tugged into that utterly tiny smile that always seemed to radiate with mirth. "I do. And you shall." 

Before she could get out another word, or in this case, any attempt at a word, his tongue was parting her folds. The women's petite form bounced again from meeting the heat from his mouth, and she snapped her eyes shut from the bursts of pleasure that soon followed. Hands previously on the wall shot around so that she could find purchase in his golden locks. The tips of her gauntlets were also sharp, and she'd completely forgotten that she was still wearing her armor until she heard him growl against her snatch from the red lines she was forming on his scalp. It did not dissuade Zenos, of course, but instead spurred him on as his long tongue dove between her lips and as far as it could into her sheath. Being so caught off guard, but also coming down from her adrenaline rush from their prior battle, she was sensitive. Around his head her legs trembled and she lulled her own backwards to pant out heavily into the air while he pistoned his tongue in and out of her rapidly. 

The angle was slightly hard for him and he pulled away for a solitary moment. Her glowing aqua eyes tried to figure out what he was doing before he gripped the underside of her thighs and pulled her off the ground. The noise of her armor clinking from her feet twisting on the ankles was obvious, and she didn't realize how odd this entire scene was until her legs settled on the metal shoulder portions of his breastplate. One of his hands was still armed as well, and she was well aware of the cool metal cupping one of her buttocks as he forced her off of her feet. There was also the grind of her own breastplate up along the stone wall, stopping only when he was in a kneeling position. 

He returned moments later with his mouth and worked his tongue wildly inside of her. There was little buildup as he flicked the tip from the base of her entrance up to her clit, then on the way down would slip into her sheath. While he pistoned the muscle in and out he moaned to vibrate it, he flicked the tip inside to press at her throbbing muscles. Alma could not hold back any of her noises and decided not to as she let those shaky moans and little mewling whines slip from her mouth. They grew louder when he found that delightful spot on her upper walls. 

The Legatus' moans against her snatch turned into hungry growls over time. He pressed his entire face up into her mound, tongue diving in and out of her hole and nose up against her clit. She was hyperaware not only of the motion of him stirring her insides, but also how his hot breath washed over every sensitive nerve between her legs. A few times she had to restrain her fingers from practically digging into his skull and cutting flesh, and instead moving to grasp at his hair instead. 

"Zenos you idiot-" the Hero gasped as she let her hang head forward like a deadweight held only by her neck. "You can't just... we're still _armed_ this isn't going to be comfortable in the least..." She was lying. Something about still being in her armor and him in his own gear gave off this odd sense of enjoyment. Two figures being so powerful post battle, and still appearing as such while their bodies mingled. 

As his tongue escaped and his lips suckled around her swelling nub, her thoughts started to fall apart. Around his head her legs continued to quiver, flexing between tight and loose whenever she felt those hot shockwaves hit her system. It was so odd when the heel of her boots caught in his blonde hair and felt them drag against the back of his breastplate. Or how she could feel that odd front piece of his breastplate digging into her buttocks much like his gauntleted hand. Slowly it was becoming less and less an issue in her brain. The tip of his tongue began to batter the swollen joybuzz, flicking up and down at first in a steady pace until it was rapidly vibrating against it. It kept Alma on edge, forcing her to tremble, and also growing worse as her heart started to keep up with his tongue, pumping more bliss through her. He was refusing to let up, only pushing harder and harder up that hill. By that point she was practically gasping for air while letting out those shuddering moans. 

She'd been very close to reaching the tip when he pulled his mouth entirely away. Zenos let out another low moan and carressed her mound with his hot breath. Every ilm of her quivered again, filling the air with the sound of her armor clattering. Glowing eyes turned down to meet his and she formed a fang-filled scowl on her face. "If you're going to push that far then-" 

He took her ability to speak as he wrapped his bare hand around her neck, pressed her head to the wall, and squeezed tightly. Alma's eyes bulged in shock and she released his hair so she could hold onto his arm instead. The tension grew worse as he shifted himself downward and used his other hand to slide her legs from off of his shoulders. This forced her to hang in the air by only the hand around her neck. It was cutting off not only blood flow, but almost any attempt to breathe, so she tried to pull herself upward to keep from being choked in such a manner. 

Beneath her she could hear him working more armor pieces as she heard metal clattering to the ground, but it was quickly becoming distant. With her heart rate already spiked it made the buildup of blood underneath the crushing curve of his hand far more obvious. There was also the pressure growing in the front of her skull, cotton stuffing her brain, and her vision growing foggy. The sound- or well the sensation of her slowing pulse was growing more and more obvious to her. He said _something_ , but she was quickly becoming high off the feeling of him stealing her ability to breath, making it almost impossible to think. She wasn't really aware of her surroundings until she felt him draw one of her legs around his waist. 

Zenos released the Xalea's neck and everything flushed back to her. Fairy lights exploded in her vision and she gulped down air. Finally she realized that he was looming slightly above her as he stood straight, and had used the bare hand once holding her neck to take her other leg and tug it around his waist. As she fluttered her eyes and gained her senses, she realized not only was there fresh heat between her legs, but he was guiding her down onto it. The thickness of the head popped past the first barrier into her sheath, and Alma lost track of her breathing for a moment. Like moments prior there was no real buildup as he held her hips to keep her steady, and then drove his length into her with one swift thrust. Instantly she was full. Her wet walls quivered around his erection while he lingered inside of her. He'd given her what was essentially a small bit of foreplay before shoving himself entirely inside of her. 

While she was holding her breath and realizing what was going on, he let out a deep, carnal moan. "Once my thickness was somewhat difficult to take..." he murmured over his own slow, deep breaths, "but you now hold me like a well crafted sheath..." Vivid blue eyes opened so that he could peer down at her around the curved front of his breastplate, piercing her misty gaze. "Time spent tempering you was well worth it... a mighty warrior and a wonderful lover." 

Alma sneered both at his insinuations, but especially that final word. It was a weak look given the vivid red in her cheeks and how her glowing limba rings gave away her boiling arousal. Teeth showed between her partially opened lips and she let out an irritated growl. "Don't forget I... utterly despise you." 

He chuckled in the depths of his lungs once and nodded his head. "Oh. I am very aware." 

Gripping hard to her bottom and digging in the claws of his one gauntlet, he began to pound into her. Zenos withdrew his hips until his arousal hung about half way outside of her, and then drove it back until he was slamming against her cervix, pressing against that wall to her womb. When he'd feel her warm walls cling around him, he'd let out a rather carnal, deep moan over her. He'd linger inside of her for several seconds just to enjoy that sensation before he dragged himself out slowly, and once again pierced her insides. Those feelings of him simply driving inside of her with such power kept her mind spinning. Alma lulled her head back until she was resting on the stone and kept her misty eyes focused on his piercing ones. 

Never before had they had sex in such an open area. The place was technically secluded from the rest of the castle, but it was still a place anyone could walk to. Someone had to know their Prince was out here under the guise of training, or so she thought. But even in armor she felt completely exposed in a way that having sex with him in the throne room prior did not. Anyone could walk out there and see him drilling his thickness into her petite frame as the both of them heaved for air like animals in heat. But neither of them cared as they were too caught up in the rapture of the moment. 

Alma finally moved her hands from off of the wall and clawed her way up his breastplate. The ability to focus on her limbs was becoming harder as the inside of her core was filling up swirling heat. Finally she was able to hook her hands around the curved front of his armor, and tugged twice until he was forced into an arch to be more at eye level with her. She was still glaring at him even with her face melted in bliss, lips tugged downward into a rather sloppy frown. "I hate you... you arrogant prick..." A feral growl slipped through her clenched teeth. "But I swear if you stop I will follow through on taking your life..." 

Normally he would give her a chiding remark while smiling the entire time. The smirk was still there, but Zenos did not let his lips part to give her a single comment. He placed his gauntlet hand on the wall beside her head and adjusted the bare one onto the center of her upper waist. The new position forced her body into an arch with only her upper torso held by the wall while she was mounted on his pelvis. She did not relinquish her hold on his armor as it had become more of a support handle than a means to control him. 

Zenos closed smile grew, and gave her one solitary nod of understanding. 

Previously pistons on a steady tempo grew wild. He was thrusting into her with abandon, forcing her to take every ilm from practically the lower ring of his head all the way to the base. Each time he did her body slid up and down on the wall, the fall of gravity making the next impact much more intense. Both of them threw any sort of pretense of saving face to the wind and simply savored the feelings of pleasure coursing through them. Alma's face had melted completely with mouth open and gasping for air. Every time he pierced her insides she let out a mindless little cry, gasped for air, and then did it again. Zenos' usually collected face softened as he breathed heavily out of slightly parted lips, though it was far louder out of his nose. When he felt her inner walls grip him like a fist he'd grunt through it, hiss in pleasure, and then begin all over again. 

"Keep-going-" the Hero sputtered out as she rested her head on the wall, caring not about the feeling of her scalp grinding up and down over the stone. There was a bubble growing in her core, filling with that hot air that made her nerves quake from her womb all the way up to her head. Being forced up that hill so fast was amazing, but given the high they'd already been swimming from their battle, there was no surprise that she was already on edge. "Don't stop- don't you dare stop- I'll-kill-you-if-you-do-" 

"A waste that be..." he practically grunted as he drove his hips harder into her pelvis. The bouncing of her body made the sensation of the grinding so much more vivid. It felt as if he was digging against different walls each time he filled her and it spurred every nerve of him aflame. "I want to feel you shaking- screaming as I fill you..." 

That bubble was growing larger. Alma was having issues trying to focus on her thoughts. It almost felt like the tip of him was attempting to pierce that pressure that kept her mind flying. In her boots she tried to curl her toes, and she tugged harder at his breastplate just to ground herself. She'd wrap her legs more tightly around his waist if he wasn't moving in such wide swings in and out of her. Breathing became difficult as the heat built up in her stomach, flowing up slowly into her chest and then pooling in her brain. Inner walls clung to him in steady tempo with those pulses of bliss, and the time between each one becoming shorter than the last. She'd let herself slip into mindlessness and didn't realize what she was saying before it was already in the air. 

_"Zenos..._ " His name slipped through her lips in an almost breathless whisper. Her hands were practically clinging to the upper curve of his breastplate as her limbs began to shake. "Don't-stop- I'm almost there- I'm-" 

He had no intention to, especially when his lips spread into a wild, vicious grin. Somehow that spurred him to new heights and he snapped his hips with enough force that, had she been another woman, he'd most likely break her. The intensity of it caused her to wail every time he filled her, sending her mind spirling. He too was gasping heavily for air as that tension was growing in his erection and his sack. While he too was tempted to close his eyes, he made sure he was focused on her melted, pleasure filled expression. Zenos would not miss the moment that she peaked. 

It wasn't long after that she did. 

The bubble in her core popped, and Alma threw her head back with a loud scream. He was still driving through her clenching walls which sent those hot, happy pulses through her form. To feel her clench and rapidly massage his erection caused him to hiss and grunt again and he lost his rhythm entirely within those last few thrusts. When he merged his hips hard against hers and practically sandwiched her body between his large form and the wall behind her, his form shook. Several breathless gasps slipped through his parted lips, as well as several low noted groans. Hot seed spewed inside the Au Ra's sheath, and the sensation of them orgasming together with him throbbing deep inside of her caused fresh pleasure to course through her. She'd forgotten how to breathe for several seconds before the two of them came down. 

Zenos was able to keep himself standing, but her limbs still were trembling with those aftershocks. She was able to lock her legs around his waist finally to keep them from falling. He too made sure that she didn't tumble as he cupped her rear again with both hands and kept her supported by both him and the wall. 

When Alma's eyes dazed eyes moved upward, she met a wicked look of pride. She could even see the teeth in his grin and the glint in those heavily hooded eyes. Confusion formed on her face as she watched an expression she was not used to. There was even a touch of nervousness that she tried to tamper down by drawing both the upper and bottom lip into her mouth to give them moisture from her tongue. "... what..." 

"It appears I have earned my prize." 

Shock hit the Warrior's face as her eyes bulged. She'd not even _realized_ that she'd even said his name in the throes of pleasure. Not only that, her entire face filled with hot, scolding red of embarrassment after having given him that little moan that he had spent weeks attempting to pull from her. The look on her face lasted only a few seconds before her brows and lips fell into straight lines and her own lids sunk halfway over her eyes. "Arrogant bastard-" 

" _Vile_ bastard, my beast." The Garlean seemed keen to remind her as he chuckled deeply and with such amusement she could feel his chest vibrating even through his breastplate. "'Twas a fun task to batter down your defenses until you let my name roll in bliss off your tongue. But now that I have been laureled, I find myself at a pass on what I may seek from you next." 

"Do it again." 

The stern statement, and almost threat from Alma caught him off guard. That smirk on his face faded for a fleeting moment, and he was greeted instead with a smug, and incredibly taunting look from the Xalea woman. She had become the one with teeth bared in her smile and her glowing eyes looking up at him with such devious mirth. 

"As per what you said. I'm stuck with you until the night?" Her lips pursed into a temporary 'o' shape before grinning again. "Once is a stroke of good luck. Twice is at least more proof that you've _earned_ that prize." 

This was bait, and Zenos was fully aware of it. Yet he couldn't help but smile with similar delight at the challenge. "A smart proposal. I shan't forsake this opportunity to hear such a beautiful noise once more from my Eikon slayer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought they were going to be done when one of them died here?  
> WELL YOU ARE WRONG HAHAHAHA.
> 
> We are getting close to the end though. I need a tad more angst and a tad more fucking.


	16. Windowless Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "I believe it was you that requested strongly that I continue using your face until I peaked. A danger you would have foreseen"
>> 
>> Her scowl grew further and she growled beneath her breath. "... doesn't mean.... you gotta... work till I... almost pass out."
>> 
>> "My comment still stands that I had no intention, and would not allow you to fade in such a way." The longer this back and forth continued, the larger his smile became, and his voice filled with greater mirth. "And while I've means to wake you from such a slumber, I'd much prefer to savor you as your brain falls apart." His smile widened until a sliver of whites peaked through. "There is something delightful listening to the Hero of Eorzea cry out in bliss under my Royal Garlean hands."
>> 
>> Alma practically rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why are you such a bastard..."

Armor had been discarded into the corner of the room, left there like a pile of laundry waiting to be washed. There were plenty of wounds on the both of them that they had taken the time to mend. She'd thought to use magic as she'd done prior, but he'd denied the offering. Cuts on faces, sides, and arms were wrapped with tight bandages; crimson showing through even after they were closed. Bruises that were once brown with red spotting swelled with damaged blood and turned the flesh purple. They were battered from their battle and should have rested after. But something about those bursts of pain while their bodies tangled made the entire affair all the sweeter.

Alma wasn't sure how long they'd been like this. The windowless room somewhere within the large castle of Ala Mhigo made it difficult to do so, but... part of her didn't care. Being so distant from the surrounding world simply lost in pleasure- seven hells she was addicted to it. She was very aware how pain and danger after so much time throwing herself into perilous situations become a stimulant. She'd become a thrill seeker, chasing that high even when her mind craved it all to end.

But something about being with Zenos was amazing. It certainly wasn't any kind of fondness- he was a total bastard. It was the way he didn't treat her like glass, or how he was honestly selfish in his need to dominate her through pain and pleasure instead of attempting to ‘gift' her with it for pining affection. She'd done that with one man, she'd given her heart to him. There was no need to seek that a second time.

Even now she was just letting the Garlean abuse her form. The bed beneath them was so plush, she could sink into it and let her body go limp. It helped keep her relaxed as he held her cocked head while he slid his length in and out of her mouth. She'd become familiar with the musky taste of him on her tongue as it flicked back and forth over the top of his flesh. The head of his arousal would rock back and forth against the roof, savoring the way her teeth scraped over him and threatened to cut. That burst of pain made him growl with pleasure, and sometimes he'd rock a little too hard into her mouth. He'd stab the head against her gag reflex, causing her to let out a gurgling choke from the feeling.

"I still am perplexed why you would not allow me to use such a wonderful hole..." Zenos purred with notes as soft as velvet while he eased himself forward again. He gave her two firm rocks of his hips as warning before he guided himself past that barrier. After popping into her throat, he pushed himself forward until her lips kissed his base and her nose was shoved against his sack. A deep, almost feral groan slipped from his lips and he let his head hang forward. "Somehow even your thin throat can take me with such ease, and ah- how it coils around me with hungry fervor."

He could talk as much as he wanted, but at that moment, she really couldn't hear him. Alma's brain swam in the fog that filled her skull every time he plugged her esophagus. It only grew worse when he'd place his large hand on her neck to feel over the bulge his thickness made and would purposely make sure the blood flow was restricted as well. Slowly he'd rock himself in and out so he only shifted a few ilms, though each time making sure he pushed her face as far as he could onto his pelvis. Even her eyes were still open somewhat, but she stared forward into emptiness as she was forced to hold her breath. They were tears flowing down the side of her temples, but even those were ignored. In that moment all she could focus on was how the friction in her throat made her womb throb with need.

The Prince grunted with a few more short thrusts before he eased himself backwards, tugging the head through the barrier and pulled himself out until he was completely out of her mouth. His saliva soaked length settled on the point of her chin while she choked out a guttural, retching noise from the ache of her gag reflex. She swallowed the excess drool and gulped down a large amount of air. His hand was still pinching the two veins up to her head, and her filling her lungs again was more reactionary than intentional given her blood restricted brain haze. Zenos smirked while watching her dazed face stare up to nothing, lids blinking slowly over glowing aqua eyes. "A little punch drunk, my beast?"

"Shuddup..." Alma was able to somehow reply with a drunken tone. She again swallowed a thick amount of saliva before she was gasping again. "... talkin' too much... again..."

He let out a low, echoing chuckle before he released her neck. Blood rushed back to her head and her world spun. Previously dead limbs sparked to life as she shifted her heels in the soft sheets and curled her fingers into them in a tight grip. She let out such a low, carnal noise while her head rocked side to side to vent with the sudden burst of tingling energy that filled her skull.

"Communication verbally is key for people to understand one another," the Viceroy explained with a neutral voice, but twists of dark mirth tied in his voice. He reached downward so he could hook his fingers around her upper inner thigh of her right leg and pull it to the side. There were already plenty of clear fluids that had smeared around the skin, which when parted from the other left thin sticky strings between her legs. "Not that I would expect a savage who uses growls and grunts to explain her needs to understand..." The taunting of his words fell away as he gazed over the best he could to her essence soaked womanhood. "... perhaps I should fill your cunt again. It seems to be begging for me again."

"No..." the Xalea practically growled with irritation. She found where her arms were hanging uselessly on her side and shifted them so that she could grip his waist. There was absolutely zero care as she dug her nails hard into his already bruised flesh. "Yer... not done here yet..." Her jaw lifted enough that she could slide the head of his length off of her chin and land back in her mouth. She let out a wet 'ahh' noise as she pulled her body along the bed just enough that he was settled again against the center roof of her mouth.

Zenos hummed with utter amusement as he adjusted himself better on his knees. It forced her head to hang a bit more off the bed until he was practically supported by his erection. Slowly he eased it back into her mouth, popping past her gag reflex, and burying himself as deep as he could go into her throat. "The Eikon Killer of Eorzea enjoying her throat being clogged by Garlean cock. 'Tis a gem that will never lose its shine."

He was no longer gentle with her either. One hand held her neck firm to help support it both him and her as he drilled himself in and out of the hole. He'd force her to gag several times while he cut off her air, pause for several seconds in the depths of her esophagus, pull out, let her take a breath, and then jam himself back inside. To increase her enjoyment in being used as a sleeve for him, he hooked two fingers into her wet snatch and began to pump them at the same tempo of him using her face.

The combo of this and him sending pleasure signals up her entire body made Alma's body feel practically weightless. It was like sinking into the ocean, letting the pressure take her and the light drift away from her vision. The largest difference was the fact that she was not feeling cooler, but warmer. Her entire body was heating up from her toes to her head while hot, swirling bliss pooled in her pelvis. With her breathing and blood cut off again it was only making that more intense. His fingers felt amazing between her legs, but there was something delightful in burying his length into her throat, like it too over time had become an erogenous zone.

Several times the Legatus grunted, his thrusts growing far more violent and his grip tightening hard enough around her neck that if not for his length plugging it, he may have actually crushed her windpipe. It would only add more bruises on her pale flesh, and not the first time she'd had them there. Air was becoming harder to find while he was no longer pulling himself back through her flexing gag reflex, and she could feel her thoughts drifting away entirely. Several times her nails dragged at his waist in warning, before they and her legs dropped like dead-weights. He knew her limits, he knew he could push her a little bit farther before she completely blacked out.

It was within that short time frame that he let out a feral growl and crushed his pelvis to her face. Alma could feel underneath his palm the way his arousal throbbed while he dumped his seed into her stomach. That was the last thing she was feeling as her eyes began to flutter and the darkness in her vision started to take her.

With one swift movement, Zenos pulled himself from her mouth entirely and allowed her to take in air. She didn't even bother attempting to deal with the saliva that joined the excess tears that had fallen down her face, though her being uncaring about it caused it to end up close to her lungs and she coughed loudly in reaction. She swallowed, heaved, and coughed again. Energy and blood rushed through her being like levin and again she was kicking her heels and dragging her sharp nails along his sides.

While his erection softened, he pulled himself free of her quivering snatch and moved the wet fingers to his mouth. He moaned softly at the flavors of her need, but the intent was to clean them so that he may hold her shoulders and lift her enough to help her breathing. Alma kept hacking while her brain and body began to recover from not only having just teetered on the line of passing out, but the rush of blood as it pumped through her system.

"Every... time..." She sputtered out as she grew aware enough to speak. Again she coughed, followed by an irritated growl. "... too close... Zenos just... too-"

"I know your limits, my beast," the Garlean chided with a growing smirk, "It would be a waste of time if you were to fall unconscious. But I believe both of us enjoy you holding onto your awareness by a simple thread."

Alma groaned _loudly_ and twisted her head hard to pull herself free of his hands. Both brows tugged towards her nose with a look of absolute irritation, but finally she was able to lift her eyes to focus on his pride filled gaze. "Doesn't mean... you gotta hold me there..."

"I believe it was you that requested strongly that I continue using your face until I peaked. A danger you would have foreseen"

Her scowl grew further and she growled beneath her breath. "... doesn't mean.... you gotta... work till I... almost pass out."

"My comment still stands that I had no intention, and would not allow you to fade in such a way." The longer this back and forth continued, the larger his smile became, and his voice filled with greater mirth. "And while I've means to wake you from such a slumber, I'd much prefer to savor you as your brain falls apart." His smile widened until a sliver of whites peaked through. "There is something delightful listening to the Hero of Eorzea cry out in bliss under my Royal Garlean hands."

Alma practically rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why are you such a bastard..."

Instead of answering, he pounced yet again. Zenos reached over so that he could snag her ankles and pull them up over her head, so her back was forced to curl into a tight u-shape. They shifted down her legs to grab at her knees and hold them for support. While he pulled her legs apart to expose her wet junction to him, she was back to babbling confused and irritated noises. It didn't help that her waist was a mess of bruises and the curl made them ache.

"Zenos you can't complain about communication if you just-!"

She barely has any time to protest before the entire flat side of his tongue swept between her moist lips. A low, wanton groan slipped from her nose while her fingers gripped tightly to the top of his thighs. Over and over he slid his tongue atop her clit and entrance, which kept her body shaking, toes behind him cracking. It was so wide, so warm, and his hot breath danced over with every lick to taunt her further. There was more than enough friction to keep her on edge, but in this spread position she felt so utterly empty.

Her world started to spin from the chosen position. With her hips completely over her head, blood rushed down the length of her body and pooled in the back of her skull. Her face was also still tucked between his thighs just ilms away from his arousal. Though it was difficult to breathe, she could still smell and taste the musk that she'd become so intimate with. The flavor too was still on her tongue- no it was all over her mouth. Even just licking her lips she was reminded of how many times he'd abused her mouth and throat until she couldn't think anymore. Over time she was finding it difficult to form thoughts other than how her core ached for attention. "C'mon s... stop..." Alma's words were intoxicated all over again, those notes of arousal tied within her mumbling voice. "... taunting I..."

He smirked with such delight even as he slid his tongue between her swollen lips. The way she fell apart under him, this legendary Warrior who just a few hours ago had come so close to truly defeating him in battle, was truly fascinating. Her womanhood had always been incredibly sensitive, and he could feel it too as his tongue finally slid into her entrance and wiggled it around. Beneath him she shuddered, groaned and gasped for air. The Legatus could vividly feel her hot breath against his own arousal. Between her taste, her noises, and the touch of hot air, he could feel blood swelling in his length. Tongue danced inside to keep her twitching before removing it completely, summoning another frustrated groan from her. But instead of leaving her in that empty want again, he hooked an arm underneath her upper thigh so that he may bring his hand to the apex and instantly slide two fingers into her soaked snatch. To have them dive deep inside made her entire body tense, and she let out another wanton groan through her clenched teeth.

"This is certainly the cunt of a warrior," Zenos hummed mostly to himself, but knew that the panting woman would be able to hear him regardless. The two fingers slid inside until he was stopped by his knuckles, then kicked them in opposing directions to get her gasping again. She tried to twist her body as pleasure signals shot right down her spine and into her already cotton-stuffed skull. "No matter how much I taunt or tease it, or drill into it with my cock which is _certainly_ too big for your petite frame, you still clench me like a fist and refuse to let go."

"Why-must-you-talk-so-much..." the Xalea attempted to sputter out over a single breath. Again her head rolled back, gasping the best she could for air. "Can't-you-just... can't-you-just- _fuck-_ " Fingers slid free of her clinging inner walls, stopping all thoughts as she felt empty again. Weakly her legs kicked at her knees and groaned out of frustration, teeth crushed together tightly while her brows met above her nose. Her tail even whipped around in the air mindlessly, venting her frustration. "Bastard-just-!"

Alma's eyes bulged as she felt not only the one moist finger dip into her rear hole, but soon after the second one joined it. Her legs kicked stupidly as her body twisted in his grip. The moan she let out was deep, guttural, and utterly hungry. For several seconds she held her breath while the digits pressed inside the clenching sheath until they were knuckle deep. Their kicking forced her to finally gasp for air so she could let out a rather loud cry between his legs. He'd learned all the weaknesses and pleasure points of her body, such as that dividing wall that the pads of his fingers kept massaging while he thrust his fingers in and out of her. In this position he sadly could not watch her face as it swelled red with hot blood, or her eyes as they stared forward blankly into space while she reveled in the sensations.

"I think I've finally tempered that rage of yours..." Delight was incredibly obvious in the Garlean's voice, especially as a low, vibrating chuckle whispered over her wet snatch. She'd not realized it until now how _close_ his lips were to her womanhood again- especially her clit. It was intentional too: he could keep her on edge while his digits worked her rear hole. The other arm previously holding around her knee moved to mirror its twin, keeping both hooked under her upper thigh. "How does your head feel, my beast? It must be difficult to breathe with your neck bent like that."

She'd been ready to answer his question- at least as much as she could given her thoughts were wandering through thick fog. Lips opened in preparation, but any comment was cut off as she felt two more fingers of his other hand slip into her sex and bury inside much like in the other hole. Though she'd been limp prior, fire shot through her like lightning, causing her to tense in his grip again as she cried loudly between his legs. Each breath from the Warrior was deep, yet short while her mind tried to catch up with what he was doing out of her sight. When her vision came into focus all she could see was how his arousal had grown in size again and started to throb. "I can..." her words were dazed, like her mind was truly empty, "... can't.... think..."

"Good."

Fingers came free from her womanhood and she whined in frustration as she'd enjoyed feeling both holes plugged by his thick fingers. Several times she attempted to kick her legs to vent, followed by her nails digging firmly into the flesh of his thick legs. He let out an incredibly deep and feral groan from the bite made by sharp nails. The noise she could vividly feel against her clit and wet entrance. As the other digits within her rear hole paused she twisted and practically roared not wanting to be left on that edge again. Several more times she clawed into his skin as if it was punishment for him stopping. But he had no intention of stopping. Zenos' pale lips spread until he was grinning with delight as both of his hands joined at the knuckles. One set of fingers pulled at the tight ring in one direction so that he may press the other two into her hole.

Again her eyes bulged and her body tensed. Alma's open mouth attempted to make some sort of noise, but all she could get out was a stuttering choke as she felt them ease slowly into that tight sheath. There were no words to describe how odd it felt to have the pairs of pointer and long fingers spread her to make room for him. It was not like his cock that simply ground against those walls as he made room for him. Even as he filled her they were wiggling, kicking slightly. It confused her already very cotton filled brain and it sent her spiraling. She was sensitive, there was pressure in her skull, she couldn't _breathe_ .

"I almost regret this position," the Legatus hummed as he tugged his hands apart, further spreading the hole. The best noise she could give him was a wet choke before every ilm of her shuddered from her toes all the way down her spine. He let out a low hum almost directly on the sensitive joybuzz just under his lips. "Your expression must be stunning."

There was nothing she could even say to him, even if he didn't start to attack two erogenous areas at once. Lips sealed over her clit and suckled around the swollen bead. That brought out a few lost cries from her, but he turned them into carnal and confused screams as his hands began to move in the opposite directions. Every time she let out a breath of air it carried her moaning voice with it. Her hazy mind couldn't catch up or even handle what she was feeling inside her back sheath. The shifting up and down with the two sets of fingers gave her the sense of friction, but not once did she ever feel empty. It was also a very sensitive tunnel for him to taunt, and all at the same time he was sucking, flicking her sensitive clit.

Alma couldn't hold herself back. Within moments he had destroyed those inner barriers, causing hot bliss to crash through her. The blood caught in her skull, the pressure from her inability to breathe well, and the powerful sensations from her rear hole as well as her clit caused her insides to tumble. Her orgasm was powerful enough that when she tensed she _screamed_ , nails digging into his thighs until she did break skin. When she thought she was coming down, he increased either the motion of his fingers or the speed of them to cause her to reel again. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. It felt as if she was unraveling.

And Zenos had absolutely no intent of letting her come back to the surface any time soon.

Fingers came free and his arms unhooked so that her bottom fell forward back onto the bed with an ‘oomph.' Still feeling her insides twisting, her knees bent and her heels dug into the sheets. After smearing and cleaning off his fingers, he reached down for her weak arms and gripped the underside of her upper forearms. As he dragged the small Au Ra woman onto his lap she let out a long and confused whine. Digits with nails covered in crimson flexed, legs shifted back and forth, and her tail flicked around as it was as intoxicated as her mind. It wasn't just the orgasm that made her entire body feel stupid, it was also the blood rushing back into her form that made everything utterly dizzy.

As her back met the larger man's chest and he let go of her arms, she sunk against him like a dead-weight. Even if she couldn't focus on anything, she could still feel the way his hot erection throbbed between her legs. While she didn't need to be made aware of it, she could feel how her juices weeped down over his length.

"Sometimes I feel..." the Prince whispered above her as he again shifted himself so he could grip the underside of her knees and pull her weak form upwards. The thin layer of sweat on both their bodies worked as a lubricant to help him slide her up his chest until the tip of his arousal slid right between her soaked lips, poking at that entrance. He felt it pucker just around the head as if _begging_ to be filled.

"Feel..." The words were so far from her. Even thinking about anything to say in that moment was a trial for Alma. "... feel what..."

He lowered her body down, penetrating her sex and slowly, ever so slowly lowering her down limb by lim. He held his breath given his sensitivity as he felt the heat surround him, but she could not help but let out a low whine until he completely sheathed in her. Without air she had to gasp again from feeling him fill her, throbbing in her. If only to support herself, her arms moved upward so she could grab at either his shoulders or even wrap around the back of his neck. Everything inside of her was vibrating in absolute ecstasy, and for a long moment she didn't think she'd ever come up again.

He paused for a long, long while so they could savor the taste of one another merged together. His thickness filled her to the point she could see the lump he made in her lower abdomen. Zenos lowered his head down towards her the farthest he could before letting out in a low, dark whisper: "... that you sometimes enjoy the feeling of... being utterly helpless..."

There was no ability for her to even reply as he began to rut into her wildly. His hips ground up to meet her backside as he let gravity assist him in driving as far and as hard into her as possible. Such a position was strenuous, potentially even exhausting given he was working a greatly injured shoulder and well bruised sides. But to him the pain was more an aphrodisiac than something to dissuade him from continuing. It made him want to fuck her faster, _harder_ \- especially with her wanton reactions.

Almost every time he slammed against her womb, she cried out or gasped. Eyes with glowing limbal rings stared outward without anything in her vision as wave upon wave of pleasure cascaded through her. There was no strength left in her as she kept her back on Zenos' strong chest while he moved her up and down his length as if she were some sort of toy. The Xalea's jaw remained slack with drool still smearing over her lower lip and the outer corners. She couldn't catch her breath for each time he filled her he drove the air out of her.

"I want it again, my beast," the Legatus practically growled before slamming into her inner walls even harder. She could feel the way his lungs vibrated with those baritone notes as something more feral escaped him. "I want to _hear_ it again. Say it..."

Her head had been floating on a cloud for some time, but his demands brought her back down to the surface. Eyes fluttered back into focus and caught herself a few times from crying out, but holding her breath did nothing to stop the little grunts each time he pierced her core. Alma's head shook back and forth against his chest, still grunting while he drilled her. There was a sigh from him as if lamenting her choice, and paused his motions. The sensation of him filling her, _throbbing in her_ kept her mind spinning as he was forcing her to tumble down from that high. A desperate whine slipped from her nose and she rested her head on his chest.

Zenos was certainly not done with her, but this position would not work for what he had planned. With her still impaled on his erection and legs caught in his hands, he held her there while he shifted himself from his folded position until he was on his knees on the bed. Reflexively she clawed into his shoulders for balance and groaned from feeling gravity force him deeper inside of her. Several times she risked tearing off the bandage that she'd put over the slice from her broadsword prior, but neither of them seemed to care.

He gave her a little bounce upward, and like lightning adjusted his hold. One arm tucked around her spread legs, hooking one around one knee and hand grabbing the other, essentially pinning them to her front. The other moved up over her chest for support, but the hand found purchase on her already well bruised neck. As if to give her a taste of his plans he pinched the veins that went directly to her brain. Suspense coursed through her like wildfire and she felt her inner walls clench.

Again he leaned his head down and whispered: "Say it..."

"Not earned..." Alma grunted before gasping for air again. He was only pinching a small bit, but she could already feel the pressure in her skull. Or was that just her own mind preparing to ride that glorious high again? Her teeth ground together and she rocked her head a couple ilms. "No..."

His hips pulled downward just enough to tug several ilms out from her, which made her whine again in such frustration from the sudden feeling of emptiness. Toes and fingers curled to accent her longing, but with this position there was nothing she could do. Slowly- painfully slowly- he rocked back up into her until she was completely full again. The Garlean could feel the way her walls clung to him, like they were begging to keep from being left alone again. "I could grind like this for an eternity, my beast..." he whispered out in warning with deviousness twisted in his voice, "... but I feel, if I were to keep you like this... you'd fall apart at the seams and give me what I desire regardless of your struggles..." A singular amused hum slipped out his nose. "Why stall the inevitable?"

"‘Cause neeeii..." Again he was pulling out at an agonizingly slow pace. The friction reminded her how battered her insides felt already, but also how they surged with bliss just by feeling him taunt her with pleasure. "Fff... Zz-" Alma caught herself, biting her bottom lip. "... Neitherrr-" A low vibrating groan slipped from grit teeth as he stuffed her full again. Feeling him throb inside of her made her world spin. Or was that the blood flow? "Impatient- just-fuck-!" As he said she was falling apart at the edges. To be dragged so high and then left there hanging. A feral roar came from her as she thrashed in his arms. "Stop playing cat and mouse and **fuck me!!!** "

Zenos let out one low chuckle, smiling with such deviousness above her. "We're far beyond _playing_ cat and mouse, my beast." He kept himself inside as he rocked her body further downward, as if to let her know how deep he'd force her to take him. "Long have I had you caught between my teeth. But I cannot deny that when your lack of impulse control wanes, except for what I want- that one... thing..." Another dark hum vibrated on her back.

"... it is hard to deny you."

And without a moment of hesitation, he pounded into her with abandon. With her trapped against his body it was easy to rock her up and down while his hips slammed under her from the bottom. The angle was perfect, that each time she was merged with his hips she could feel it slam against her womb. The head of his arousal would grind up against that sensitive wall and then strike those inner ones as if it was trying to punch through. If only to increase her pleasure he clung his neck hard enough that if he was any less controlled he'd crush her windpipe entirely.

Alma's head was in the clouds, her entire brain stuffed with heat. Blood trapped against her cheeks from her flushing was spreading to the rest of her face as he trapped the life essence there. Her lungs had given up even attempting to scream or cry aloud, and instead matched the tempo of his hips- and that's if she decided to breathe at all. While fairy lights danced at the edges of her vision, she could feel heat gathering in her core while he was pounding on it like he was forcing it to pop. Somewhere she could hear him grunting, groaning, panting as well for air as he abused her form like she had wanted. But her brain was yalms away.

"Cum-wit-me-" she muttered out somewhere in her breathlessness. The hot pleasure kept building in her womb and it was so hot she swore she could feel it in her head. "One-murr-one...pleash..."

"So lost..." the Prince growled as he squeezed her form more tightly against him, which only put more pressure on both their injured abdomens, "You best milk me then... my beast. I want to hear my _name_ as I do...."

"Fuck-yuu-" Somewhere the Warrior was still conscious enough not to give him that prize; to deny him the one thing he seemed to pine for so greatly. Her feet rocked forward, her legs tensed, and she started to dig her nails more firmly into his shoulders. Breathing in general became a useless endeavor as she started falling apart completely. The bubble was too big, her body was pulled too taut. "I-"

It flooded her in an instant and she screeched- or at least tried to before his hand covered her entire neck and cut off her ability to make any noise. Naturally her body writhed in an animalistic need to escape, though all she could do was force her eyes to bulge open wide. Ecstasy flowed through her like wildfire, slipping through every vein in her body before surging further pressure in her skull. Several times her lungs did try to flex to take in any sort of air, only to feel loss as she tumbled into bliss.

He too had been sensitive and utterly wrapped up in his own pleasure to ignore the way her inner walls clenched down on him, as if desperate to hold him inside of her. Zenos grunted as he felt her sheath grab his pistoning arousal, giving several firmer thrusts before burying himself fully inside. Sticky strings of his seed filled the back walls of her womanhood, and the two of them twitched in the aftershocks of their orgasms while they came down. When he felt himself relax, the adrenaline faded from him as well. He let himself fall back down onto his own legs and then slowly released Alma from his grip.

She was as solid as goo when he slid her off of his softening length and let her lay on her front on the bed. Both of them were well covered with sweat, and of course new marks from her nails and his hands. The Garlean even reached to his injured shoulder and touched at the outside of the bandage to realize, yes it had been torn, and yes he was bleeding again. But there was no look of pain or surprise on his face as he smeared the crimson liquid between the pads of his fingers.

"Yet again you've denied me," Zenos lamented, though he could not hide the fatigue in his voice after that bout. Still he chuckled softly before lifting his eyes to take in the look of her form still splayed out on the sheets, the mixture of their essence drooling from her spread slit. "Perhaps it is hubris to think this would have been a much easier task. As you said- _luck_ seemed to be the one who gifted me my prize."

"Guess yull..." Alma couldn't form words easily as her brain was still underwater. That rush of her blood back to her skull didn't help her dizziness.

There was a flash of surprise on his face, but it was only for a moment. Pale lips formed into a small ‘o' shape before closing and softening to his muted amused look. "I'd worried for but a moment you may have fallen unconscious."

As if to tell him, yes I'm still here, her previously dead-weight tail lifted upward and wagged back and forth slowly. It looked incredibly sloppy in those motions, as if it was drunk, but she still had the ability to move that. "Nuurp..." the Xalea sorted. Her head turned on the bed so she could lay it on one side, allowing her the ability to at least try to see him in the corner of her eye. She even bore that sly, fang filled grin. "Got... gotta tr... try again I... guess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are sluts.  
> That's it. I just like them to have some fuck.  
> (Also hahahha shit is about to get real kekekeeee)


	17. A Tempting Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "Really, I am honestly surprised you’re not angry with me," the Warrior mentioned rather casually as she flopped herself down on the edge of the bed, the soft mattress bouncing beneath her weight. "I took away what you wanted. I refused to give it to you at the last minute."
>> 
>> "Yes. You did deny me my finality. To struggle with such fire and passion, to press on where one may have faltered; and still at the end, when you had the presented moment to end _everything,_ you stopped."
>> 
>> In the blink of an eye he was upon her. The Garlean snagged both of her wrists in his grip and pushed them over her head to pin her. His large form loomed over hers and his golden hair hung and created a curtain around their heads. Instinctively she wanted to push back against him, even as her fingers curled into her palms to make fists. But she bit back that urge. For several moments they simply stared at one another: her open eyes watching his expression, while his half-lidded ones watched with that knowing look.
>> 
>> "Join me."

Alma’s best guess was that the sun had set at some point. There was a small shift in the temperature as it cooled off; though it reeked of sweat and sex at such an intense level she would not be surprised if it would make another person gag if they walked in. This had also been the third meal of the day that had been delivered to this room. That didn’t fully help her assumption of the time, but it gave her a pretty good guess at least.

Though there was a table where the food and drink was laid out and suitable chairs around it, the Warrior decided she was more comfortable sitting on the cold floor with her back against the side of the bed. She’d already torn through four of the lamb kabob skewers, her sharp teeth making quick work of them. Zenos in a comfortable robe had been watching her from the table, leg crossed and his chin perched on his fist. It was the first time he’d seen her eat in this fashion, or finally fully understand how dangerous her teeth really were. Her long canines helped her tear through the meat, and her incisors made it easy for her to rip it into her mouth. Those back molars were also sharp given how quickly she chewed it to a pulp and went in for another bite.

It reminded him of their earlier dancing, how _vicious_ her bite had been. There were two fresh marks on his shoulder opposite the re-bandaged one, and thinking back to that time he realized these were love bites in comparison.

"Your manners are atrocious, my beast." There was a small twitch to a corner of his lip as it tugged up in the tiniest way. "Even foot soldiers on the field have the decency to not inhale their food as if they were a starving animal."

"What yu know avout eadding on deh field," she cast back rather idly with food still stuffed in the corner of her mouth. She swallowed it down and already had her teeth chopped down on the next chunk when her eyes lifted to meet his. That tiny smirking look had completely vanished in an instant and she could _feel_ those vivid blue dig into her own with intense anger. A normal person may have quaked having his piercing gaze on them.

But she just grinned widely and pulled her mouth off without taking the bite. Alma waved the skewer in his direction almost like a baton, lips curling up even further until her teeth were all shown.

"Come now, Zenos," she continued to taunt, "you’ve never been in a large scale war before- not even a siege. Doma was well dominated by the time your papa passed it to you. Ala Mhigo too since you only got it after I took out van Baelsar."

It did not change the absolutely frigid look in his eyes as he sat there as still as a statue.

"I find it rather peculiar that you would refer to the Black Wolf with their title, but would so casually identify my _father_ with such an informal word- one that I would imagine a _child_ would call a parent." Every word out of his mouth dripped with that same chilling tone, as if venom was slathered over his tongue, poisoning the air.

Instead of looking impish like prior, her face instead scrunched at the middle. Her brows pulled directly towards her nose and several times her eyes flashed open and closed. The lower lip pressed upward into the other and she stared as if utterly bewildered. Several seconds later she snorted and shook her head.

"Oh no that’s rude, I agree," Alma blatantly conceded. One of her folded legs bent upward towards her chest so she could rest the arm still holding her food on the upright knee. "Growing up it’s always been papa- it still is one for me. A habit. You’re not the first person to be rubbed the wrong way about it." Her mouth tugged into a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

That utterly piercing, icy gaze faded. There was still the sternness from before combined with his utterly empty expression. But she’d become so used to reading those tiny changes in his face simply from watching him on the battlefield. She could still see those small clues that gave away his irritation hidden behind that neutral mask. Reaching to her side she picked up her water glass, finished the rest of it in a couple gulps, then settled it back down. "As for van Baelsar, he earned my respect back at Praetorium. I’ve not interacted with the Emperor enough to get the same treatment." And without saying anything further, she was back to eating her kabob.

Other than the sound of her ripping through meat and her teeth chewing behind closed lips, there was no other noise in the room. Zenos remained seated exactly as he had many minutes prior with that neutral, empty gaze on his guest. She remained settled on the floor, savoring her food and staring back at him. Not once did their eyes break, even when she went down for bite after bite. Regardless of how awkward the scene was, neither of them were shaken by that concept either.

"And have I not earned your respect, my beast?"

Shock spurred through Alma’s face, again her eyelids fluttering after her eyebrows pulled towards her nose again. She seemed so utterly bewildered for a few seconds while they once again stared at one another in silence. Lips pursed tight together as she scrunched her face, then shook her head. "Zenos this morning I called you a friend. Why would you think I don’t respect you?"

There was a momentary crack in his shell. His face didn’t shift at all, but she could see it in his eyes in how his pupils suddenly constricted. _This_ emotion she couldn’t pin- she didn’t think he really could either, but there had been a change at least. Possibly surprise?

It was gone seconds later. His posture softened and his eyelids drooped further downwards. The corners of his lips reformed those tiny little curls as amusement crossed through him once more. "Oh? That is correct. You did refer to me as friend."

"I also would assume that I too had earned your respect given you allow me to call you by your first name." Alma snorted a bit as she passed the finished skewer off to the side and returned it to the empty plate. Her head leaned back against the bed as she watched that smirk on him grow just a tiny bit more. "That and you let me live."

"Potential is why you still breathe," Zenos explained as his head rocked to place a bit more weight upon his fist, "Though you may be bull-headed and rather brazen, there was potential that you would serve to be the first who would ever match me in strength and skill. But as I said so long ago: you and I shared similar desires. It took you much longer to come to terms with that fact, but to see you pull away your mask and finally gaze into your reflection in the mirror was a thing of beauty."

She shrugged her shoulders into a circle and then lifted herself from the floor. Her arms stretched over her head, and though her shoulders were well injured not only from battle, but also the Legatus’ own biting, she pushed through it to crack her shoulders with a grunt. "Really, I am honestly surprised you’re not angry with me," the Warrior mentioned rather casually as she flopped herself down on the edge of the bed, the soft mattress bouncing beneath her weight. "I took away what you wanted. I refused to give it to you at the last minute."

There was no reaction from the Legatus, at least initially. His intense gaze was still locked on her, as it always was, as it had always been. There was never a hint of softness in him, though as she thought about it, that may have been something she enjoyed in him. He was straightforward, not dancing around ideals or hiding anything behind his back. But when she presented the statement regarding the end of their battle, she was internally _surprised_ he had no immediate banter. Bits of her stomach started to do backflips and without realizing it she tilted her chin down ever so slightly towards her neck.

The hand that had been settled on the table unmoving for a large chunk of time tapped a single digit twice. Seconds later his eyelids drooped further over his eyes, and the tips of his lips curled again with amusement. "Yes. You did deny me my finality. To struggle with such fire and passion, to press on where one may have faltered; and still at the end, when you had the presented moment to end _everything,_ you stopped."

Though he was still smiling, Alma’s neutral flat-lined lips formed into a frown. He didn’t sound angry- he didn’t even sound irritated. But it was the fact that he sounded almost content with the outcome made her uneasy. All this time he was willing to spin her in every which way to ‘temper’ her, as he put it, into a warrior worth fighting. She’d denied him his greatest desire. And Zenos didn't strike her as someone who would want to be _spared_ , even if he’d found her a worthy opponent.

That uncomfortable feeling grew when he stood. She couldn’t read him like this. His aura of power remained on his form with those slow, paced steps. But it wasn’t like the way he carried himself when on the field such as those first times she’d met him, and not the same even when they met on the sparring ground here in Ala Mhigo. It felt far more predatory, but she could not pull apart his intent. She didn’t realize her tail had snuggled against the side of her leg and she was clenching her teeth in preparation.

In the blink of an eye he was upon her. The Garlean snagged both of her wrists in his grip and pushed them over her head to pin her. His large form loomed over hers and his golden hair hung and created a curtain around their heads. Instinctively she wanted to push back against him, even as her fingers curled into her palms to make fists. But she bit back that urge. For several moments they simply stared at one another: her open eyes watching his expression, while his half-lidded ones watched with that knowing look.

"Join me."

Alma’s stern look fluttered into confusion, and she even shook her head from side to side as she processed what he said. "I’m sorry- what?"

"If you are keen to deny me my end, then join me," he repeated with greater intensity in his voice. "You have made it perfectly clear to me that you have lost the desire to stay with your own kind. That the lead mantle they have settled upon your shoulders has become a leash. The crown bestowed upon you as a sign of their faith in you is now made of thorns: bleeding infinitely. Your path has become seemingly endless; your pedestal growing taller with each conquest. To no longer be a person of respect of admiration, but of worship by a people completely and _utterly_ dependent on you for their survival."

She wanted to press further into the bed. It made her so incredibly uncomfortable when he did this: when he tore away at the many outer layers she’d built to hide away her fear, only to be exposed and completely bare to him. The Au Ra needed to bite on something as her insides were rattled with him laying her heart bare, so she bit down on her cheeks as her brows met above her nose. Of course he would not attempt to ease her woes. Instead he continued to smile.

"You are alone. You have become a tool for your savage races: be it out of duty or empathy. It is a weakness in you- these feelings that shackle you. Shackles I would intend to break."

"I’m not even sure what you’re proposing, really," she snapped as she pushed up against his grip. Realizing he had put her weight almost in full on her, she curled her legs under her and pushed against the impact bruises on his stomach. It wasn’t a firm hit, per say, but it was enough to communicate that she’d wanted him off. There was a moment of hesitation on his part, but eventually he did let go and lifted himself up to standing. She quickly shifted herself more onto the center of the bed to give herself a tad more distance. With her arms crossed over her chest her narrowed eyes remained on his. "Alright. Join you. As what. A pawn for you? Your sparring partner? Your lover?"

"My equal." Zenos moved himself to sit on the bed, legs draped over the edge and his head turned to continue to face her. But he did not approach and instead allowed her her space. As he continued to explain his tone was still calm, but there were those more obvious notes of him calculating a plan as he spoke, laying out the foundation just as he did before any sort of movement on his part. "A lover? No. I am fully aware that I am incapable of sharing such feelings. I would claim you as mine, of course. As you are _mine."_ The word made her frown again, but she did not interrupt. "But I would give you the freedom you so desire. You may join me at my side, if you wish. You’d need not carry title, you’d need not command or even participate in our wars."

A corner of the Prince’s lip pulled a bit more upward as his knowing smirk wided. "Perhaps return to those interests that your title has taken you. You’d told me once before of your scholarly delights; the research in arcane, perhaps more within magicks. Nero tol Scaev and Cid nan Garlond may have been some of the most knowledgeable researchers within the Empire, but the VIth Legion has always had a focus on Allag and their technological advances during their times, even after the death of Regula van Hydrus."

"I’m waiting," Alma practically hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The smirk on his face weakened, and his head canted ever so slightly to the side. "Waiting?"

"The but." Her lip lifted upward until she was sneering. "There is always another part of the offer. The hidden part of the contract, the part where you get something from me."

His momentary puzzled look faded, but what she’d expected him to say, or even look was nowhere close to her assumption. Zenos’ smile was small, but it seemed natural. The tips of his eyebrows rose just enough that it almost looked like genuine amusement. Even his vivid blue eyes had lost their intense gaze. It was the very first time she’d seen his expression look so soft.

"The simple answer would be you drop your mantle. Escape your post, abandon your people." There was no beating around the bush with him. She could still hear that hint of elation even in his blunt words. "And then you shall remain at my side. Not quite so literally- I would not lock you in such a way." The Garlean’s hand extended out slowly, and realizing that she would not flinch, he pinched the bottom of her chin between thumb and pointer to tilt her head just enough so that their eyes remained at the same level. No lording of him from above, no feral defensiveness that she could cast from below. He smiled just a tiny bit further, but his eyes spoke far more vividly that his proposition was true- possibly even wanted. "You are my beast. I shall not see those broken people wear you down further. While I would prefer you to join me in my hunt- to savor the same gratification in igniting broken souls to fervor- you deserve to flourish. To grow strong in power and knowledge at the pace you desire. To be as _you_ desire. Not the gilded weapon to which weaklings wish to wield."

_This was stupid._

Somehow her brows furrowed further as her face twisted with a mixture of apprehension and anger. A sliver of teeth showed through her sneering lips and her tail whipped behind with such wide swipes it was incredibly audible on the sheets. This was stupid. He couldn’t think she’d take such an offer?

But the vicious angry look faded as she started to churn his words and his offer in her mind.

... she was debating it.

Her heart dropped into her stomach and the scowl became a frown as conflict spurred in her belly.

Alma, the Warrior of Light, the Hero of Eorzea, the one who had time and time again had put her life on the line in order to bring peace to her homeland- to the entire star at this point. This included fighting against the same Empire to which Zenos hailed from; which he was the royal heir to. The Empire that stood against practically everything she’d ever known and loved. She’d even grown up under a defector who spoke of the terrible things he did under their banner! This was an offer that would throw all of her work, all she had struggled against, all that she had fought for- it would throw that all away.

.... yet she was _debating it._

And he could see it too. Eyes under heavy lids gleaned, his lips pulled ever further into that knowing smile. It was that same look he gave when he stripped away those walls and saw directly into her core, into her _heart._ It was more likely than not that he could read her better than she could read herself. This made his offer spun on such honeyed lips sound so tempting, especially considering that she knew he was not lying. Not at one point did Zenos lie to her, nor fell short of anything that he offered or promised.

...

The Warrior’s hand lifted quickly and slapped away the hand holding her chin. For a few seconds his hand hung in the air open, not reaching back for her face, but not falling to his side in defeat. They stared at one another in that silent moment. All of the softness in his face vanished, as did the anger in hers. What remained were neutral expressions in tense air.

She was the first to speak.

"... it's tempting." For a moment she sucked her lips in between her teeth and gave them a soft bite. Her eyes turned downward and broke her gaze from his to instead look at the bedsheets off to her side. "I _despise_ how well you were able to formulate that plan, much like how I _despise_ the fact that you can read me like a book." The hand on her right size flexed, causing her nails to dig into the flesh of her palm. "... By the Twelve I really do hate how well you know me. It’s bloody unfair."

Her arms returned to crossing over her chest and she tugged them tightly against her chest. The anxiety spurred in her stomach again, but not as powerfully as the weight in her body amplified by the shame she felt from debating what he had offered. But she could not deny the sweetness in it, especially given her hopes of being able to put down her sword after this entire war and rest her head...

At least until the next Primal summoning.  
Or the next Ascian.  
Or the next War.  
Or the next struggle.  
And the next... and the next... and the next...

"What is there to lose by joining me?" Zenos asked as he watched her roll over her thoughts. He finally let his hand fall to his side and allowed his shoulders to sink into a much more comfortable posture. It was no longer imposing or carrying that aura of overwhelming power. In that moment he appeared more as a man than the grand hunter that had seen only victory until this morning. "What is lost? What is it that you cling to with such fervor that you are willing to sacrifice your body; your life; all autonomy and become nothing more than a weapon for weaker men to wield."

To sacrifice one’s own life for the sake of others.

Immediately her hand lifted to her heart and scratched at her collarbone, to the place where the amulet would have hung if she’d not removed it each time she traveled to Ala Mhigo. So often she tried to bury those memories that were too painful to bear. Even the wide scar on both sides of her torso from Zenos’ katana would never match that of the size or pain of the one on her heart. But she could still remember the way he was there to support her and Alphinaud through everything, to bring them back from the brink when all seemed lost. Time and time again he fought for their safety without being asked, to allow the two of them to depend on him without being asked. Always there with a cup of cocoa after a hard day, or out on the sidelines cheering as loudly as he could.

And without question, and without fear, he placed himself between her and certain death.

... if she were to leave, would it all have been for naught?

"... a knight lives to serve." She clearly remembered those words and smiled softly to herself. "To aid those in need." Alma scoffed, then laughed as she shook her head. "... that imbecile."

The Legatus’ brows furrowed just above his nose and the corner of his lips tugged downwards. Though it was such a tiny motion, the confusion was rather obvious in his eyes. "You are speaking riddles, my beast."

"Because you’ll never get it," she answered almost flippantly as she flicked her hand off to her side, "because you’ve never fought for anyone but yourself."

Her smile was growing the more she thought about him, and his words and his ideals, and it in turn connected her back to all of her adventures. During her times she’d met tens of _thousands_ of people who had helped her to this point. It was Esteem that had tugged the veil back to reveal how she despised what she’d become, but truly it was the night before this with Alphinaud when her mind finally cleared that she realized what she’d gained from this journey. Zenos had given her in his plan to help her body heal a small enough break to tend to the wounds on her heart and soul as well.

Perhaps that was why at the last moment she couldn’t kill him.

"Yes, I’m a trophy. Yes, I’m a sword," Alma explained with a laugh and a shake of her head, "but I’m a friend to many. A person with knowledge, and still surrounded by people I can learn more from. I’m one who supports, and one who is supported by people I trust. Yes, I slay primals during the day. But at night I make cookies- gods..." She laughed harder and grinned, "... actually when was the last time I made cookies?! I haven’t baked in an eon- I swear."

When she cast her gaze back to Zenos’ face, she’d found him looking at her with a purely neutral look. It was obvious given his lack of emotions that he certainly could not understand her sudden burst of joy, especially after all of the doubt he’d witnessed from her during their time together.

"Does being able to step away entirely sound like a rather tempting offer? Yes. But it’s not one that I can take, Zenos." Suddenly a large weight had been taken off of her shoulders, one she didn’t realize she was carrying so heavily and all on her own.

"No. I’d not ruin all the good I’ve done for so many people. I wouldn’t abandon those I’ve not only fought for, but fought _beside_. When I thought I’d lost everything, someone took me in without question and gave me everything I needed and _more_ to heal, to grow. To aid without question- to _love_ without fear." Burning formed in the back of her eyes and her face softened as the urge to cry took her. How odd it was to be spilling all of this out before the Prince of Garlemald, but explaining it to someone who wouldn’t understand was cathartic in such a weird way. "I promised to be as loving as he was. To _smile_ like he’d asked. And I buried that... so far under. So no, sorry Zenos. I just can’t."

What she didn’t expect from Zenos was his deep, and incredibly discouraged _sigh._ The look of relaxed content on her face weakened as she read the disappointment in his heavily lidded eyes.

"I’d thought you smarter than that, my beast," he noted sternly with those despondent notes tied in his words. "No. Your empathy is your weakness, not your strength."

The Warrior was not prepared when the larger Garlean man launched at her from his seated position. His right hand landed directly on her face, his palm and fingers practically covering her mouth, nose, and forcing her eyes to shut. Behind it she screeched as she hit the bed, her arms and legs flailing to try to twist her body free of his grip. Her own hand shot up to his wrist and clawed deeply into his pale flesh as she tried to scratch down into those taut muscles. She heard those tiny hisses of pain, even when she drew blood, but he did not relent. He kept her there as he pressed with enough weight that he cut off her ability to breathe.

Her struggling grew until she was practically wild. Nails covered the length of his arm with vivid lines of red. Her heels previously digging into the sheets lifted so that she could attempt to kick, but he simply moved the weight of his own legs to pin them down, leaving only her arms to attack with. It was a foolish endeavor as she didn’t have enough strength, especially without her arms, to cast a man so large aside without any leverage. The panic in her also made her heart surge against her breastplate, which made it even more difficult to hold her breath.

Behind her closed lids she could see the fairy lights. There was a pressure growing in the front of her skull and her lungs began to ache as they flexed up and down in an attempt to grab air. Alma was losing control of her arms as they began to drift up and down his own in a more intoxicated manner. Just like her legs, they started to feel incredibly distant from her as her mind started to float away. Still she refused to relent even as she lost feeling in her fingers, and soon her thoughts drifted with them.

No... no not like this... she couldn’t, not here, not _now._ Not after finally coming up to the surface after months of drowning in her own darkness.

The hand suddenly released her face, and she immediately gulped down air. Sea green eyes burst open and looked through the blinding light as her vision came back into focus. Her right hand shot downward from her clawing so she could grab hold of the bedsheets and twist them in her need to ground herself, but she realized she couldn’t move her left. It was being restrained at the elbow under a grip that was so firm it was almost painful.

 _Rattle._ **_Click._ **

Alma turned her head immediately to her left as she witnessed him pinning her down and shutting a heavy cuff around her wrist which was tied to a long wire or cord that vanished down over the edge of the bed. The moment it shut it seemed to spark to life, and a variety of circuitry lines spurred to life with gold colors. Her heart had already been rushing, but it practically pounded seeing he’d bound her.

"Zenos what is-" she hissed through her breathlessness before shooting her eyes up to his face. He still looked so disappointed to the point he almost appeared upset. "What the fuck is this- _what did you just do!!?!?_ "  
  


"I would lament how crestfallen I feel for you not seeing the logic in my offer..." Again he sighed before he pulled himself up to standing and immediately moved off of the bed and turned his back to her. "But you are, in your core, still a savage. And it is obvious remaining with your kind will continue to keep you from growing to your true potential. To see the _greatness_ to which I can offer you."

When the Xalea finally found the strength in her legs, she leapt off of the bed and after him. She roared with rage as her limbal rings flashed crimson, both eyes blown wide and focused on his back as she tried to launch herself at him. But the restraint on her left wrist held her back, and she was forced into an awkward stretch with her nails barely drifting across the back of his robe. Alma screamed with further anger as she continued to pull against her bonds, regardless of how much it hurt.

Once he had made it to the door, Zenos turned to face her with downturned lips and half-closed eyes. "These cuffs were made specifically for your savage kind, but I ordered them to finalize the project so I had the means to hold you at bay if it came to this." Whatever sense of dismay she’d picked up prior was gone and replaced with his more natural neutral, empty tone. "It will restrain your ability to channel your aether. Your particular armaments and tools that I had you undress from in the room just outside here? That was by no accident. It was my intent that if needed, I would take away your methods to fight against me and escape."

Shock grew on Alma's face as the rage dissipated and actual fear spurred in his belly. She’d been ignoring the anxiety boiling for some time now, and she cursed herself for ignoring such obvious signs.

"If you will not see reason, then I shall keep you here until you are able to. While I would despise to keep you trapped like a leashed animal, the only place you belong is at my side, my beast. And once you have come to terms with this fact, I will help usher you into a place of greatness. A place that only a person of greatness, like yourself, could ever hope to reach. I will never have you wandering the wilds despondent and broken ever again." There was one final smirk with almost impish delight in them.

"A friend would ensure that their friend would not travel down the wrong path, correct?"

Again she screamed. She howled out demands for her freedom; screeching for him to turn around and fight her; throwing out various insults and vulgar phrases. She didn’t care how much her attempt to force herself forward caused painful strain on the limb, she continued regardless.

She continued to roar even as Zenos left the room, and the heavy door closed and locked behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this story was all about smut and shit? HAHAHA. YOU WERE FOOLED.
> 
> Everyone I had been VIBING for this chapter for MONTHS. It had been in the back of my brain just WAITING to come free. 
> 
> Fufufufu it's all coming together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're really fucked up but want a nice safe supportive place to be fucked up (or also like really really enjoy ffxiv fanfiction), might wanna check out the [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club.](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD)


End file.
